


Daily Dick December

by fin_flora



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: "Playing Footsies", 69 (Sex Position), Additional Tags In Chapters, Anal Sex, Erotic Massage, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, Intercrural Sex, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Songfic, Voyeurism, switch!phan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 53,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fin_flora/pseuds/fin_flora
Summary: "..And then I went to bed and I guess I dreamed about it all night and woke up with a raging boner...“ he trailed of.„Well, sounds like a good dream you had there.“ Phil smiled at him while he gave him a quick kiss. „Would you like to try that? To have sex everyday for the month?“ „ ...I mean I wouldnt say no to trying, you know that, I think“ Dan looked up at him, searching.~ Chapter Overlook for some main tags in the notes at the beginning ~[WIP/TBC]





	1. Nightly Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Listen. Little disclaimer. I´m not assuming anything I write has to do with reality, this is fiction. this is smut. quite self indulging actually. [but I sure as heck thought about it...as you can see]
> 
> As you will notice in the first chapter, I got inspired by tumblr for this one. I dont disagree with anyone on any topic relating to what inspired me, I just started to think and write about it at some point, and this is what happened. this is the result. 
> 
>  ~ chapter overlook for some main tags~  
> Songfic: 8, 17  
> Oral: 1, 2, 11, 13, ...  
> Anal: 3, 10, 18  
> Voyeurism: 9,  
> Intergluteal/Intercrural: 9,  
> Frot: 7,  
> Rimming: 5,  
> Erotic Massage: 2,  
> Playing Footsies: 13,  
> Prostate Massage: 13,  
> Watching Porn: 14, 16  
> Sensory Deprivation: 18  
> 69-ing: 19
> 
> x [for me: [Re-edited chapters: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 10]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "..And then I went to bed and I guess I dreamed about it all night and woke up with a raging boner...“ he trailed of.
> 
> „Well, sounds like a good dream you had there.“ Phil smiled at him while he gave him a quick kiss. „Would you like to try that? To have sex everyday for the month?“ „ ...I mean I wouldnt say no to trying, you know that, I think“ Dan looked up at him, searching.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of the following tags make you uncomfortable, dont keep reading. x
> 
> Additional tags for this chapter: sleepy grinding, ass grabbing, nipple play, blowjob, mouth fucking if you squint
> 
>  
> 
> x

30.11.2017

 

It was late and strictly speaking already december, Phil went to bed in their room hours ago and Dan still lounged around on his mac. He mindlessly scrolled through tumblr and looked up things on wikipedia and reddit from time to time. A spotify playlist played quietly in the background. It was half past 1, way past the time he shouldve been to bed. He figured another 20 minutes wouldnt make that much of a difference and kept scrolling through tumblr.

He has seen a lot of similiar posts tonight, popping up from some weird blogs he followed. "No dick december, what an idiotic idea." Dan mumbled into the hoodie in front of his mouth "Who would not want to have sex in a longterm relationship with their significant other, you get whats possible" Dan grumbled to himself. He keept on thinking _´Its not like I´m 16 and nonstop horny and have the time to masturbate twice a day..._ ´

He sighed. _´Sure.. we could have sex more often but sometimes we dont have the time to do all the things, ..right?_ ´Dan flopped to his side, closing his laptop and buried his face into a cloud pillow. _´And sometimes you just want to relax after a long day..._ ´ Dan looked out the big windows across of their lounge, thinking about all the thinks theyve done already and coming up with an idea. "Yeah. Why not a every day sex december." mumbling into the pillow. He sighed again _´That sounded way better, if its consensually, of course, and it surely was a way better option to stimulate the libido, ..right?´_

  
´ _Definitly a better idea than torturing each other with not giving into lovemaking and instead making it unpleasant to touch each other.´_ Dan groaned into the pillow, maybe just a tiny bit sexually frustrated right now. He went to bed shortly after his ´nightly revelation´ and cuddled into Phils side, nuzzling his neck, drifting to sleep relativ quickly. Wondering if he should mention his idea to Phil the next day.

 

~

 

01.12.2017

 

Dan woke up horny. Of course. Thats what you get from dreaming of a month of nonstop sexual escapades with your hot boyfriend, who is also lying next to you in bed right now. They somehow turned in the night and Dans erection was lightly pressed against Phils bum. Phil seemed to be still asleep, Dan looked over his shoulder, hearing little snoring noises coming from his, maybe even more adorable than hot, boyfriend.

Dan sighed, aching boner tenting his boxer briefs. He cuddled further into Phils back, hoping he would maybe wake up if he snaked his hand around to Phils belly. Dan didnt think about how good Phils bum would feel against his boner, still foggy from sleep. He moved around a little and let out a shaky sigh. Phils bum really felt good.

Dan pressed little kisses into Phils neck, not being able to stop moving his hips, his dick slipped into the crack of Phils bum. „Phil, are you awake?“ Dan asked with sleepy voice and continued to rub against his bum, inhaling his smell. „Please wake up...“ Dans voice was needy and soft. He didnt stop to rub his dick against Phils ass. Sneaking a hand down to the band of Phils pajama pants. „What are you doing?“ a soft and humorous voice interrups every of Dans movements. He lets out a smalll needy whimper „mh. m´sorry for waking you up, I woke up hard“, sucking and biting in Phils neck a little.

Phil giggled „I can feel that“. He turned around to get a better look at Dan, slotting his leg in between Dans. „Youre so needy sometimes“, „sorry..“ Phil leaned in and kissed Dan softly, liking his bottom lip, Dan just gave himself to it, Phil depend the kiss and they laid there kissing for a while. Dan couldnt hold still and let his hands roam over Phils body and rubbing his dick against Phils thigh. The kiss ended and Phil just looked at the man he loved so much. Writhing besides him.

„Dont apologize for being arroused. I like your needy side. What did you dream about?“ Phil asked while turning on his back, pulling Dan with him. Phil noticed the blush on Dans cheeks and went to kiss the red spots on his face. „Whats going on, youre never this quiet.“ Phil smiled encouragingly as he kissed him again. Dan wasnt sure if he should tell him now, maybe later. His mind was preoccupied with lust. „mh just horny right now, lets talk later“. Phil started to suck a little under Dans ear „alright, what do you want?“ Dan just let out a little moan and started rubbing harder against Phils thigh and hip.

Phil let his hands glide to Dans ass and squeezed, giving Dan broad strokes up his back, rubbing his shoulder blades, and slid his hands back down again into his boxers. Pulling Dan closer and grinding up into him. Their lips met again, moving into a more heated kiss. Dan moved his leg so he could fully straddlle Phil „I just want this, you, now“ Dan mumbled against Phils lips. „alright love“ Phil sighed against Dan, relaxing into the touch.

Dan continued to grind down on Phil, his briefs and Phils pajama pants adding to the friction. Precum started to dampen the fabric. Phil knead Dans ass cheeks as he moved his hips up in rhythm with him. Dan shifted them around a little so their clothed erections were pressed against each other. The room was filled with small pants and the rustling of the sheets.

Dan started to moan louder quite fast and clearly didnt expect to feel so close to his orgasm, to be so turned on, so soon “mh close, shit“ Phil started to grind up more, holding Dan in place by his ass „its okay, let go, I love you“, kissing over his cheek and neck. Dans whole body shivered as he let out his last moans, little ´ah-ahs´ and ´mmhs´, as he came in his boxer briefs, face buried in Phils neck, panting.

Phil smiled to himself, he rubbed over Dans back, and tried to soothe him. „Everything alright?“ He nuzzled into Dans fluffy, curly hair. „Yeah, just a little overwhelmed, I guess“ he moved a little, pressing little kisses to Phils neck and throat.“Love you, too, Philly...“ Who just hummed, relaxing under his warm and fuzzy boyfriend. „Want to suck you off...“ Dan mumbled against his cheek, kissing his way to Phils mouth.

Phil looked into his eyes „only if you want to, we dont have to right now“ and then kissed back. „Mh, but I want to suck your dick“ Dan looked back into Phils blue eyes, smirk on his face. The room was lightly more lit, the curtains not fully drawn shut, and Dan could make out Phils dilated pupils. Phil hummed „alright, go on then..“ and leaned back with a little smirk of his own picking at the corner of his lips.

Dan nuzzled Phils neck one more time. He went on kissing down to his left nipple, playing with it by swirling his tongue around, then starting to suck on it. He looked up at Phil, who laid there with a blissed out expression, little breathy moans spilling from his lips.

As Dan leaned over to the other nipple he let his hand slide down to Phils hard dick. He continued to rub as he gave the other nipple the same treatment, causing Phil to moan a little more. „I thought you want to suck me off.. stop teasing“ Dan just grinned at that, biting down softly on Phils nipple, causing the man underneath him to buck against his hand.

„Alright, love“ Dan wiggled down further and pulled Phils stretchy pajama bottoms down in one swift motion. He leaned in and licked up Phils dick, teasing more at the tip, swirling his tongue over the tip, before he sucked him into his mouth, making Phil moan louder ´ahs´ and writhe under him. Dan started bobbing his head, pressing his tongue against the underside so the head rubbed against the roof of his mouth. He took the rest of Phils dick in one hand and continued to stroke him in rhythm with his mouth, sucking at his tip and sometimes swirling his tongue around it.

He let his other hand roam over Phils thighs, fondle his balls, and back up to his nipples, pinching them between his thumb and finger, lightly twisting. Phil was a panting, moaning mess under him and Dan could see how close he was, eyes shut, back aching up slightly into Dans every touch, writhing away from it in the next second, bucking up his hips with the built up rhythm, further up into Dans mouth.

„Hm, mm´close, Aah. dont stop, please, dont stop“ with that Dan doubled his efforts, taking Phil a little further into his mouth, sucking hard until he could hear Phils loud broken ´AH-ahs` and feel him shoot his cum into his mouth. He continued softer then, only sucking and stroking Phil through the rest of his orgasm. Moving his hand to Phils belly and caress it gently. Dan looked up to take in Phils expression, head tilted back with eyes shot and mouth open.

Dan kept the cum in his mouth as he pulled up, grabbing some tissues to spit it out, taking a quick sip from his glass of water. He pulled off his cold and damp boxer briefs wiping himself down quickly before he leaned into Phils side again., nuzzling into his blissed out boyfriend. Phil welcomed him with a long gentle kiss and wrapped them up into the duvet. „Hmm, thank you for that“ Phil said after a while, almost to quiet to hear. Dan just wrapped himself around Phil a little tighter „love you, now lets nap, its still early“ but Phil was already snorring softly into Dans hair.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Later that Day:

 

They were lounging with their macs on the grey couch in the upstairs lounge, not much space between them, as they read over the comments on twitter and youtube about their first Gamingmas episode of this year. Phil buried his feet under Dans thighs, looking for some more body heat, since it got a little too cold in their apartment. „I wish we still had a fireplace, why is it so cold in here..“ Dan just gave him the look „well, thats. What-ya-get. If you let the window cracked open during winter.. you spoon“ He then grabbed his fluffy blanked and pulled it further over Phil, continuing as nothing had happen, checking his private tumblr.

Phil looked over at him, they havent had time to talk yet, about this morning, and Dan being emotional. Not that they normally needed to talk everytime they had sex, but Phil felt like something was up with Dan. His mind was clearly somewhere else. „Soo, did you think it was a good idea to open gamingmas with ´yes christmas-daddy, punish me`?“ Phil smirked at Dan.

Dan shot Phil a quick glance, told him that it wasnt that weird for him to say that, „giving the people what they want and all...“ mumbling away.

Phil didnt argue with that. It wasnt that bad. He was well aware that their audiance wasnt as innocent as he sometimes pretended. Phil went on with „So, was this morning about that?“ Dan looked up confused „what?“ Phil looked at him expressionless, a slight glint in his eyes „am I your daddy?“ seeing Dans shocked face, realising what he meant. Phils face fell and he started to laugh, tongue poking out slightly, head tilted back. „yeah, funny...“ Dan grumpled, looking away and smiling a little.

„And no it wasnt, you know that. Thats just a joke...“ „Well, what was it about then?“ „Cant I just have sex with my partner without being overanalysed?“ „Yes you can, but you know what i mean...“ „No, i dont“ „Yes, you do... you looked a little emotional“ „well I am emotional, you know that, nothing new.“ „Dan...“ „Egh, fineee..“

Dan looked away from Phil as he went on „I may or may not have spend a little to much time last night on tumblr..“ „So? What happened? Found a new kink?“ Dan shot Phil another glance „no..“ Phil sneaked his arm around Dan and pulled him into his side a little, readjusting them „but?“

Dan fell quiet for a second, collecting his thoughts. „well, you know how some people, like, dont have sex for a month or masturbate?“ „...Yes.“ „And call it no nut november or no dick december?“ „Yeah.“ „Isnt that... stupid?“ „well, unless youre not into that... I get the appeal for some people“ „Yeah, maybe...“ „Did that upset you?“ Phil asked a little confused. „What? no. Egh. I´m not making it easy, am I?“ „not really...“ „Okay, so that whole thing got me thinking“ „go figure..“ „..stop interrupting me...“ „go on then“ Phil leaned in and kissed Dans fluffy head.

„It made me think about our sex habbits and that we got a little lazy, well not lazy, but busy. And that I would rather try to have more sex, like, daily. Like in a `daily dick december` you know?“ Phil just pulled Dan closer encouraging him to continue to speak. „...And then i went to bed and I guess I dreamed about it all night and woke up with a raging boner...“ he trailed of.

„Well, sounds like a good dream you had there.“ Phil smiled at him while he gave him a quick kiss. „Would you like to try that? To have sex everyday for the month?“ „ ...I mean I wouldnt say no to trying, you know that, I think“ Dan looked up at him, searching. „Would you even want to do that?“ „Would I even want to do what? Have sex with my partner of 8 years? Heck yeah.“ Phil grinned at Dan, connecting their lips and they just stayed like that for a while. Soft kisses and touches.

 

~ End of Chapter~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :D 
> 
> Leave me a comment on your way out <3


	2. Let The Escapades Begin <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to come up with some guidelines, things escalade. <3
> 
>  
> 
> further tags under notes will spoil it.
> 
>  
> 
> x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of the following tags make you uncomfortable, dont keep reading. x
> 
> Additional tags for this chapter: ass grabbing, nipple play, oral, sucking balls, touched while asleep, mouth fucking if you squint, masturbation and erotic massage, short mention of ´09 n ´10...

02.12.2017

 

They were still in their lounge, cuddled up on the couch, lying there just relaxing with each other, one of them telling the other a story from time to time. Another spotify playlist played in the background. Dan just opened up the topic of ´daily dick december´earlier that night.

„So what are we going to do if we dont have time for it? Is there some kind of forfeit?“ Phil asked quietly, nuzzling Dans neck. „No Phil, we´re not doing forfeits“ Dan sighed „this is about making time for it, and if that means we need to be creative, then thats what we need to do. And if either of us wants to stop for any reason, then we let the other know, okay?“

Phil buried his face into Dans soft neck. „Yeah, i think thats a good idea. I just need a little plan. We are already doing gamingmas daily, now we´re doing dickmas daily..“ „..we´re not calling it dickmas Phil.“ „ And what do you want to do when we´re at our parents for christmas?“ „Well, lets see..“ „And what does even count? What if I wank in the shower, does that count?“ Dan stayed quiet for a second, turning and starring at Phil, who just raised his eyebrows pointedly „what?“ „Can i speak now?“ „Yeah...“ both cuddling back together.

„Okay, so we do need some rules?“ „Yes, ..“ „Well for now... maybe we´re just gonna say, if we both have an orgasm, that the other person is somehow involved in, that counts?“ „Yeah okay, so no morning wank in the shower for example.“ „Just ask me to join, dingus“ „Oh yeah, alright..“ Phil smiled into his neck. „And regarding christmas, Im sure we can think of something by then...“

„Where is this going to end, are we going to film a amature porn as wank material?“ Phil giggled into Dans soft skin. Dan laughs with him „you spoon, i cant even tell if youre serious or not right now. Why dont we just do it like we did in ´09 and´10 hm?“ „You mean skype?“ Phil looked up at Dan, his face changing into a soft expression.

„Yes, i´m talking about skype or we could talk over the phone.“ „You know how much I love thinking about ´09...“ Phil nuzzled Dans cheek and leaned in for a quick kiss. „Yeah you big sap. I know...“ „You were so tiny, and horny, oh my god you were so clueless“ Phil buried his face in Dans neck again „yeah-yeah thanks for reminding me, Philly.... so this is a yes? We´re doing this?“

„Yeah, we´re doing this,“ Phil breathed against Dans sensitive neck, kissing up to his ear to nibble on Dans earlobe. Dan relaxed into Phils touch, craning his neck a little. Phil trailed kisses up his jaw and over his throat, sucking and biting softly. He went further down to Dans collarbones, pulling the sweater out of the way, bitting down a little more, carefull to leave no marks. „Would this count for December 1. or December 2.?“ „kind of depends on what you mean with ´this´“ Dan breathed out quickly. „Hm, want to make you feel good...“ „How good?“ Dan looks at Phil as he goes down further.

Phil pulls up Dans sweater and bites around his nipple.“Want to blow you...“ He licked over it, teasing the hardening nob with his poking tongue. „...alright, sounds good“ Dan tried nonchalantly but is betrayed by his breaking voice. Phil looked up at him with a smile „So we are going to try at least once every day of the month?“ „Yeah..., do you want to take this to the bedroom?“ „No i´m good, sit up for me against the couch?“ Phil sat up himself to make room for Dan to move, as he came into a siting position, looking a little dazed.

Phil moved into Dans lap, leaning in to connect their lips again. They kissed softly first, but the kiss grew more heated as Phil sneaked his right hand around Dans neck, moving in closer, tilting his head slightly. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue over Dans lower lip, asking for more. They deepen the kiss, tongues touching, moving against and with each other. Dans hands wandered up and down Phils thighs, sneaking to his ass, into the sweatpants, pulling him in closer, holding on and massaging his butt cheeks.

Phil sucked on Dans lips, scraping over them with his teeth. He could feel Dans arrousel through their pants, poking against him. He moved over him, giving him some friction, as he let his mouth wander to his neck, sucking and kissing the skin there again. Dan let out a small throaty groan, as his hips stuttered up against Phil, letting his head fall back against the couch.

Phil leaned back to get a better look at his boyfriend. He let his hands wander over his shoulders, chest and arms, squeezing a little, enjoying Dans more noticeable muscles. He cuped his cheek, giving him another kiss before he went down to the floor, sitting between Dans legs. He nuzzled at Dans erection, running his hands over his thighs up to the waistband, hooking his fingers in, leaning back again he pulls the sweatpants and boxer briefs down in a swift motion, taking them off completly, to get them out of the way.

He pulled Dan further to the edge of the couch, making it easier to reach his perineum. Phil teased Dan a little more by licking and kissing his inner thighs up to his crotch. And then went on by licking broad stripes from his balls up to under his head, not pulling the foreskin down just yet. Dan started to writhe under him, breathy sounds leaving his mouth, to turned on already. Phil continued with taking each ball into his mouth, sucking on them, moving his tongue against them, while his hands are roaming over Dans body, from his knees over his soft thighs to his hips and up to the belly. Just massaging and carresing Dan.

He licked up from the base again, before he took the hodded head half between his lips, dipping his tongue into the foreskin, slowly swirling it around while slightly sucking it into his mouth. He repeated the motion a couple of times, until he could feel Dan slightly pushing against him, breathing heavy over him. Phil added his hand to the rest of Dans dick then, starting to pull the skin back. He sucked a little more on the head, letting his tongue swirl and rub at it. His other hand went to Dans perineum, massaging it with his fingers, rubbing over the muscle with his flat hand.

Phil went on to sink down on Dans dick, pressing his tongue on the underside. He sucked in his cheeks and starts bobbing all while moving his hand in rhythm to his mouth. Dans hands wandered to Phils head, running his fingers through his hair, moving with him, encouraging him to go faster, to take more of him. Dan started to moan louder ´hm-Ah-haa´ sounds, filling the room, his back aches up as he tries not to thrust into Phil to much. Phil lets him a little, until his jaw starts to ache from the tension.

He moved up sucking on the head harder, pressing it against the roof of his mouth swiping his tongue over the tip. He still massages Dans prostate from the outside, feeling his muscle. „hm, phil, phil m´close, mmh-ah“ He sucks on the head and gives it quick shallow bobs pressing the tongue against it, making Dan writhing under him, hips stuttering, chanting his name, as he came into Phils mouth hard, twitching from pleasure.

Phil continued to gentily stroke and stimulate Dan through his orgasm, hearing him pant above him. Once he could feel Dan had enough and was close to being overstimulated he got off of his blissed out boyfriend. Phil looked up at Dan and swallows, swiping a little bit cum with his thumb of the bottom lip, sucking it off. Dan followed every motion with his hooded eyes and gulpes. „Dont get me hard again, i dont think i could go for a third time today.“ Phil chuckled at him softly and moves up to kiss Dan.

Their lips moved into a soft and loving kiss. „Do you want me to take care of that for you?“ Dan mumbels against Phils mouth, feeling Phils erection on his leg. But Phil only shaked his head, still kissing. „No, lets just head to bad.“ „Are you sure?“ Dan asked, looking searching up into Phils eyes. „Yes, you spoon, just maybe.. wake me up tomorrow morning again... that would be nice“ Phil said slightly blushing. A dimple popping grinn formed across Dans face as he said „I can do that“, leaning in for another kiss.

After brushing their teeth and Dan reminding Phil to take out his contacs, they went to bed together that night. Cuddled up underneath their soft duvet they fell asleep.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The next morning Dan woke up because his phone was vibrating against his face, a little bit of spit smearing over it. He turned it off quickly and checked if Phil was still asleep. He was on his back, mouth slightly open and snored softly into the night, well morning, but for them night. It was only 7, and the room was still dark.

Dan snuggled up to Phil, trying hard not to wake him up to abruptly. Dan propped himself up on his right arm, while his left hand sneaked over his boyfriends hip, starting to lightly run his fingers over Phils clothed soft penis. He let his hand go lower and massages Phils balls for a second, stroking up again, with a little bit more purpose.

Phil got harder and Dan could hear his change in breathing. He continued to ran his hand over the bulge and looked curiously at Phils face. His expression changed slightly as he woke up, blinking his eyes open, finding Dans after a moment of confusion and breathed out a quiet „morning“, stretching out quickly. Dan smiled at him „hmm, I hope its a good one.“ It wasnt really a question. Dan bend down and gave Phil a lingering soft kiss. Stroking a little harder, Dan asked „what do you want babe?“ against Phils ear, leaving light kisses .

Phil wiggled under Dans touch. „Hm, just this maybe? Can we just cuddle and you touch me?“ he asked still sleepy. They looked at each other as Dans leaning in again, kissing with more intention, running his tongue over Phils buttom lip, sucking at it. „Of course we can do that“ Dan said while letting go of Phils penis for the moment, pulling him into his chest and cuddeling him. Phil snaked his right arm around Dan and buried his face in his boyfriends chest. Dan kissed his head softly, stroking through his hair.

„How do you want to do this? Should we just spoon a little or do you want to lie between my legs, against my chest?“ Dan asked, connecting their lips again. He couldnt possibly put the love he is feeling for this man into words. Phil looked up at him „maybe just against your chest?“ Dan smiled at him.“Sure, just wait a sec, let me put the pillows against the head of the bed“

Phil slid away from dan to give him some space. Dan got up a little and leaned back down into the pillows, reaching out for Phil, pulling him into him, closer. Phil cuddled into Dan pulling the duvet over them again. Phil left a little bit to much space for Dans liking so he pulled him even closer at the hips, connecting his crotch to Phils bum, sneaking his hands to Phils front. Who rested into Dans touch, head lying on his shoulder.

Dan started to leave kisses over Phils neck and sucked on his earlobe, biting at it softly. His left hand sliped into Phils pajama pants, slowly stroking his dick again. Phil let out a breathy sigh and leaned further into Dan, who is bending a little to the side, grabbing a bottle of oil from the night stand. He popped it open under the duvet, lifting phils pants a little, dribbling the oil over his length and into his palm, closing the bottle again and tossing it aside for now.

He started to spread the oil over Phils hard dick and down to his smooth balls, making Phil moan a few deep ´Ahs´. Dan loves the feeling. It was just nice and warm and slick on soft shaved skin. He moved his other hand over Phils belly and chest, caressing it softly.

Phil started to let out a stream of little neady noises and grabbed Dans thigh as Dan went on to play with his nipples, squeezing the right one lightly and running his thumb over it again and again, repeating it on the other side. Dan started to stroke harder, giving the head more attention, swirling his oily thumb over it, closing his fist around it, twisting.

Phil turned his head, burying his face in Dans neck as the pleasure got more, starting to moan louder, deeper ´Ah-ahs´. Dan stoped teasing Phils nipples for a moment and slid his hand to his balls instad, still stroking his oily dick, massaging just in the right spots, two fingers slipping just behind Phils balls, massaging him there for a while.

Phil started to move with little thrusts into Dans hand „hm, m´close, dont stop“ he turned slightly and Dan did the same so Phil could kiss him. „Dont worry I got you“ he wispered before Phil pushed his tongue into his mouth. Dans pinching Phils nipples again, strocking his dick, twisting at his head.

Phil thrusted into Dans hand, grounding his ass down against Dans crotch with the next move, enjoying the friction, feeling how his boyfriend got hard from pleasuring him, as well as from his ass. Dan could feel how much phil liked being stimulated from so many sides and pushed his hips slightly into Phils bum. „You like that?“ Phil just moaned against his lips, thrusting back into Dans fist.

It was a slow kind of love making, every move was calculated and there to take care of Phil. And Dan could feel that he was almost there. „Hm, are you gonna come for me?“ Phil started to moan louder as Dan went to move his fist a couple of times over the head, pinching his nipple, twisting it harder between his thumb and finger, making Phil moan loud broken ´Ah-ha ah hm´. Phil writhed against him, the pleasure getting to much as he spilled his cum over Dans fist, breathing heavily. Dan continued to softly touch his dick, pumping the rest of cum out of him.

Phil relaxed into Dan, still panting against his partners face, leaving little kisses on his cheek. Dan pressed his hand on his chest, directly over Phils heart, just holding him,  his other hand coming to a stop around Phils dick. „Are you alright, love?“ Dan asked and turned his head so he could look into Phils eyes and kiss him again. „Yeah“ Phil said with a raspy voice. „kind of want to go back to sleep though.“ Dan grinned against Phils face. „Thats okay, let me clean you up a little bit first.“ He grabs some tissues from the bedside table and went to clean Phil up. „Do you want fresh pajama pants or is naked alright?“ „Hm, dont leave, naked is okay, want to cuddle.“

Phil pulled down his pajama pants, discarding them somewhere at the end of the bed. They turned towards each other, legs slotting together. „I love you Philly“ Dan nuzzled into Phils hair, wrapping his arms around his sleepy boyfriend. „love you too“ Phil sighed into Dan. They both drifted off to sleep for a couple more hours.

 

~ End of Chapter ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> feel free to comment! :)
> 
>  
> 
> [should have called this dickmas...]
> 
> x


	3. Yoga Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he went through their apartment, split naked, he found Phil in their kitchen, eating cereal out of a box. ´Are you fucking kidding me´ Dan thought to himself.
> 
>  
> 
> x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of the following tags make you uncomfortable, dont keep reading. x
> 
> Additional tags for this chapter: ass grabbing, nipple play, the usual, and anal <3

03.12.2017

They had decided over breakfast to play poptropica on the gaming channel this day. With not much more to do today, today being a sunday, they planned on spending some quality time together. That usually involed a relaxed morning, watching some series they wanted to catch up to together and of course food.

They were still in their upstairs lounge, the last episode of an anime they watched all morning just coming to an end. Dan got up and moved on to grab their mugs and plates to bring them to the kitchen „do you want more coffee?“ he looked up at Phil from his bend down position „No, I´m already shaky from the 3 cups I had today...“ „do you want some tee for your nerves then instead? I was making some anyway...“ „Yeah, sounds good, thanks“ Phil smiled after Dan, dissapearing in the direction of their kitchen.

He let his eyes wander through their lounge, thinking to himself that they really needed to start decorating, and a real tree, and maybe some new decoration for the rest of the apartment. He probably should order some more things tonight from amazon. He cuddled further into the couch, flopping to the side, stretching his legs he let out a small groan. Just as Dan came back with their tea.

„You know, you should just do some yoga with me for 30 minutes.“ „Ugh, no... let me be old“ Phil sat up again, taking his tea from Dan „Oh come on, it could be fun.“ „The things you do are way to hard for a beginner like me..“ Dan gave him a pointed look, but let it go. „Well, I was planing on starting a session in a view minutes.. and I could always go easy on you“ Phil sipped from his tea, thinking, burning his tongue a little. „And we could take a shower together afterwards if you´re interested“ Phil looked up at him, noticing his expression immediately.

Dan leaned in closer, holding eye contact, he took the cup out of Phils hands, and placed it together with his own cup on the lounge table. „Does that sound like a plan?“ „..Alright, but only if you go easy on me.“ Dan gave him another long look „you´re so full of shit sometimes“ he grinned. „Language, Daniel.“ Phil grinned back. „Okay, lets do this, go get changed and I´ll spread out the yoga mats.“ Before Phil got up he pulled Dan in by his shirt, connecting their lips in a lingering kiss. As they disconnected Dan wrinkled his nose „and please brush your teeth, morning breath and coffee, yikes..“ „Yeah, yeah“ and Phil got up to get changed and left Dan to it.

Yoga went on without any big incidents. Not to say that Phil wasnt slightly distracted by the tight sitting yoga pants Dan changed into at some point. Which was reason enough to do yoga more often with Dan, Phil figured out quickly. By the end of it, they spend a little over an hour doing yoga, Dan gave them some time to show Phil how to do the positions right, so he wouldnt hurt himself.

Phil flopped down to his stomach, groaning „I need food, and water. Can you give me my tea?“ Dan sat besides him with crossed legs, smiling at his exhausted boyfriend. He leand over to the table and got their teas. „There you go.“ „Au...thanks“ „Drink up, if you want we could order some food after our shower“ „Sounds good, are you going to carry me there?“ Phil looked up hopefull, slurping his cold tea. „Nah, mate.“ Dan grinned at him. „But if you get there yourself, I´ll give you a back rub.“ Dan got up with a cheeky grin and left Phil to mope and groan into the mat.

Dan went straight to their useable bathroom, the other one still not being used after that horrific beetle incident. He stripped down and discarded his clothes in their laundry basket, turning on the shower to a nice heat. He thought about jumping in and waiting for Phil there but decided to go get him after all, letting the steam heat up the bathroom.

As he went through their apartment, split naked, he found Phil in their kitchen, eating cereal out of a box. ´Are you fucking kidding me´ Dan thought to himself. He sneaked around their kitchen island to stay right behind Phil as he cleared his throat. „WhaaH!“ Phil turned around, big startled eyes, right hand clutching his chest, and let out a breath when he saw that it was just Dan. „Oh my god, dont do that...“ „Dont steal my cereal then!“ „It´s not your cereal though!“ „Oh, ... I thought we´re gonna take a shower together? What are you doing?“ „I was hungry...let me eat.“ Phil let his eyes wander over Dan, ruthless, eating more cereal. „Well, you couldve fooled me, looking all thirsty...“

Phil put the cereal back on the counter and turned back to dan. „Alright, sorry, you know how hungry I get, do you still want to take that shower together?“ „Yeah-yeah, your blood sugar how could I forget, dont worry. And yes, but now i´m also getting a back rub, its freaking cold.“ „Oh, well lets go then, you dont need to get sick.“ „Oh god, can you imagine...“ They went to the bathroom, a cloud of steam welcoming them as they got in.

„Oh my god, i´m so cold, i´m gonna go in, come join me..“ Phil looked shameless at Dan´s ass as he got in the shower, stripping his clothes down, leaving them on the floor. Dan let out a groan as he stepped into the hot water, immidiately ducking his head under it to get all the heat. Phil came into the shower close behind him, sneaking his arms around Dans wet body. „That was fast“ Dan snickered, turning around to his boyfriend.

Phil just smiled at him, leaning in to give him a kiss. „Nah-uh. First I get my back rub, mister.“ Dan leaned away. They had a whole discussion with their eyes, in just a second, before Phil let out a breath. „Alright, give me the soap, turn around“ Dan grinned and pressed the soap bottle against his chest, before he turned around again. „Lather me up, Daddy!“ „ohmygod, stop! Or i´m leaving..“ „You wouldnt..“ „Want to try me?“ Dan just shut up then and let Phil soap up his back, letting only his front getting soaked by the shower.

Phil started to ran his fingers over Dans shoulders and arms, working the muscles. He slowly moved onto the shoulder blades, neck and spine, taking his time to make Dan relax. They just stood there for a while, at some point Dan had to reach out for the wall to not fall over or slip. He started to groan as Phil worked on some muscles, taking extra care to not leave any tense spots. Once he was satisfied with his work he sneaked in on Dan again, embracing him into a hug. „Feel better now?“ „Yeah, definitely.“ Phil nuzzled Dans neck, leaving small kisses. „Alright, my turn, Danny.“ Dan turned around in his armes and connected their eyes, he leaned in for a brief loving kiss „yeah, give me the soap..“

Dan spread the soap around, letting Phil take up most of the hot water now, so he could relax more. He worked up and down his spine, and rubbed his shoulders and neck thoroughly. As soon as all the sore spots were gone, he got more soap and went on to soap up Phils armes, turned him around to soap up his chest. He sneaked his arms around Phil and pulled him closer, letting his hands glide over his bum. Their soft privates rubbed against each other, coated in soap.

Phil closed the gab between their lips and kissed Dan, putting his hands around his neck and quickly deepening their kiss. He ran his thumbs over Dans throat, biting his lip. Dan let out a breathy moan as he rubbed against Phil, hard dicks sliding over one another, knedding his ass cheeks. „Want you...“ Phil opened his eyes and took in Dans horny expression „What do you want?“ Dan writhed a little under Phils pointed look „come on, use words, what do you want?“ Phil smirked at Dan, loving it how he got all flustered sometimes. Dan let out a shaky breath, looking back into Phils eyes, as he collected himself „I want to fuck you..“ leaving a quick kiss on his lips „Yeah, i´m up for that. But lets finish cleaning up first, alright love?“ Phil leaned in for aonther quick peck, Dan hold him close before he could move away, smiling into the kiss ahead of grabbing the shampoo.

  
They went back to their bedroom and snuggled under the duvet after finishing up, hair still a little damp. Dan reconnected their lips again, letting his hands roam over Phils smooth body. He moved inbetween Phils legs, and turned him on his back, attaching their groins back together. Phil moved his hands to Dans chest, grabbing at him a little, running his hands back up to his neck, and deepened the kiss, nibbling at his bottom lip and sucking it in. They eased in to it for a while, kisses getting more heated and touches, needier. Dan sucked at Phils neck and went further down to his nipples, licking over them and sucking them in. Phil started to wiggle under him, not getting enough friction on his dick.

Dan leaned back for a moment and looked at Phil „do you still want to?“ Phil opened his eyes and smiled up at him encouragingly, wiggling his bottom a little „yes, get the lube.“ Dan went in for a quick peck, before he leaned over to his bedside table, getting out some lube. They havent used condoms in years, not really seeing a need for it, being in an exclusive relationship at the moment, and all.

He bend down to kiss Phil again, not in the mood to rush things. He popped the cap open as he run his tongue over Phils lips and sucked at them. He peppered some kisses over Phils face and moved back down to sit between Phils legs. Who moved his arms over his head and relaxed under Dans touch, closing his eyes, as he ran his hands sothingly over Phils thighs before he moved both up to his stomache so he could reach Phils bum better, exposing his pink hole.

Dan spread some lube over his fingers, warming it up, as he leaned down between his thighs and sucked Phils dick into his mouth, swirling his tongue over his head and giving him some needed attention by bobbing over his length. Phil let out a surprised gasp, and contiued to let out little noises as Dan moved one finger over Phils puckered hole. He tease him a little, moving his finger in circles, massaging the tight ring of muscles, alipping over his crack. He circled his entrance with his finger again before he slowly pushed in, making sure Phil is relexed, before he started to move around a little, twisting his finger and moving it in and out, going deeper with every move. He looked up at Phil, who let out a quiet moans, looking down at him, breathing heavy "ah hm..more dan".

Who complied by adding a second finger, going slow at the start again, letting Phil stretch around him. Dan moved of Phils dick letting it plop back against his stomach, to get a better look at his bum, watching his fingers move into him. He continued to work him open, as he moved his free hand to his own dick, running it over his skin, letting out a breath and closing his eyes, concentrating on the feeling on his fingers disappering into Phil as he continued to stroke himself. He moved his fingers up and around, looking for Phils sensitive firm spot. He knew he found it when he heared another gasp from Phil. He looked at him as he continued to work over his spot, letting out breathy moans himself.

He let go of his dick, and went on to stroke over Phils legs, holding him in place as he carefully added another finger giving Phil all the time he needed to breath to the stretch. Phil started to move against him, pushing himself onto Dans fingers, looking up at him. He let out a loud moan as Dans fingers started to disappear inside of him again, gentle at first. He started workig against his prostate with every other thrust making Phil moan under him, blissed out by the sensation spreading through his body. „mh, I´m ready Dan, come here“ Phil locked up at Dan with hooded eyes. Dan took the bottle of lube and pumped some more onto his length, before he spread it around with his free hand, wiping the rest of it of on the bedsheets.

Dan eased his fingers out of Phil and rubbed his head over his rim making him wiggle under him. He slowly eased in, both of them letting out breaths, looking into each others eyes captivated by the intimate touch. Dan let Phil adjust, before he sunk in further, leaning over him so he could kiss him again. He started to move his hips in as he could feel Phil pushing himself further onto Dans dick. They built up a rhythm quickly, knowing what the other liked. Dan thrusted into Phil, who moves with him, both panting.

Phil started to let out a stream on moans, as Dan changed his position a little, rubbing over Phils prostate with ever thrust. Dan deepened his thrusts, making them both moan out loud. „mhh, Dan, touch me please, mmh-Ah m´close“ Phil mutters under him. Dan sneaked one hand to Phils dick, starting to stroke it strongly, thrusting in harder himself. „m´close too, want you to come first..“ Dan mumbled between moans and pants.

Phils moans got louder, ´mh-ahs´ turning into groaning ´Ah-ahs´ as he let himself fall over the edge, spilling cum all over Dans hand and his stomach. Dan works him through it, changing his position again, letting go of his dick, so he wouldnt overstimulate him. Dan moaned louder, starting to thrust faster into Phil, holding him in place on his hips a little, before he spilled his cum into his partner, moaning loud, broken ´Ahs´. He worked himself through it with a few more thrusts, before leaning down and resting against Phils lips and forehead, kissing softly, both blissed out.

Dan groaned a little „dont want to work today...“ Phils chuckling against him „I told you it was a bad idea to say every day..“ „Ugh.“ Phil pulled Dan into a hug and kissed his face „love you“ „mmh“ Dan moved a little so he slid out of Phil „love you too“ letting him move his legs down.

Dan moved to Phils side and buried his face into his neck. They laid there for a moment, cuddling again. Phil wiggled his bum a little as he could feel Dans cum dribble out, not really caring right now, and turned so he could peck Dans lips again. “So what are we going to order?“ Dan looked up at him, a little confused „what?“ Phil pecked him again „we wanted to order food...“ another peck „..what do you think about Pizza?“ Dan closed his eyes again, smiling a little „sounds good, philly.“

„Okay lets clean up and order the usual, and then we film a quick game, sounds good?“ Dan opened his eyes again, leaning in to kiss him softly „I love you“ Phil giggled „yeah, i love you too.“

 

~ End of Chapter ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, i hoped you enjoyed that :D leave a comment! 
> 
> I´m gonna look for my bed now, I miss it. 
> 
> <3


	4. Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He closed his eyes and listened to Dans calm breathing. „mmh, missed you this morning“ Phil said quietly. Dan moved further into his arms, scooted down to press his face against phils chest, nuzzling against it and breathing in phils familiar smell.
> 
>  
> 
> [note: this is a calm one]
> 
>  
> 
> x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of the following tags make you uncomfortable, dont keep reading. x
> 
> Additional tags for this chapter: masturbation and frot, mild form of voyeurism I guess
> 
>  
> 
> x

04.12.2017

 

Phil woke up to an empty bed. He grabbed around for his phone and found it on his bedside table. Putting on his glasses first, he checked the time. Already after 10 am. Phil flopped back into his pillows as he thinks about why Dans not in bed, the apartment being way to quiet. Not really awake yet, it takes him a couple of minutes to remember. Dan had to do one last rehearsal today, for the uk on stage thing. He groaned, realising what that meant, he is currently left alone with his ´situation´. He needed coffee, like 10 minutes ago. Before he got up, he typed out a quick message to Dan.

P: `hey you, I just woke up, how is it going with rehearsal? hope you got there in time... miss you`

Phil went straight to the kitchen, putting on the kettle to make some coffee. He left for a quick pee, and came back in time to make his instant coffee with some lactose free milk and sugar. Sitting down in their lounge again he looked at his phone, no new texts, so Dan was probably still busy. Phil went on with his morning routine, making sure to make time to check on emails and social media somewhere inbetween.

As he finished his second coffee he scrolled through his private tumblr, simply distracting himself. They didnt had to do more work related stuff that day besides filming and editing more gaming videos, so Phil didnt feel too guilty for drifting of into procrastination until Dan came back. They dont necessarily need to edit all of their vids together but it was a shared effort, and having the other one around was just easier.

What he didnt plan for was to end up on some of the more spicy porn related sides on tumblr. He was arguing with himself over continuing that journey as his phone dinged. After some searching he found it under a pillow and checked his texts, seeing that Dan had finally respondet, he opened up the text.

D: ´Morning sleepyhead, we´re almost done here... thank god. I´m gonna get a cab in a sec´

Phil sighed, a little relieved to hear from him.

P: ´Alright, did you already eat this morning? Or should I make some lunch?´

D: ´You mean order food again from that place with american pancakes?´

P: ´Heeey!, I could have made something, but if you want to, I´ll order now.´

D: ´yeah, let´s order food, we need to film more later and i need a break before that´

P: ´Alright, dont stress yourself, we talked about this dan´  
´Do you want anything else?´

D: ´I´ll just have what I had last time´

Phil opened a new tab with the delivery service and placed a quick order, hoping they wouldnt take to long. He checked his phone again to finde a few more new texts from Dan.

D:´Did you sleep good? .. couse i really could use another massage like yesterday.´

P: ´well.. can it wait until after lunch?´

D: ´yeah, lets eat first´ ´I´m on my way now´

Dan came home 20 minutes later, and Phil went in his direction to give him a hug. He didnt stop looking through tumblr after their little chat. And because of that he had a little problem in his pants, that he tried to hide. Dan didnt say anything when they kissed in their hallway, but gave him a tight hug.

Phil send Dan to get in something comfy, while he waited for the food, checking the app, he saw that it was on its way and almost here. Not 10 minutes later they were sat at the table, for once not eating on the couch. Dan slurped some tea, elbows on the table, looking a little out of it. „I think I might take a nap, just for 30 minutes“ „yeah, whatever you need, want me to join and cuddle a little?“ Dan looked up from his plate „Yeah, if you want to“ „Okay, but eat something first, you´re sugar is probably low“ „mhm, didnt have time this morning“ he picked some of the fruits from his plate and munched on them. Phil just smiled to himself finishing his pancake.

They took some hot tea with them, crawled into bed and cuddled together under the duvet. Before Phil could forget, he put on an Alarm for in an hour. Dans eyes dropped close after a few seconds and Phil fondled the hair at his neck, stroking through his curls soothingly. He closed his eyes and listened to Dans calm breathing. „mmh, missed you this morning“ Phil said quietly. Dan moved further into his arms, scooted down to press his face against phils chest, nuzzling against it and breathing in Phils familiar smell. Phil started to rub over Dans back, and leaned down to bury his face into Dans curls. They drifted of for a while, just enjoying the quiet together.

Phil stirred, after what couldntve been more than 10 minutes, again. Not really being able to fall asleep, his left arm tingled. He moved a little and pulled Dan carefully closer to rest his head on his shoulder as he turned to his back, holding his boyfriend close to his side, hoping he would stay asleep a little longer.

Phil reached down to his pajama pants, readjusting himself, letting out a breath. The last days had been interesting, Phil thought back, he realised that he really wanted to continue this thing they had going right now, he could feel how it got them closer, to just be there with each other again so much, a reminder of how it was at the beginning. Phil sighed. This year had been interesting. He squeezed Dans shoulder, kisseing his curly head. Dan stirred a little. Phil wiggled slightly against him. „are you awake?“ Phil wispered. No answer. Just Dans calm breathing.

Phil reached down to his pajama pants again, resting his hand there. He really was more horny. He had a suddenn though, this situation reminding him, they havent done this in a while but when they did it was always a turn on. He started to move his hand, over the bulge, and started to fondle it, sighing from relieve this time. For a while he just rubbed at himself, taking his dick into his hand and massaged it, letting out little breathy noises.

Once it wasnt enough he let go and moved his hand into his pants enjoying the feeling of his shaved skin on his balls as he fondled them, stroking up again. He repeated that motion for a while, and went up to his head, spreading precum with his thumb, letting out a quiet moan, fully concentrating on the feeling, stroking his dick again, flipping his wrist over the head.

~

Dan had his eyes still closed and tried hard to keep his breathing even, he hadnt been asleep for long, rattled awake as Phil readjusted him to lie on his shoulder. He just stayed there enjoying Phils closeness and being able to relax together like this. He didnt answer Phil because he was kinda lazy right now, and didnt think it would hurt to stay the way they were, longer. He did get what Phil was doing though, knowing the sounds by heart. What he wasnt sure of yet was, if Phil wanted him to know or not.

Once Phil started to moan though, Dan was too turned on himself, he didnt want to stay quiet any longer. He moved his leg to lie on phils thigh, causing Phil to stop his movements. „Don´t stop, its hot, want to hear you...“ Phil smiled into Dans fuzzy hair „how much did you hear?“ „mmh not enough“ Dan put his hand on Phils arm and pushed a little, telling him to continue. Putting one hand between his legs, playing with himself, stroking his dick.

They stayed like this a while, the only thing that change is that Dan started to moan himself, ´mmh-ahs´spilling between them, putting on a little show for each other. He was turned on by what Phil was doing, he leaned up to kiss at his jaw and neck, making Phil turn his face to connect their lips, panting against him. Phil slowed down his movements, not ready to come just yet. He went to move down his pajama pants to his thighs, doing the same for Dan who had closed his eyes and lied on his back now, still stroaking and moaning, not wanting to orgasm yet he went slow.

Phil watched him for a moment and started to stroke over his dick again, trying to stay in rhythm with Dan besides him, „are you close?“ „hmm, m-ah, m´not yet“ Dan moaned, looking up at Phil, „want you to touch m-me mm-ah, please.“ „Come´re“ Phil opened his arms, and Dan rolled over, as their lenghts touch, both let out a breath. Dan closed his hand around them both, stroking and squeezing, rubbing their heads together with little thrusts.

They pant into an open mouthed kiss, both a little to distracted to properly kiss. Phil reached down and rubbed with two fingers over their heads, teasing them, smearing precum over them, as dan stroked the rest, both of them rubbing against the other, moaning and panting into each others mouth. Their movement got a little out of rhythm the closer they got. Both breathing heavily trying to hold back.

Phil closed his hand around their heads, moving and squeezing gently, causing them both to thrust up and fall over the edge, the pleasure getting to much. Broken moans filling the room. Cum dribbled down between them and into Phils hand, Dan strokes them through it, both twitching a little, pumping the rest out.

Phil looked over at Dan after they calmed down, leaning in for another kiss. Dan smiled against him and sighed into it. „That was better then a back rub“ he mumbled against his lips. Phil hummed and rubbed their noses together. He gave him another peck before he got some tissues. And maybe they stayed a while longer in bed together, cuddled up again, pants up, no need to speak, enjoying the quiet.

 

~ End of Chapter ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) hope you enyojed it!
> 
> feel free to leave a comment.


	5. Wiggly Butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan smirked at him, wiggling his butt... 
> 
>  
> 
> x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of the following tags make you uncomfortable, dont keep reading. x
> 
> Additional tags for this chapter: nipple play, rimming (but on clean skin...dont worry), masturbation

05.12.2017 

 

They had a late evening the night before, caused by to much sleep during the day, completely unduing previous efforts to quit being so nocturnal. Fortunately they already filmed todays video yesterday and all they had to do was get Dan ready for his ´uk on stage´ thing and Phil had to edit the video. At some time later that day their christmas tree was going to be delivered, which made Phil slightly anxious, but he tried to stay calm. 

Since they went to bed so late, they naturally got up way past anything relating a normal time. Phil needed coffee, everything feeling way to rough without it. He made Dan some tea while in the kitchen and took their drinks into the lounge, joining Dan on their couch. 

Dan looked up from his mac smiling as he took his tea out of Phils hands “thanks.“ Phil looked up from his cup of coffee, continuing to drink, he tried to smile and failed, spilling some over his chin and tshirt. Groaning, annoyed by his own clumsiness. Dan chuckled from the other side of the couch. „How are you 30 years old again?“ Phil wiped down his chin with his shirt, shooting Dan a grumpy look, mumbling something amongst the lines of „respect your elders...“, before he went on to drink his coffee, going through his phone.

After his second cup of coffee the world already looked brighter for Phil. They went on with their morning routine and got some toast and watched a new episode. Dan had to get into the shower after that, otherwise running out of time, if he procrastinated any longer, even though he had a couple of hours left, once he started to procrastinate, there was hardly a way back.

Phil cleaned up their morning mess, and turned the tv off. He wandered to the bathroom, looking for Dan, needing to ask him where they put the christmas decoration. The door was ajar so he walked in without knocking. Dan was still in the shower, apperently just bathing in the hot stream of water. Phil tapped against the glass to make Dan aware of him. He looked up with an questioning glance „are you gonna join me?“ A smirk playing around his lips. „well, no, I wanted to ask you where we stored the christmas stuff?“ Phil looked a little apologetic, but still he was on a christmas mission. They had to decorate today, well tonight, the next days were to busy already. 

He could see the disappointment for a second before Dan said he should look in the stowage. He went and of course didnt find it. There was just no box with anything related to that. He went back to Dan, about to ask a second time, when he saw him leaning over the sink, staring in the mirror, playing with his damp curls. Phil let his eyes wander over his butt naked boyfriend and chuckled at his adorableness. 

„What are you doing?“ Phil asked as he went to embrace Dan in a hug, resting his chin on Dans shoulder and looking at him in the reflection. Dan smirked at him, wiggling his butt „laying out the bait.“ „hmm..“ Phil giggle into his neck „alright love". They hold eye contact and Dan wiggled his ass again. Phil burried his face in Dans neck, biting playfull. Looking up he could see Dans pouty face. „Dont play coy, Dan“ Phil smirked at him as he pinchen him in the nipple. Dan swatted his hand away, grabbing onto his arm „be nice to me-...“ „Well then behave, and you will get what you want“ Phil shot back pressing his lips against Dans neck, biting him and sucking there, making Dan shudder.

Phil nuzzled into Dan, kissing some of his sensitive spots, licking over them. He pulled him close against his chest, one hand playing with his happy trail. The other one caressing his chest. He looked at the reflection of dans face „do you want me to make you feel good?“ Phil asked softly, trailing his fingers down to Dans soft dick. „Yes, please..“ Dan shuddert again. 

Phil hummed, running his hand over Dans slowly hardening penis, he played a while with it, massaging it, running his thumb over the hooded head, pulling at the skin a little. It grew heavy, as Dan leaned against him with closed eyes. Phil pinched his nipple again, working his thumb over the nob, making Dan suck in a breath. Phil started to stroke Dans dick, as he let his other hand wander over his chest, playing with the other nipple, twisting it so it would harden, he continued the movements, watching Dan in the mirror. Phil loved pleasuring Dan, it was satisfying in itself, to see his partner blissed out and vulnerable, knowing they felt comfortable with each other to let that happen. 

Phil pressed a kiss to his cheek, making him turn to connect into a deep kiss, dipping his tongue into his mouth, slowly pressing and swirling against Dans tongue. Dan sucked at Phils lip, biting down a little, pushing his bum into Phils crotch. Phil moved his fist over Dans tip, making him moan against his mouth, not stopping until he was fucking into his fist. Phil slowed his movements down, sucking at his neck again, he let go of Dans hard dick, moving both hands to his nipples, running his fingers lightly over the hard nubs, sometimes pinching, and then rubbing them both between thumbs and fingers, causing dan to moan little ´ah-ahs´. Phil saw Dans hand twich wanting to touch himself, his dick not getting any attention. „Touch yourself, but go slow“ Phil instructed from behind him, kissing his shoulder.

Dans hand went straight to his dick, stroking it slowly, he let his other hand rest beside the sink, bending over slightly by doing so. Dan looked satisfied for the moment, eyes closed an little breathy moans spilling from his lips, his nipples being still rubbed and teased by Phil. 

He attached his lips to Dans neck and started to kiss down his back. Moving his hands away from Dans nipples, to his sides and hips, holding on shortly as he dropped to his knees. Phil left kisses on Dans butt cheeks, kneading them a little, then spreading them apart slightly to kiss along the inside, going over to licking a little. He pulled Dans ass softly onto his face, making him push it out some more, kissing his hole. Before he started, he reached with one free hand to Dans dick, making Dan let go, who used now both hands to support himself. Phil continued Dans slow stroking motion, collecting precum, making Dan moan louder.

Phil started to run his tongue over the sensitive skin, lapping at Dans hole, working softlly over the muscle with his warm, wet tongue, drawing circles, drawing out louder ´hm-aah´ moans from Dan. Phil sucked over some parts, lapping at them with his tongue before he let got, causing Dan to moan and pant without control, babbling nonsense. He started to massage the muscles with his pointed tongue, gliding over Dans hole, Dans legs started to tremble slightly, so Phil sneaked his free arm around one thigh, deepening his tongues motion, and running his hand slightly faster over Dans dick. 

Dan let out uncontrolled moans, thrusting into Phils fist and grinding down onto his mouth, almost sounding like he could pass out. Phil worked his tongue slightly into Dans hole, working over the nerve endings, sucking a little. He could hear that Dan was close even before Dan started to babble it out, moaning a constant stream „.Aah -mmha ah m´close Aah phil, phil aaah-hm...“. Phil moved his hand in long, tight strokes over Dans dick as he continued to eat him out, slightly sucking at his entrance, letting Dan work himself down on his tongue with short rolling hip movements until his moans peaked, and he shot cum against the bathroom cupboard. 

Phil hold onto him, working him through it, more cum dribbling down, until he twitched under the touch, still panting and moaning. Phil eased his hand of Dans dick first. Stabilizing him a with his arms, removing his mouth, and kissing his butt cheeks again. Phil got up, pulling Dan against him, chest to chest, leaning against the sink. Phil rubbed over Dans back in a soothing matter, letting Dan slumm against him, looking thoroughly blissed out and satisfied. Dan nuzzled into Phils neck, moaning a little. „I love you, so much you dont understand..“ Dan mumbled. Phil tried not to chuckle to much and rubbed his back und hummed back „I love you ,too, you spoon.“ 

 

~ End of Chapter ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would like to hear some thoughts!
> 
> hope you liked it! byeee <3 
> 
>  
> 
> I have to many feelings about IRL Phan...ergo smut.


	6. Decorations (extra) [lets not be the tree]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is something I wrote out of an act of selfcare, but also related to this story. I think it turned out quite good, and maybe would help some people to read, as it helped me to write. If you read, please read till the end. this are only a little over 1000 words, so..yeah. no angst, just thoughts. on christmas. and Dan and Phil. of course. in story form.
> 
> I will also post this individually (I just decided). so dont be confused, thats on purpose. 
> 
> I hope everyone has good festive days ahead, but let me tell you, if youre not, thats okay. If you feel like your mental health is compromised, please talk to a mental health professional. Your feelings are valid. You are valid. 
> 
> * no smut, just fluff, love and humour * ...and i hope you enjoy the story behind it.
> 
>  
> 
> x

05.12.2017

 

Later in the day, london was already getting quiet, only a constant low hum of city sounds, surrounding the modern residential area Dan and Phil lived in. The weather outside wasnt anything in particular, it was mostly just cold and grey like on most days in this doomed city. But there was a place, both shining bright and soft, depending on where you looked, filled with the smell of home, tea and mincepie.

But there was also another smell, new and uncommon, a little out of place in this construct of human desire for a save space. It wasnt an unknown smell, it was one with memories. Memories of community and human kindness, memories of a time of quiet and closeness for some and Memories of the not existence of certain things, the absence of things that are hard to name, things that sometimes go missing over time, or in worse situation could never have been found in the first place.

The smell wasnt everywhere, and not everyone would have been able to identify it on the first try. It was musky, and fresh, and somehow wild. It didnt belong. But somehow had the power to make everyone think it did. There was a certain time, and a certain place, and it was allowed in, allowed to stay for the time being. Until it was send away. But lets not get ahead of ourselfs. For now its here.

Most people would agree that the wildness that it brought was a good thing. But only for the time what was known to most humans as december. The smell of course isnt a material thing. The thing that smell came from is. It is. There.

It stood by the window, that thing. Looking outside. Looking around inside. Trying to determent what it did to be here. Not really understanding. But accepting in the light. A little bit afraid of the alone.

 

The good thing is though. That memories can be made, they can be kept and they can be replaced.

~

_„So what do we do with it?“_

_„What do you mean ´what do we do with it´? We are gonna decorate it.“_

_„And then?“ „Then we gonna have it, and keep it, and water it.“_

_„And how long does it stay?“ „For a couple of weeks“_

_„Can it come to my room?“ „Noo, it stays here, where everyone can see it“_

_„But i want to smell it when I sleep“ „...“ „...“ „why?“_

_„It smells good, dont you think?“_

_„Yes it does, and so everyone can smell it, it will stay here.“_

_„Okay.“ „Hmm. Do you want to help me decorate it now?“_

_„With what do we decorate it?“_

_„See here? I know this box may look a little old and shabby, and there is also another newer one, but this one is special..“_

_„Wha-, Why?“_

_„Because it has memories inside it.“_

_„Whos memories? Has someone lost their memories?“_

_„No. You see, this are our memories.“ Phil_

_„Ours?“ „Yes, mine and dadas and also yours“ Philly -_

_„And we gonna put them on the tree?“ „Yes, pumpkin“ Phil wake up!_

~

„Wha-at?“ Phil turned around, looking at Dans face „You fell asleep, I tried to text you, I guess you have been kinda out of it hu?“ Phil looked around. „Yeah...“ Dan smiled at him, and joined him on the sofa „Sorry that I had to wake you up, but you have still your contacts in, I assume, no glasses, right? and I didnt want you to get a sore...“ Phil spaced out a little. ´What just happened?` he thought to himself.

´It has to have been a dream, right?... but it was so real... that little girl.` „Phil!“ Phil looked up at Dan again, who looked amused but also slightly worried. „Are you listening to me? Are you alright? You seem a bit dazed...“ Now he definitly looked worried. Phil looked around the room again, `no little girl`.

„Did someting happen? Was the delivery guy rude?“ Dan tried to catch his eyes, moving his hand to Phils chin, to make him look at Dan. „Phil, talk to me.“ He gave him an encouraging smile, eyes still worried. „I..“ Phil cleared his throat. „I had dream. I think.“ „Oh. Okay. Did you have a nightmare?“ Phil shook his head, looking at the undecorated tree again, boxes in front of it. „Here, drink some of your tea.“ Phil looked at Dans hand with the cup of tea in it, and took it but didnt drink.

„Alright, do you want to tell me what the dream was about?“ Dan moved phils legs onto his lap, so he could lean against the couch. Phil looked at the tree again. Clearing his throat again„It was so real, the dream, I mean, I guess.“ Phil looked at Dan, let his eyes wander over his face „Yeah? And what was it about?“ Dan smiled at him, still a little worried, but kind of also curious. „There was a blond girl...“ Phil fell quiet again, looking over Dans face, his features, where his dimple should have been. Dan raised an eyebrow at him, leaning his head to the side giving him a unbelieving look. „You had a sexdream about a blond girl and are /this/ dazed out? Geez... wha-“ „No. Ohmygod. no- Dan. It was a little girl.“ Dan fell quiet, looking a little confused „Care to elaborate?“ Phil sighed and looked at the ceiling.

„I was older I think. It was a couple weeks before christmas and you werent there, but like, not in a bad way. I somehow knew that you would be there. For christmas. Because- “ Phil looked back at Dan, who was just curious now. „Promise not to laugh.“ Dan sighed „I promise“ smiling at Phil, rubbing his legs soothingly.

„Okay.“ Phil looked at their old box with christmas decorations. „I think I dreamed about the-. There was this little girl and we talked about decorating the christmas tree. She had way to many questions. I dont know- I think she was maybe three, maybe four.“ Phil looked at Dan again, into his eyes. „She had curly hair. I think- I think she might have been your daughter. Well, our daughter.“

Dan raised his eyebrows, mouth slightly agape. Speechless for once. „Oh my god what am I talking about.“ Phil looked at the ceiling again. „It felt so real...“ Dan took his hand, making phil look at him again, clearing his throat. „Want to tell me about it?“ Intertwinig their hands. „How real it was?“ Smiling at Phil softly. „Yeah..“ Phil smiled back lovingly. „So, I think we were at a house, our hous....“

Phil told Dan everything he could remember. Laughing at the questions the little girl had. Smiling at how real it felt to Phil, making Dan tear up a little. Squeezing his hand. They talked for maybe an hour. But also never really stoped talking about it. Dan didnt believe in psychics. But he believed in Phils dream, believed that their future would hold a lot of things for them, they couldnt even comprehend yet. And that it would be them, together, with a little curly haired, blond girl, just maybe.

They finished decorations that night, putting things on their tree, decorating some places in their home. Their home. They went to bed that night, loving each other, like every day. But also loving that little girl. Not born yet. Yet.

 

~ The End ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you. I hope you are good. I wanted to tell you something. 
> 
> You are valid, and your feelings are too. Don´t let anyone tell you otherwise. There is a reason behind them.
> 
> If you feel like something is not okay, talk to a friend or family member. If you dont feel comfortable talking with friends or family, go get a professional involved. If you feel like you could profit from professional help at all, in any way. go get it. go get it, because you deserve nothing less. There are resources available. almost everywhere locally, but also over the internet if not. 
> 
> If you already knew that, because everyone seems to talk about it in some form. Thats okay. doesnt lose its message though.
> 
> And friend? Thank you for reading.


	7. Festive Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil let out a frustatet groan as he let go of Dans hands to get up. UPS was a pain in the ass sometimes, and not the nice kind of one. Dan almost mewled like a cat in heat out of frustration, being a little overdramatic shit, and buried his face back in the pillows. 
> 
>  
> 
> x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of the following tags make you uncomfortable, dont keep reading. x
> 
> Additional tags for this chapter: ass grabbing, nipple play, masturbation, Frot, Gringing, unintentional tease and delay (I guess? if there is a better word for it let me know please.)
> 
>  
> 
> x

06.12.2017

They didnt have much time today, which shouldnt have been a problem to begin with, but they kept being interrupted. They were having friends stay over today, and had to get things done before that. Things being filming, editing and just generally organizing stuff for the next days and weeks. 

The first time they were interrupted, wasnt a big deal. They were still in bed and Phil had pinned Dan down, letting his mouth run free over Dans neck and throat. Softly grinding their clothed erections over and against each other. Dan was craning his neck trying to work up against Phil, when the door rang. Phil let out a frustatet groan as he let go of Dans hands to get up. UPS was a pain in the ass sometimes, and not the nice kind of one. Dan almost mewled like a cat in heat out of frustration, being a little overdramatic shit, and buried his face back in the pillows. 

They didnt have time to finish what they started there, because next came a call to Dans phone and by the time that was done, the mood was somewhat gone. It happens. It wasnt to bad, they still got some hours before Sophie and PJ had to arrive from Brighton. They went on with their morning and got around to quickly film some more after breakfast, it wasnt anything to big or complicated to film. A weird demo game called ´hello neighbour´ was being uploaded today, not really on the festive side of things, but they kicked that concept out of the window a year ago. 

With filming done for the day relative early, Dan wanted a break, but being the cheeky little fuck he was, it was (of course) not about tea and a snack. Well, Phil was the snack. Phil was about to get the sugar out of the cupboard, when Dan made his move, pinning him against the hard kitchen cupboards, sneaking his arms around his chest and nuzzling into Phils neck, kissing and biting him with little remorse. Dan grinded against Phils ass and let his hands wander over Phils chest, under his shirt, and started to play with his nipples, running his thumbs over them both at the same time, going on to twist them gently, making Phil let out a shaky breaths. „What are you doing....“ Phil asked softly, rubbing his butt back against Dans bulge.

Phil had to stabilize himself against the head cupboards with one arm, resting his head against it. His other hand came up to Dans neck, pulling him in closer, he worked back against Dans dick, letting it slide between his clothed butt cheeks, rubbing back. Dan pulled himself flush against Phil, one hand resting in the middle of Phils chest, he let the other one disssapear into his jogging pants. Dan ran his hand over Phils clothed dick, rubbing against his bulge through the boxer briefs. Dans mouth wandered to his ear as he continued to rub his hands over his erection. „I want you to fuck me“ Dan breathed out against his neck, sucking a little under Phils ear. Sadly, right after that, Phils phone went off, startling them both for a second. 

Dan didnt stop though, instead he put his hand into Phils briefs, running teasing fingertips over Phils erection, making him pant and sigh a little “...Da-an“ „Go on, check who it is“ Dan wispered, starting to play with Phils nipples again, as he closed his hand around Phils dick and started to pump softly, still rubbing up against Phils butt cheeks. Phil got his phone out and let out a frustrated groan „ohmygod, Dan, stop, its my mom, I need to take this..“ Dans hand came to rest almost immediately. He couldnt help it, he laughed into Phils shoulder letting out a frustrated groan, holding onto Phil a little, not to fall over. 

„Hey mom, whats up?“ Phil asked a little out of breath as Dan pulled his hand out of Phils pants, not able to stop laughing into Phils shoulder, trying to be quiet. „Yeah, thats Dan, we where about to edit a video for the gaming channel“ Phil swatted Dan away, grinning himself, sending Dan off into the lounge with quiet nervous guestures. Dan flopped face first into their old, comfy couch, groaning some more in self pity.

They went on and edited the game after that, they had to. Dan had already started by the time Phil finished up the call to his mom, trying his hardest not to be rude. They went on and edited the rest together. After that Dan turned to Phil „should we just give up?“ Phil looked at him, with a little frown „give up what? …Its not that bad of a video, is it?“ Dan chuckelt again „well, it is not the best, but I meant the month worth of sex we´re attempting, and failing at.“ He leaned back in his chair, giving Phil a soft smile. „We´re just so busy this month, I´m starting to think it was a stupid idea... you know.“ 

Phil reached over to him and let his hand rest on Dans forearm, running his thumb over his skin soothingly. „We can stop if you want to, but...“ „It´s not that I want to stop“ Dan interrupted. „Well, then lets not, stop I mean.“ They smiled at each other „Alright, do we have some time before PJ and Sophie arrive?“ Dan grabbed Phils phone from the desk while asking. Phil leaned in quickly, pulling him in again by his shirt. They kissed deep and sloppy for a moment, holding onto each other in a weird position, when the door rang again. Resting their heads against each other. „Guess thats a no...“ Dan let out with a sigh. „Yup, later then?“ Phil pecked his lips one more time as he got up „Yeah, you better believe that.“ Dan shouted after him, and then also went to greet PJ and Sophie. 

They had a pretty nice (some may say ´rad´) Day with PJ and Sophie. Going to Winter Wonderland got them all definitly into a festive mood. Phil and Dan didnt stop with their endavours though, sneaking little touches and kisses in, even while outside, which they wouldnt have done years ago. It was nothing to risky, they where not stupid, just more into each others space than usual. There were also not to many people around generally, today being a weekday.

They had drinks at an icebar, Sophie was so nice to volunteer to be the driver back to the apartment. The atmosphere between the four of them was cosy, enjoying to spend time together, and getting to talk face to face. Dan was a little touchy-feely, and even PJ noticed , not necessary caring about it but curious, giving Phil a look who just smiled.

At some point they went onto the ferris wheel, all four of them fitting comfortably in one passanger car. The view was nothing to special, but still with all the lights shining around them, somewhat beautiful. PJ and Sophie looked around, discussing of what to take pictures, giving Dan and Phil some needed privacy by doing so, without even doing it on purpose. 

Phil had his arm around Dans shoulder and they watched out of the window behind their seats, bodies turned to each other. Phil couldnt really hold his sentimental side back, grinning at Dan and nudging him excitedly, on their way to the top, eyes sparkling. Dan took his hand and squeezed it, giving Phil a fond look, fingers intertwining. 

They knew they didnt have to speak right now, they communicated their love for each other quietly sometimes. Dan nudged Phil with his knee, looking outside as their car reached the top. Phil reached out for his chin though, turning his head so they could kiss, looking Dan in the eyes as he connected their lips into a soft kiss, clothing their eyes for a second, they rested their foreheads against each other. Until they were interrupted by Sophie expressing a quiet ´aw´, PJ snapping a quick picture. They laughed their kitschy behaviour of, and went on talking with their friends, marveling at the city lights after all. 

It was a nice evening all together, they got some sweets and hot drinks, feeling festive. They planned on ordering food once at home, maybe watch a movie together or play a game. Sourrounded by their festive set up from last night. On their way home, they had to stop at a Gas station, refueling the car. Dan went a little bit to far at this point, maybe he was a little bit tipsy, maybe he was a little bit high on emotions, who knows. 

After Phil told PJ a cute anecdote, Dan leaned in smiling, planing on giving him a quick peck on the lips, ending up kissing him softly though and somehow ending up pinching Phils nipple through his jumper, making him moan quietly against his lips. Which left all slightly flustered, not making eye contact afterwards, for a view minutes, PJ played with the radio, until Sofie was back from paying for the gas. 

When they all came back to the apartment, they decided on ordering take out now, pizza of course. While waiting for their food, they agreed onto changing into comfortable clothes for the night. Dan and Phil also still needed to upload a game to the gaming channel. So they did that.

Heading to their bedroom after getting everything done, Dan pinched Phils ass a little. „...so how about now?“ „Really?“ Phil smirked at him. „We dont really got much more time left, do we?“ Dan grinned back and closed the door, leaning against it. Phil gave him a deep look „you and your kinks...“ but he also didnt waiste any more time after that.

He pinned Dan with his body against the door and connected their lips into a deep kiss, hands touching each other everywhere, pulling on clothes. Phil bit down on Dans lip and pulled at it, as he moved his shirt out of the way, disconnecting to get it off. Dan leaned back against the door with tosselt hair and half lidded eyes, following Phils moves as he watched him pull up his own shirt. Dan pulled Phil back in by the hip, holding him there, hands grabbing hungrily at his boyfriends jeans and ass, as he started to grind against his bulge, trying hard to get more friction. He let out a small moan, banging his head against the door in pleasure. Phil worked in rhythm with him letting out little needy noises himself, before he started to suck and bite at Dans neck again, turning him on even more, making him moan louder.

The built up tension from the day made them desperate for more. Phil ran his hands over Dans chest, only teasing his nipples for a moment, pinching them, and moved further down to his jeans. He looked into Dans eyes, leaving a peck on his lips, and went on to open the top button, moving down the zipper slowly, holding eye contact. Dan squirmed under his gentle touch, pulling Phil in by his neck, for another kiss. He went to open Phils jeans with his free hand. 

Pulling away a little, Phil took a deep breath as Dan started to rub over his erection, briefs somehow hightening the sensation. „How...mmh-Ah“ Phil moaned loud as Dan pinched his nipple, twisting it between thumb and finger, still rubbing him through his briefs, a little rougher. „Lets just...“ Dan went on by pushing away Phils jeans, falling down to his feet. Phil leaned back in, grinding hard against Dans dick. He grabbed at his ass, holding him close, as they messily kissed again, more panting and moaning than kissing. Dans hands wanderd all over Phils back and sides, scratching softly over his skin, down to his briefs, moving them further down over his ass cheeks, until they had to stop grinding for a second. 

Dan leaned down pulling off Phils briefs and jeans, finally, letting him step out of them as he got rid of his own. He moved in to kiss Phil again and moved on to lead them to the bed. Phil set down and pulled Dan on top of him, lying down on his back, to horny to care that they already where gone a little bit to long. Dan started to grind against him again, forcing moany breaths from them. „mmh-ha Dan, mh-ah ..need more...“ Phil ached his back a little, grabbing at Dans shoulders and arms, as he moved his hips up against him, feet still on the floor.

Dan panted above him, curls falling slightly into his face „yeah, wait a sec...“ Dan leaned over to Phils bedside table and grabbed the bottle of massage oil, squeezing some in his hand. Phil ran his hands over Dans thighs, up to his boyfriends dick, stroking it. He started to move a little faster, making Dan moan over him, twisting at his tip, spreading some of the precum with his thumb over the head. 

Dan put his oily hand on Phils penis, making him moan out loud, moving up into his hand. They stayed like this for a moment, kissing hungrily again, Dan moved his hips down, making Phil let go of his dick, as he took both in his hand, moving with Phil, rubbing against him. Phil moved one arm over his face, trying to quiet down his groany moans, his deep ´Aah-ahs´ moving trought the room. Dan moaned over him, thrusting and squeezing, rubbing over their heads, he let out a gaspy moan as he came closer to his orgasm „mmhah ha gonna come...“ Phil stuttered up into him, moaning louder „come for me, mmh-ah m´close.“ Dan came all over Phils chest, cum pooling on his belly, loud moans leaving his mouth as he continued to move his hand, thrusting against Phil. Phil came a moment later, biting in his arm a little, moaning loud behind it, his cum mixing with Dans. He stroked them through it, letting Phil ride out his orgasm, twitching a little himself. 

Phil catched Dan as he slumped down against him, panting. They just layed there for moment, holding each other in bliss, until their breaths calmed down. Dan giggled into Phils neck „there is no way they didnt hear that..“ Phil just grunted unter him, letting out a breath „well, ups..“ chuckling under Dan, and turning his head to leave a kiss on his cheek, nuzzling against him, before they had to get up, cleaning themselfs of. Ahead of leaving the bedroom Phil pulled Dan into another hug, „I love you way to much, this is going to be so uncomfortable“ making Dan chuckle „for who?“ and squeezed Phil one more time „love you, too.“

 

~ End of Chapter ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :) 
> 
> feel free to comment.
> 
>  
> 
> side note: I dont take full responsibility for this one (I do but I also dont). my cats woke me up before 5 am on friday and I couldnt get back to sleep because parts of this were stuck in my head. so I went to write them down, completly forgetting my coffee addiction while at it. I guess life is strange like this sometimes. :D


	8. Soft Thrill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> `Some like to imagine  
> The dark caress of someone else I guess any thrill will do`
> 
> Yes, Phil thought, moaning quietly. Squeezing his head a little, imagining how his mouth would look so pretty around him, how good it would feel. 
> 
>  
> 
> x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of the following tags make you uncomfortable, dont keep reading. x
> 
> Additional tags for this chapter: masturbation, thigh grinding, biting and ass grabbing if you squint, hint at voyeurism
> 
>  
> 
> Ah, and songfic I guess, so if you want to listen to the song: Hozier with ´someone new´.  
> I recommend to listen and watch the song and official video first: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPJSsAr2iu0  
> <3
> 
> x

07.12.2017

 

Most people think Phil is the innocent one. Theyre not wrong. In comparison to Dan, he is. That doesnt mean he isnt a horny little shit in privat, with his partner next to him, like today. You see, Dan is not the only one who wakes up horny, usually thats Phil, one of the things his coffee addiction weirdly cant seem to break. And a ´to-early-morning-grumpy´, horny Phil is really something.

People are just diffrent. Dan was the kinky one, Phil the horny one in their relationship. They knew that. So it wasnt to strange for Phil to wake up with a boner after they just had sex last night. Its not like it happened every day, like when he was 21, it gotten less over the years, Phil getting older seemed to help.

´Maybe its in my genes, maybe its because I´m a late bloomer´ Phil sometimes thought, both reasonings do not really make sense, but biology isnt Phils strong suit, and he also didnt really care right now, because it was not an issue for him, or them.

~

It was still early in the morning on this Thursday, cold winter air blowing strongly outside their bedroom window, creating little whistling noises. Phil stirred in bed, already awake for about 20 minutes, Dan deeply asleep besides him, making cute snoring sounds, being a little burrito. He didnt want to wake Dan up, there was a relatively big chance that he wasnt up for another round after last night.

So Phil was stuck, boner in his payama bottoms. Sophie and PJ out there somewhere in their Apartment, probably still asleep in their guest room, most likely, since they had a late night. But he couldnt be sure about that, so going to the bathroom to take a shower, while still having a huge tent in his pajama pants, was not something Phil wanted to deal with right now, or risking Sophie or PJ seeing him like that.

So Phil decided to distract himself. Music maybe, nothing wrong with that. He clicked through playlists, not really knowing what to choose from, until he found something he hadnt listened to in quite a while. He clicked play, soft sounds coming through his headphones. He had his eyes closed, relaxing into the mattres.

He was already half through the song when he noticed how fitting it was.

 

_`I wake at the first cringe of morning_  
_And my heart's already sinned`_

Phil groaned to himself quietly. His mind wandering even more now, to yesterday night, the knowing amused looks Dan had send him, all of them slightly intoxicated, things got flirty, Phil just couldnt help himself sometimes. He clicked repeat.

 

_`Go and take this the wrong way_  
_You knew who I was with every step that I ran to you`_

It wasnt an issue for them, Dan understood that Phil would never hurt him, or cheat on him, so the jealousy ebbed away over time. They worked on themselfs and now there was a huge amount of trust between them.

 

_`Only blue or black days_  
_Electing strange perfections in any stranger I choose`_

_`Would things be easier if there was a right way?_  
_Honey, there is no right way`_

Phil groaned again. The erection not going away with where his thoughts went. He wiggled a little in his payama bottoms. Soft friction frustrating him.

 

_`So I fall in love just a little, oh little bit_  
_Everyday with someone new `_

Yeah, sound about right, Phil thought, as his hand went south, softly squeezing his dick through his payamas, eliciting a soft sound from his mouth.

 

_`I fall in love just a little, oh little bit_  
_Everyday with someone new `_

His mind wandered to the curly hair. Tight jeans around his cheeky little ass. He started to palm himself imaging his touch. His kiss on his own hot, sweaty skin, errections grinding against each other, teeth biting. Precum was seeping into the fabric of his payamas. To turned on to stop.

 

_`There's an art to life's distraction_  
_To somehow escape the burning weight – the art of scraping through`_

Phil put his hand into his payamas, stroking his cock, swiping his thumb over his head, collecting precum. Little sounds leaving his mouth, stroking himself faster.

 

_`Some like to imagine_  
_The dark caress of someone else I guess any thrill will do`_

Yes, Phil thought, moaning quietly. Squeezing his head a little, imagining how his mouth would look so pretty around him, how good it would feel.

 

Phil could feel the sheets moving around himself, still stroking his dick he opened his eyes, a little confused, realising that Dan was sitting up besides him, looking quite cosy in his burrito, amused expression on his face. Phil stopped his hands movement, a small whimper coming from his lips. He pulled his headphones of and turned his face into the pillow, to embarresed to function right now, uttering a quiet „fuck..“, making Dan laugh a little.

„What are you doing, Philly?“ Dan asked cheeky grinn on his face, but also loving voice. Phil groaned into the pillow, not sure why he was so embarrassed by the situation, he just was. Dans hand moved his hair out of his face and made him turn his head a little. „And who did you think about?“ He looked knowing into Phils eyes, chuckling amused, raising an eyebrow. Phil burried himself more into the bed, „dont be mean...“ he mutttered again.

While Dan caressed Phils hair, feeling a little bad for making Phil so embarrassed, he asked „Hmm, can I help with that?“, massaging his scalp lightly. Phil looked up at Dan „I thought you might not want to after last night..“ „Hmm, well, I would like to make you feel good“ Dan looked at him, caressing Phils cheek with his thumb now, smirking at him „that was pretty hot, what you just did... you know?“ He ran his thumb over Phils bottom lip, leaning in and kissing him softly.

Phil turned to Dan, pushing his phone and headphones away. He reached out and pulled Dan in for a hug, who let out a surprised sounding „Oh“, letting Phil bury his face into his neck. Dan moved the duvet out of the way, giving them full body contact, holding Phil close while kissing his head, nuzzling it. They tangled their legs together, Dan wedged his between Phils, holding each other for a moment. Dan was about to ask what Phil would like, still wanting to make him feel good about his arousal. But then Phil moved under him.

He started to kiss softly at Dans neck, going over to his shoulder and chest, running his hands over his partners back, pulling him closer, softly moving over his thigh. Phil loved Dans legs, they were always so soft and strong at the same time, even when he was still growing into the fit and healthy man he was now.

Dan was over Phil, letting his turned on boyfriend work himself over his soft leg, rubbing his erection against it, moaning little ´Ah-ahs´ into his shoulder. He let one hand caress Phils body, moving over his chest and arm while Phil worked himself up towards his orgasm. Dan let his hand run into Phils payamas, squeezing his soft butt, holding him closer so it was easier to move up against him, kneading his butt cheek.

Phils hard dick leaked more precum into the fabric, making it wet by doings so. He grew nearer to his peak, loving the feeling of Dan around him, holding him, feeling so close and connected. Phil bit into Dans shoulder as he started to moan louder, breathless ´Ah-ha-ah´ sounds. „Its alright, Phil, come for me, okay? Let go.“ Phil panted hard into Dans neck, stuttering up against him, he let out a whimper as he came, moaning more as he continued to rub over Dans thigh. Cum shooting into his pants, seeping through to Dans thigh.

Phil breathed heavy under Dan, movements coming to a stop, looking a little dazed into Dans face. Dan just smiled at him and nuzzling their noses together, leaning in for a soft kiss, hugging Phil again. „Are you okay?“ Dan mumbled into Phils hair, who just nodded.

Phil kissed over Dans cheek and moved their lips back together. „Do you want me to..?“ he went to ask but Dan already shook his head „no, just wanted to make you feel good.“ Phil looked up at him, kissing him again „thank you...“They layed there for a second, until Phil got uncomfortable in his wet payamas.

So he changed out of them, discarding them on the floor next to his headphones, giving Dan the tissue box to get rid of anything on his leg. Smiling shyly at him, as if they never had done this before. Dan layed on his side, leaning up on his arm as he took the box from Phil. After he cleaned up himself, he pulled his sheepish boyfriend back into a hug, to happy to care about much right now. They cuddled back together, giving themself another 20 minutes until they heard sounds from the kitchen.

~

After they all had breakfast together and cleaned themself up, they went on with the day, filming the videos for the DAPG and KickthePJ channels. The spend some more time chatting with each other over tea, before Sophie and PJ had to drive back to Brighton.

All in all they had two really good days. And they didnt really care much more about sex on that thursday, because to be satisfied and to enjoy each other, does not purely have to do with ones own sexual pleasure. Sometimes the pleasure you get from being there for your partner is much more fulfilling. They were just happy. And thats pretty damn good.

 

~ End of Chapter ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! thanks for reading. 
> 
> Hope ya´ll good. happy festive days to everyone! 
> 
>  
> 
> and leave me a comment on your way out :p 
> 
>  
> 
> x


	9. Keeping An Eye On It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Dan just stood there, watching, thinking a little to slowly, listening in on the sounds Phil made, quieted down by the shower.
> 
>  
> 
> -mostly smut- further tags under notes will spoil it. 
> 
>  
> 
> x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of the following tags make you uncomfortable, dont keep reading. x
> 
>  
> 
> Additional tags for this chapter: form of voyeurism, masturbation, intergluteal/intercrural sex, teasing, fingering, soft form of orgasm control, ... tell me if I forgot something.
> 
>  
> 
> x

08.12.2017 

 

The rest of the day before, was filled with them editing the new truth bomb vid, uploading it and deciding on some more games they would film today and tomorrow. They had a good night sleep, both just cosy in bed, lying next to each other. They needed their sleep if they would want to get everything done the next days, that being, filming mainly, amongst other things.

Dan woke up to an empty bed, phone vibrating somewhere in the sheets. He turned off the alarm and rolled himself into a duvet burrito again, face buried in the pillows, trying his best to wake up. Their apartment was unusual quiet, but it was to early for Dan to care. The bedroom was uncomfortable cold this morning.

~

When Dan finally got up he went to look for Phil, just in his tight black boxers and a hoodie he grabbed. Hearing the shower first, before he even could look anywhere else. The door was closed and Dan went to open it quietly, trying to surprise Phil, maybe joining him.

What he didnt expect was to find him, back against the wall, hot water cascading down on him, hand around his dick. And Dan just stood there, watching, thinking a little to slow, listening in on the sounds Phil made, quieted down by the shower. 

He closed the door slowly, trying to make no noise. He could feel the blood rushing to his dick, being way to turned on by Phils hand moving over his erection, he could see his hips thrust slightly into his hand, completly lost in the feeling. Dan wondered how long Phil already stood there, doing that, his Dick looked kind of angry, and Phl moaned ´Oh-ahs´ as he flicked his wrist over the tip, and then slowing down again.

Dan leaned back at the wall, letting his hand wander to his bulge as he watched Phil masturbate. Phils free hand, previously rested on the wall, moved behind him, between his butt cheeks, Dan presumed, slick with water, he could see Phils expression change as he put his finger to his hole, moving over it. 

Dan was to turned on, the bathroom was steamy and hot, he pulled his hoodie over his head, letting it fall to the floor. He slid his hand into his boxer briefs, slowly running his fingers over his dick, stroking it, moaning himself as he let his thumb run through the precum on his tip, all while watching Phil, his blissed out expression, mouth a little open, finger in his butt.

Dan continued to touch himself as he watched his boyfriend let go of his own dick and slid his finger away from his bum, leaning to grab the soap next to him, stepping out from under the stream. Squeeezing some into his palm before he continued to soap up his belly and chest, circling over his nipples. He moved one hand down to his dick, shuddering as his soaped up fingers closed around his head, twisting his hand a little to give him some friction, he moaned, broken, loud´Ahs´, pushing up into his hand, stroking again, flicking his wrist over the tip from time to time.

Dan let out a quiet moan himself, pulling his boxers down to his thighs so he could stroke his dick without being constricted, imitating Phils movements. He wanted to join him but he also really didnt want to interrupt the moment, fully aware that this was getting into blurry territory, without a proper conversation.

He pulled his boxer briefs up again, but let his hand around his dick, and cleared his throat loud enought so Phil would hear it, uttering a „Phiil?“. Hand cought in the cookie jar so he didnt had to explain to much right now. Looking a little disheveled.

~

When Phil heared Dan, he opened his eyes slowly, looking him straight in the face, knowing exactly where he was, what he did. Phil was still touching himself, but slowing down his movement. He smirked at his slightly guilty looking boyfriend „well, look whos up..“  
He took with his free hand some soap from his belly and ran his slippery fingers over to his crack, caressing his own hole, he closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he continued the motion. 

„Are you just gonna stay there?“ „Phi-il..“ Phil opened his eyes again, smiling at Dan, a bit more loving „I mean you could stay there and keep thouching yourself.“ Dan writhed under Phils eyes, moving his hand slightly in his boxer briefs, letting out a breath. „Or you could come in here...“ Dan moaned quietly again, hand moving faster, leaning against the wall, not sure what to do yet.

Phil closed his eyes, concentrating on his pleasure and listening to Dan, breathing heavily while a finger slipped in and out of his hole, hand softly stroking his dick. He looked up at Dan again through half lidded eyes, saw how he stumbled out of his boxer briefs, hard erect penis bobbing in front of him. Phil smiled pleased. He took his hand from his bum and let the water ran over it, turning towards Dan.

„Hey there..“ Dan tried nonchalantly, stroking his own length, while Phils eyes wandered over his body, eating him up, as he stepped into the shower „mmh, missed you“. He put his hand to Dans neck, and pulled them together, connecting their lips into a hungry kiss, panting into each others mouth heavily, still stroking themselfs. Dan leaned against the wall, taking a moment to look at Phil, skin red from the hot water, dick flushed and hard. „How long have you been here?“ Dan asked, looking searching into Phils eyes, who moved his thumb over Dans neck and throat.

Phil leaned into Dan, running his mouth over his neck, biting and sucking at his skin, carefull not to leave marks.“I waited for you to get out of bed, but you didnt came so I started without you.“  
„Oh..“ „Yup.“ „So... this is a thing now?“ Dan looked at him with a little unsure smile „if you want it to be...“ Dan nodded. Phil let go of his dick, and pulled himself flush against Dans body, kissing him hungrily again, Dan crawled at his back holding him close, moving their slick bodys against each other. Dans hands wandered down to Phils ass, caressing his butt cheeks, massaging and squeezing them running his finger over Phils rim teasingly, holding him close as they moved with each other, kissing and panting into each other until they needed more. 

He leaned back a little, smiling lovingly at Dan and cupping his cheeks to kiss him softly „ I love you..“ moving his lips to Dans ear, nibbling at his earlobe, „..you little kinky shit.“ Dan buried his face into Phils neck, hugging him, mumblin a „love you“ rubbing against him. Phil hummed into his neck, hugging back for a moment. 

Phil disconnected his body fully from Dan „..turn around for me, Daniel“ he said with a smirk. Dans eyes widened, pupils dialated, as he did as told and leaned his hands against the wall. Phil took the bottle of soap and squeezed some on his back, he rubbed over his shoulders and spine for a while until he went further south, scooping some foamy soap up and slid his fingers over Dans ass cheeks, into his ass crack all the way to his balls, making him shiver, as he massaged them and pulled his hand back, finger playing with his entrance. 

Phil pressed his dick between Dans bum cheeks, rubbing the tip over his rim and hole teasingly, making Dan moan quietly, writhing under his touch, looking back at Phil while pushing against him. Phil kissed along his shoulder before he started grinding against Dans round ass, dick between the cheeks, moaning and panting into his neck. Phil watched how his dick slipped up and down in Dans butt crack, his head bulging and red.

He wrapped his hand around Dans chest, moving it to his dick, while the other hold onto his shoulder. Dan moved one arm up, resting it between his head and wall, while his other hand reached back, grabbing at Phils butt, holding onto him, as he moved his ass back against Phils dick, thrusting into his hand in the next moment, making each other moan in pleasure. Phil worked Dan up, flicking his hand over the tip, making him moan little ´ahs´ and ´mmhs´, until Dan was getting close, thrusting out of rhythm into his hand, moaning louder „Ah-ha-ahs´, and then slowed his movement down into long strokes, pulling Dan away from his edge.

Phil move his dick with one hand over Dans hole again, teasing him, rubbing against him until he started thrusting slowly between his legs, towards his balls, over them. Dan closed his thighs, giving Phil more friction, moaning at the sensation quietly, „fuck.. please.“ Phil hummed „yeah?“ still thrusting slowly. „Hmm, more...“ Dan sticked out his bum. „Touch yourself for me..“ Phil instructed, kissing over his shoulder and neck.

Phils hands moved to Dans hips, letting go of Dans dick, who grabbed at himself, stroking it faster then Phil before. Phil moand loud ´AH-ah´sounds into Dans back, as he thrusted against him a few times, dick between Dans soft slippery legs, fingers digging into his hips, pounding against Dans ass Phil came without warning, twitching at the intensity, cum dribbling between Dans thighs. Phil continued to thrust slower inbetween them, riding out his orgasm, sucking and biting into his neck again, panting. Dan moved his hand fast over his dick moaning against his arm, flicking his wrist over the tip, trembling a little, seeing some of Phils cum between his legs.

Phil made him stop by pushing his hand down to Dans dick. Nuzzling against his neck „let me..“ making Dan moan slightly frustated, wanting to get there... but Phil turned him around, quieting him down by kissing him. He pushed him softly against the wall, moving his lips and tongue over Dans neck and throat, sucking and biting, all while he stroked him slowly, making Dan writh, whinning his name „Phiil...“ 

Phil „shush, I´ll make it worth it..“ slid his free hand between Dans leg, pushing them apart slightly. He rubbed his slippery finger over Dans hole, massaging at the muscle a little, before he pushed one wet finger half into it, moving it carefully. Dan hold onto him, arms around Phils shoulders,relaxing and moaning quietly, Phil pushed his finger further into him. He started slow, finger moving around, twisting a little, and pushing in and out softly, stroking his dick and flicking his hand over Dans tip, running his thumb over the head from time to time, working Dan up again. Making him moan breathless ´Ahs´ into his neck. 

Phil could feel Dan getting closer as he moved into his touches again, even before Dan could mumble „please dont stop... mmah.. m´close.“ Phil moved his finger all in, only moving it in short movements in and out, stroking him faster. „I wont“ kissing him soothingly on his cheek. Dan thrusted into his hand, getting out of rhythm. Phil moved his hand up to Dans tip, staying there, moving over it again and again, he could feel Dan squeezing down on his finger as his moans got louder, ´Oah-Ahs´ spilling out of him as he came all over Phils hand, thrusting and twitching. Phil moved his hand up and down on Dans penis, stroking it softly, while Dan hold onto him with trembling legs. 

They stood there a moment, both blissfully exhausted as Dan came down from his high. He moved his bum a little, and Phil took it as sign to slowly remove his finger, leaning in closer to him, Phil ran his hands over Dans sides, soft dicks between them, he kissed his cheek again. Dan hummed against him, and moved the hot water more over them, both seeking some more warmth. They looked at each other, eyes just resting on each other before they kissed again, lips moving in loving manner. 

Phil nuzzled their noses, giving Dan a fond look, relaxing against his body. Dan sighed „that was fun...“ „Yeah, so funny Dan...“ Phil teased, kissing his cheek. Dan just gave him a look „shut up..“ kissing him one more time before he grabbed the soap. They cleaned up and got out of the shower. Going on about their day, eating a quick breakfast, getting a haircut and filming a couple of videos. 

~ 

They were quite happy and relaxed, everything moving smoothly, no hiccups. After finally uploading the gaming channel video, they sat in their lounge, both on macs, doing god knows what... Their christmas tree blinked across the room and they had a scented candle on, lights dimmed.

Phil moved his legs to stretch them and digged his feet under Dans thighs as he put his mac on the table. Dan looked up from the screen, giving him a smile. Phil snuggled further into their sofa moving a colourfull blanket over himself, closing his eyes. „Want to go to bed?“ Dan asked softly as he rubbed soothingly over Phils legs. „Yeah, soon... hm, comfy.“ „Alright“ Dan looked over Phils relaxed face and continued to massage and fondle the part of his legs he could reach as he went back to what he was doing before. 

Not 10 minutes later he could hear Phil snore softly into one of the little cloud pillows, glasses askew. He got up, carefully, not to wake Phil yet and turned their notebooks off, cleaned some stuff away, back to the kitchen before he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and stuff. When he was done he went back to the lounge finding Phil was still snoring into the pillow, deeply asleep, he took of his glasses.

Dan sat next to him on the edge of the sofa, running his hand over his chest, kissing his cheek softly. Phil stirred and moved over, hugging Dans legs, burying his face into them while he hummed. Dan caressed through his soft hair „Come with me to bed you lazy spoon?“ „mmh.. comfy“ Phil hugged his legs closer. Dan chuckled to himself, detaching himself from Phil a little. „come on now, bed is more comfortable..“ He pulled Phil up into a sitting position, who looked sleepy at Dan, tousled hair. 

Dan moved his fingers through his hair, before he got up and pulled, a slightly more awake Phil to his feet, hugging him for a moment just cuddling. They went to bed, Phil in his pajama bottoms, Dan just in briefs, both cuddling under their warm duvet. Dan fell asleep to Phils soft breathing, arms wrapped around his boyfriend.

 

~ End of Chapter ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp. that happened. thanks for reading! 
> 
> leave a comment! I dont bite! (ha..)
> 
> :D
> 
>  
> 
> x


	10. Coconut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil hummed, Dan could sometimes be soft and grumpy at the same time, it was heartwarming to see. So he reached out for his armes, pulling them away from his legs and maneuvered him into his lap.
> 
>  
> 
> x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of the following tags make you uncomfortable, dont keep reading. x
> 
> Additional tags for this chapter: massage, anal sex, hole teasing.
> 
>  
> 
>  probably the last time anal for this fic. but not 100% sure yet.
> 
> x

09.12.2017

 

They got up early again this morning, doing more editing and filming that day. They were busy, getting things done for their channels. After that they took a break from work and just chilled on their own, Dan did some more yoga to help him relax, Phil read a book in the lounge, watching him from time to time, when he did an especially interesting pose, sticking out his cute ass, in his thight yoga leggings, cute galaxy pattern on it, _`nobody would believe me that, ever...´_ he tought to himself. They attempted to eat something healthy-ish for once for a snack and Dan made a salad while Phil made some sandwiches.

Later that evening they got around to do a gaming live show, nothing much happened besides that Dan had to wear the cheesesuit, failing at overcookeds christmas special together. Phil could tell that he tried to not let it bother him, but he was clearly annoyed. So when they finished up, Dan disappeared into their apartment somewhere. Phil sighed to himself, he knew he took it maybe a little to far this time, but decided to give Dan some space and talk later, sometimes that all you can do.

~

Phil went with some tea (and snacks) to their upstairs lounge and spend more time reading. It was getting quite cosy in this part of their apartment, the tree and decorations looked festive and their constant use of scented candles made everything smell nice. Phil buried his feet into the fluff and got a blanked. He was completely immersed in the book within seconds. It was one of his favorites, a older Stephen King book he read the first time when he was maybe 16.

It was getting late, nearing 11 pm, when Phil heard Dan coming into the lounge, the stairs making noises that could be quite scary at night. Phil looked up from the paragraph he was reading at the moment and saw that Dan came to him, clad in only a towel. Phil smiled to himself and continued reading, trying to not give it to much attention. That however didnt last long.

Dan sat down on the fluff that was place on the ottoman, with spread legs, so Phils feet were directly under his crotch, just the towel and blanket between them. Phil looked up over his book, raising an eyebrow at him. „Whats up?“ Phil asked, trying to ignore Dans nackedness. „Are you still busy?“ Dan answered with a question, looking a little unsatisfied, unpleased. Phil leaned his head slightly to the side „I have time, want to talk?“ „Yeah Phil, I sit here naked because I want to talk...“ Phil laughed at that, Dan smiling as well.

„No but seriously, everything ok?“ Dan leaned forward, hugging Phils legs and resting his head on the knees. „Yeah, I´m alright...“ Dan closed his eyes for a second before he looked at Phil again, smiling timid. „I just got cold earlier, and all the sitting made my back hurt...“ „hmm.. did the shower help?“ Phil put the bookmark in the side he was on and put the book away. „I guess, ..“ Dan nuzzled his face against Phils legs and closed his eyes again, breathing in Phils scent mixed with washing detergent, making his nose itch.

Phil hummed, Dan could sometimes be soft and grumpy at the same time, it was heartwarming to see. So he reached out for his armes, pulling them away from his legs and maneuvered him into his lap. Dan went along with it, burying his face into his neck and breathed in, cuddling up to Phil, who rubbed over his back. Dan relaxed into Phil and let out a content sound as Phil softly rubbed over some muscles in his neck, caressing his soft skin. He placed his face in Dans mane and closed his eyes, being happy with the way things work themself out sometimes. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Dan sometimes moving to get more comfy, and ending up with his hand buried between Phil and the sofa, sitting on his thighs and resting his head on Phils shoulder, breathing deeply, as Phil cuddled him. „Want a massage in bed maybe?“ Phil offered after some time, kissing Dans curly haired head. Dan hummed and looked up at him, uttering a soft „alright..“ „Well get up then, Ill be right there, ok?“ Phil kissed his forehead „Hmh.“

Dan nuzzled one more time into Phils neck before he climed off of him clumsily, loosing his towel while doing so and earning a soft giggle from Phil for it. Dan ignored the towel though, too sleepy and nackedness not being an issue for him and just went into the direction of their bedroom swaying his ass for Phil to look at, flopping into the soft mattress as soon as he reached the bed. Pulling the duvet over himself while he waited for Phil, closing his eyes.

Phil went into their kitchen, and got a small bowl and a jar of coconut oil out, heating it up for a few seconds. He almost ate some of it, the smell being so nice and tasty, but decided against it and went for a marshmallow instead. As he came into their bedroom, he saw Dan sprawled out under the duvet in the middle of the bed, head hidden in the pillows. Phil put the warm oil onto the nightstand almost letting it slip out of his hand before he could put it down.

He connected his Phone to the bluetooth speaker, choosing a soothing instrumental playlist, and turned the volume down. Dan hummed appreciative and wiggled under the duvet looking up at him with big eyes. Phil walked to the end of the bed and pulled it slowly down to his calves, stopping there so he would stay warm. Phil took of his shirt and sweatpants, crawling onto Dans back in just boxer shorts.

He scooped up some of the oil and started to spread it over his back and shoulders, softly covering his skin in it, making Dan sigh. He took a little bit more and started to work over his neck with both hands, kneading the muscles, stroking down to his shoulder blades from time to time, rubbing there in circular motion, drawing out moans as Phil loosened up the muscles.

He went on to his shoulders, kneading the tight muscles, applying more pressure with his thumbs and making Dan groan into the pillow „too much?“ „No... more, yes ..right th-...mmh-ah“ Phil just smiled to himself, Dan was putty under his hands. Once the muscles soften, he let his hands roam over Dans back again, taking some more coconut oil. He ran his hands in broad strokes over his back, pressing his thumbs next to his spine. Dan let out another groan, as his back popped in a few place.

He continued to rub some more oil over his skin, working out a few thight muscles in his back. Over his shoulder blades again, and up and down the spine, making Dan moan quietly in the pillow. He went lower and moved onto Dans thighs, rubbing more oil over his butt cheeks and lower back, caressing the soft skin. Phil honestly enjoyed this, seeing Dan being completely relaxed and moaning in pleasure under his touches, and not out of sexual pleasure, was rewarding. He massaged his butt muscles, and caressed the soft skin, trying not to get too turned on by it.

Phil went back up Dans back with his hands, just stroking over his soft oily skin and easing him out of the massage gently. When he was pretty much done he moved up again, sitting on Dans bum, his semi pressing against it, and moved one hand up his neck, into his hair, massaging his scalp. He leaned over and rested the other hand besides Dan, leaning down and kissing him softly over his neck to his cheek. „Better now?“ Dan hummed contently and wiggled his bum against Phil, making him hum back. He rested his chest for a secong on Dan and nuzzled against his neck, kissing over it.

Phil lied down on his left side and cuddled up to Dan, his right leg still over him, as Dan turned towards Phil and cuddled back, chest to chest. Dan went on and kissed him lovingly, lips moving soft and teeth nibbling carefully at his bottom lip. „Hmm, youre such a good masseur...thanks“ Dan mumbled aginst his face, making Phil smile and kissing his cheek, and up to his ear „want me to massge you some more?“ Phil asked hot breath over Dans neck and ear, leading his lips over his neck, kissing and licking him teasingly.

Dan shuddered under him, kissing him again „hmm... you mean?“, looking at him, searching in his eyes, „yeah that, or we could have sex? if you want to?“ Phil smiled at him „I mean if your up for it tonight.“ Phil looked questioningly at him „hm“ Dan looked comically back at Phil „just say you want to fuck me, Philly,.. you know me well enough“ laughing a little into Phils neck and hugging him. Phil pushed him onto his back and pinned him down softly, conecting their groins.

Phil smiled back at Dan before they kissed again, deeper this time, tongues moving against each other, kind of losing themselfs in it for a moment. They moved softly against each other, feeling their soft dicks growing, rubbing teasingly over each other, only Phils boxers in the way. Phil moved his lips over Dans neck, sucking at the sensitive skin there, scraping with his teeth over it, biting down a little.

They disconnected and Phil leaned over to get the little bowl with coconut oil, he dipped his fingers in and moved down over Dan, sitting between his legs. He slid one slick finger over Dans soft erection and taking it fully into his hand, softly stroking him, making Dan close his eyes, enjoying the feeling. Phil got him hard pretty quick, pulling his foreskin back and teasing his red head with his oily hand, making Dan moan quiet ´mh-ahs´as he flicked his hand loosly over it. He slowed down after a while, letting go of Dans dick, massaging softly over his thighs and caressing his belly.

„Come up your knees for me?“ Dan locked at Phil and smiled before he sat up pecking Phils lips and turned around, grabbing some pillows to rest his chest on, sticking his bum towards Phil. He smiled at his silly boyfriend as he wiggled his cheeks further in his direction. His smile turned into a smirk as Phil slapped Dans right cheek, making a smaking sound, the suddenness of it cousing him to flop back into the pillows with a squeal. "Oi!" Dan looked back at him with a fake glare in his eyes, smile creeping on his face. Phil chuckled and leaned down to kiss over his butt cheek.

Phil dipped his hand into the oil again, coating his fingers and moved on finger over Dans hole, massaging it, making him look back at him again. They locked eyes before he nudged it in and moved carefully. Dan relaxed into the touch, resting his head on the pillow again. Phil moved the finger further into Dan, just moving around, twisting. Then moving against the walls, massaging the muscle to loosen up. He slid his finger out and teased Dans entrance before he carefully moved on to two fingers.

He slowly pushed in, just slightly nudging them further into him, once Dans relaxed enough. Phil moved then around, stretching him, not going for the prostate yet. Phil watched his finger dissapear in Dans hole, again and again, working him open. His free hand dipped into the oil again and he moved it to Dans inner thigh, caressing his balls a while and then his dick, just slowly strocking it, making Dan move into his hand and back on his fingers.“hm, ...Phil ..moreah.“

Phil moved a third finger with his next move into Dan, not fully pushing in jet. Dan moved himself on it after a moment of stretching, moaning into the pillow as Phil moved his other hand over Dans dick, teasing the head. They both waited for Dan to further relax before Phil moved the fingers around again, slick with coconut oil. Phil let go of Dans dick and moved the Hand to his own penis, pulling his boxers down to his thighs, stroking himself while he still fucked Dans pink hole.

Dan moved his hand to his dick and touched himself for a moment, looking back at Phil „hmm, more... fuck me?“ Phil slowed down, looking into his eyes and let go of his dick „sure“ smiling back at him, both a little dazed from arousel, eyes with heavy lids. He eased his fingers out and kissed Dans butt cheek, before he dipped his fingers into the rest of the coconut oil again and spread it over his dick. Phil placed his tip at Dans hole and rubbed it over it teasingly, causing Dan to push his ass out and bury his face into the pillows. He softly smacked it against his entrance a view times making Dan squirm, and rubbed slowly over his hole again, not nudging it in yet.

When Dan had enough he pushed back at it, only causing Phils dick to slip over his crack, making Dan groan frustrated, „stop teasing, you ass face.“ Phil chuckled „alright, hold still...“ he grabbed Dans hip with one hand and aligned his dick with Dans entrance, slowly nudging the tip in, making both moan quietly at the intimate sensation, as it passed the ring of muscles. Phil stopped moving for a moment „say when, okay?“ and caressed Dans butt cheeks with his hands, rubbing soothingly over his lower back.

Phil could feel Dan push himself backwards as a sign that he was ready for more, and moved towards him, „you okay?“ „yeah, just ...move please.“ Phil moved slowly in and out, going a little bit deeper every time. Dan moved with him, as they built up a comfortable rhythm. Dan moved his hips around so Phil would rub over his prostate, making him breath heavily into the pillows, working harder against Phil, hips rolling together.

Phil let his hands run over Dans back and ass looking down as his dick disappeared in Dans entrance, over and over again, he used his right hand to smack his cheek again, making Dan writh at the sensation, not being to painfull. Dan started to let out moans, working himself harder back on Phil, his butt cheeks and phils groin creating slapping sounds. They were hitting his prostate every time, creating a pleasureble sensation throughout Dans pelvis, making him moan nonstop into the pillows.

Phil started to thrust harder into Dan, moving his hips forwards quicker movements. „mmh ah mhmore, Phil, Phil...“ He hold on to Dans hips moving deeper, moaning himself loud as Dans tight soft wall worked over his dick. „fuck, Dan touch yourself..“ „hmm, Ah-ah, mmok, fuck, close...“ Dans left hand went to his dick, flicking over his dick and head, making himself moan even louder into the pillows.

Dan came with a loud moan, the Ah-ha-hm-Aahs´ moving from wall to wall, and contracted his hole as he spilled cum all over his hand and sheets. The tightness of Dans bum kicked Phil over the edge as well, and he let out a few more throaty moan, ´Ah-ha-ghnAh´mixing with Dans as his cum spilled into him. They moved with each other slowly, riding out their orgasms and coming to a stop. Dan was completely buried into his pillow pile, breathing heavily, curls sticking to his sweaty forehead. Phil moved his hand soothingly over Dans bum and lower back, before he started moving out of Dan by sitting back, cum dribbling out of his pink hole.

Phl grabbed the tissue box quickly and moved up his thigh where the cum started to dribble down. Dan moved a little and looked back at him over his right shoulder, looking a little knocked out and disceveled. He reached with his clean hand some tissues and wiped himself down, Phil flopped himself down next to him, looking up at him from behind the pillows „...are you alright?“ Dan smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him „yeah you spoon“ kissing him again lovingly.

Phil got up and helped Dan up from the bed, slightly wobbly legs, and they went together to the bathroom to get cleaned up and pee quickly before they headed back to bed. Phil was back first to their Bedroom and walked nacked to the window and opened it wide for a second to let some crispy winter air inside. He disconnected his phone from the bluethooth speaker, cleaning the stuff of the bed as Dan came back, walking carefully and closed his arms around his partner, pulling Phil into a hug and humming into his touch. They kissed again, lipps moving softly over each other, just enjoying the feeling. Dan nuzzled Phl and they locked eyes again, resting their foreheads against each other, Phil broke the silence first "lets go to bed, alright?" Dan closed his eyes one more time and kissed Phl again "Yeah, but you need to spoon me..." looking at Phil with a smile who smiled loving back, just pecking his lips and moved him into the direction of the bed.

Phil closed their window and crawled back under the duvet, that had endet up on the floor at some point during all this. He spooned Dan and kissed his neck mumbling a „g´night.“ Dan turned around slightly and moved their lips together into another quick goodnight kiss „night, love you..“ Phil hummed into DAns hair „love you too.“ they were gone into the sleep land before anything else could happen. And the cold london wind made whistling noises outside their windows again.

 

~ End of Chapter ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! thanks for reading :) 
> 
> hope ya`ll good!
> 
> [dont use oil as lube with condoms; use condoms... ha.]
> 
> x


	11. Underneath The Old Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [...] not really caring who would or could see, because nobody was there, except the too young, the too old and the tree, not really caring about anything but themselfes either. 
> 
>  
> 
> x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of the following tags make you uncomfortable, dont keep reading. x
> 
> Additional tags for this chapter: Blow job, deep throating, a little face fucking, all the fluff and love I could manage today. 
> 
>  
> 
> x

10.12.2017

 

They both got up late that day, being a sunday and taking some time to themselfes again. They laid in bed, both half awake, sometimes cuddling, feet caressing each other, before Phil had to get up to go to the bathroom and made himself some coffee afterwards. Dan rolled himself into another duvet burrito and stayed in bed some more.

 

He was about to sit down on the grey sofa as he saw it. Snow. He let out an excited squeel and went to the window, looking over the upstairs balcony, happily smiling to himself while drinking his coffee. _´We have to go outside today´_ he thought _´just for a little walk..´_ It was the perfect thing to do today.

 

Phil watched as the pigeon walked through the snow, making gurgelling noises, he looked for his phone, and just found it when the bird was already gone again. He took a few shots from the print in the snow anyway, thinking to himself that he might tweet that later _´eight... hm they are gonna love that.._ ´

 

After he had finished his coffee, he went looking for Dan who somehow managed to fall asleep again, snooring quietly into his pillow. Phil climed back into bed to him and pulled at the duvet so he could cuddle up to Dan, waking him up by doing so. Dan nestled into Phils chest, humming contently, as Phil ran his fingers through Dans disheveled curls „wake up sleepyhead“, kissing his mane.

 

„Mmh, make me?“ Phil could feel Dans grinn and chuckled at him. „Hm, there is snow outside. Thought we could go for a walk?“ „Thats not what I meant...“ „I know...“Phil grinned into Dans hair until he moved his head up to connect their lips, kissing lovingly, lips moving over each other in soft touches. They just looked at the other for a while, pecking the others lips once in a while.

 

Dan gave him a humorous look before he moved his crotch a little towards Phil, hard erection poking him into the thigh, making him raise an eyebrow „Its like your 18 again...“ to what Dan only laughed into his shoulder „...Yeah I know, but its not going away.“ „hmm..“ Phil moved closer, turning Dan to his back, looking down at him, smirking „want me to help?“ Dan breathed out „kind of, yes“ leaning up and conecting their lips again, running his tongue over Phils bottom lip and nibbling at it.

 

Dan went on to move his erection over Phil but he shifted away causing Dan to huff against his lips, looking up at him a little indignant. Phil pecked his lips lovingly „thought you want me to actually do something...“ kissing over his cheek to his ear, nibbling and kissing it. „Oh..? yeah okay“ Dan moved his neck „Hm... want to blow you.“ Phil kissed over Dans neck down to his chest, sucking and biting the skin. He looked up at Dan who smiled at him and nodded.

 

He moved one hand to Phils head and ran his fingers through it, massaging his scalp. Phil sucked at on of Dans nipple, teasing the nob with his teeth and tongue, moving his hand to the other, twisting it. Dan exhaled shaky, pulling at Phils hair a little, making him look up again. „Dont tease please, to much...“ He let go of Dans nipples and caressed the rest of his chest and belly with his hands, moving himself between Dans legs. „Alright, sorry love..“

 

Phil leaned down and nuzzled at Dans erection, mouthing at it through his tight sitting boxer briefts. He looked up at Dan as he pulled them down, taking his head into his mouth, swirling over it with his tongue, sucking softly. Dan looked with half lidded eyes down to him, free arm over his head, being awfully quiet. Phil moved one hand to the base of Dans dick, moving it over his shaft, pulling the foreskin down, as he licked over the tip.

 

He suckled at the head, pushing it against the roof of his mouth with his tongue, before he sank further down on it, bobbing his head, and with every move taking more of Dan. He hit the back of his mouth with Dans dick and started to bob with sucked in cheeks, spreading his spit over Dans dick, making it slippery. It got Dan to moan in pleasure, little „mmh“ and „ahs“ leaving his mouth, fingers still in Phils hair, hand moving encouragingly with Phils head.

 

Phil moved his hand in rhythm with his mouth, looking up at Dan who let out more quiet moans and pants, eyes closed, only looking down at Phil from time to time, moaning louder at the sight of his red lips around his dick, moving over him. He started to slightly thrust his dick up into Phils mouth, in sync with Phils sucks. Phil moved his hands to Dans hips, fixing them in place, locking eyes with Dan as he took more of his dick, opening his throat as he took him in completely nose down to Dans skin. Dan inhaled quick, pleasure visible on his face.

 

Phil swallowed around him, moving his throat over Dans head by doing so. Dan started to moan louder, throwing his head back into the pillow, his hips stuttering under Phils strong hold. Phil moved up again sucking at his tip, moving his lips over it, stroking the shaft with his hand, before he went all down again. He moved his pointed tongue over the shaft and swallowed around Dans dick, moving up a second to catch his breath and down again, staying there this time swallowing repeatedly looking up at Dan, who looked like he was about to lose the little control he had over his pelvis.

 

He pulled up again and sucked hard at Dans tip, letting go of Dans hips, caressing his belly. Dan moved carefully into Phils mouth looking down at him questioningly, Phil tapped his ass two times and bobbed his head again, letting Dan move with him, moaning loud, holding his head in place carefully. Phil moved faster as he could feel Dan was close, sucking and pushing his tip against the roof of his mouth all the way to the back of it, letting him fuck against it.

 

Phil looked up and saw Dan scrunch up his face as he came hard into his mouth, still moving over Dans dick, Phil sucked at his tip, swallowing the salty cum down, licking over his head. Dan twiched away and pulled Phil of his dick, still moaning in pleasure. Phil moved his hand softly over his shaft, caressing it with his thumb, as Dan came down from his orgasm.

 

Phil moved up and pecked Dans lips quickly „all good now?“ making Dan chuckle „yeah. better then ever..“still blissed out, only looking at him for a second with one eye open. Phil pulled him into a hug, nuzzling his cheek and turning them to lay on the side again. He hold Dan for a while, stroking through his hair and over his scalp until he calmed down and looked up at Phil, smiling at each other.

 

„So you wanted to go outside?“ Dan asked with a questioning look. „Yeah, it snowed! I thought we could go for a little walk down to the river bank and back again...“ Dans eyes wandered over Phils face as he continued to talk about the park and the snow and the pidgeon...smiling at his silly boyfriend, going from sex straight to pigeons. He interrupted him by connecting their lips again, just a soft kiss to quiet him down, sucking lightly at his bottom lip, before he looked at him again.

 

„Alright, we can do that...“ making Phil grinn excitedly „ but I need to shower first.“ „well, what are you waiting for?“ „Alright, mister, care to join me?“ Phil still grinned at him „Noo“ Dan got up, disposing his boxer briefs while at it, and looked back at him a little confused „wait, why not?“ „´cause I want to go out, now hurry up!“ Phil got up himself, moving Dan phisically out of the room. „I´ll make some more coffee and sandwiches...“ Dan chuckled back at Phil as he went to take a quick shower.

 

~

 

After having a late breakfast with coffee, they both got dressed and went outside. The snow was already melting, London was just too warm, big inner city with too many people and all. For that it was strangely quiet though, as if the snow was a calm blanket, laying itself down over the pre christmas chaos.

 

They took a view pictures of Dan infront of a pretty lookig old wall on their way down to the park. It was a little weird that so few people were outside, besides a some kids with parents, nobody dared to set a foot outside. They walked close next to each other, chatting or just staying comfortably quiet as they reach the park.

 

It looked nicer than in the streets, snow still holding on to the grass and trees, wind blowing softly from the open space over the river further down the path. They walked down said path, to the broad pedastrian street, seperated from the water by an old fence and some grass.

 

They continued to walk for a while just looking over the water, hearing it make sloshing sounds, and breathing some fresh air. The sky was grey as always, with not to many people around they found a dry bench and to sit down on, big old tree above them, watching what those silly little humans did. Further down the way were some older people and young children, feeding birds with crumbs. Phil put his right arm on the bench, right behind Dan, stroking his shoulder with his thumb.

 

Some of the kids ran down the way throwing little clumps of snow at each other, laughing. Dan commented „there isnt even enough snow to play with...“ Phil hummed at that, looking over at Dan before his eyes wandered back to the water, looking at the birds. „When I was maybe 8, Martyn thought it was funny to surprise me in the kitchen and rub snow all over my face and down my neck.“

 

Dan looked up at him „did he actually?“ „Yes and then he ran back outside.., it was horrible.“ Dan laughed a little. „Want some more?“ leaning suggestivly towards some of the mushy snow on the grass „Noo, Dan, dont!“ Phil put up his arm jokingly, both being silly. Dan just smiled at him „maybe there will be more snow tomorrow and Martyn will get whats been coming for him for over 20 years now...“ making Phil smile more, while he watched the birds again.

 

Dan slid closer to Phil getting his attention away from the birds. „This was a good idea“ smiling at him. Phil rubbed over his shoulder and looked back at the water „glad you think so, maybe we could do this more often.“ „Yeah, of course, whatever you want“ Dan looked at his profile while he continued to watch the people around them, placing his left hand on his thigh, rubbing his thumb soothingly over it.

 

For most people that wouldnt have been something to think about, doing these little gestures to be connected to the person you love. Phil smiled back at him, squeezing his shoulder. „I love it when there are hardly people around like this, the city is so quiet today, almost dead...“ Dan looked around and hummed affirmative, squeezing his thigh a little.

 

Phil looking over to the kids again and saying softly „remember my dream from the other night?“ Dan rubbed his thigh and scooting a little closer, like it was even possible „How could i forget that...you silly human“ they both smiled and caressed each other with their eyes, lovingly, speaking without words. The moment was broken apart by a childs high pitched screaming not to far away, both looking mildly shocked, first at the kid, then at each other before they laughed it off „oh my god“ „yeah, no thank you..“

 

They stayed on the bench a little longer, sitting with each other like a normal couple would do. Both looking over the water and engrossed in privat conversation, out in the world, but in their own bubble. The lantern lights turned on and the few people that were around before, set off, probably heading home to enjoy the warmth and cosyness of their own privacy.

 

Dan looked back at Phil „want to head home aswell?“ „Yeah its getting cold quickly, lets get home“ squeezing his shoulder again, leaning in for a quick kiss on the cheek. Dan pecked him back on the mouth though, trying hard not to make it a big deal. Dan got up, giving Phil a hand, who took it and groaned quietly as he got up, earning a mocking look from Dan „you old man..“ „shush you“ smiling at each other.

 

The walked back, down the river bank and up the street. Loving these quiet days, where nobody was around and they could just be themselfes for a while, not really caring who would or could see, because nobody was there, except the too young, the too old and the tree, not really caring about anything but themselfes either.

 

~

 

Sadly, well not sadly... more expectedly, they had to get some more work done that day, not really caring to much about it, ´it´ just being editing the vid for tonight and tomorrow night as well. It didnt take to long, and Dan finished up the work while Phil went through their apartment, cleaning some stuff away. They loaded up the second Harry Potter video that night, relaxing from their lounge and enjoying some take out. The next two days would be busy and exciting, filled with friends and family and star wars, lets not forget that.

 

And they ended up watching a movie, munching down on popcorn. Phils eyes started to drop half way through it and Dan saved the popcorn bowl from an early death, pulling the blanket over Phil a little more, taking off his glasses. He moved his arm around him, putting his hand to the neck and caressed his skin mindlessly while watching the film. After some time Phil cuddled into him, snorring into his shoulder, making Dan smile.

 

Today was a good day. Dan woke up Phil and moved him to the bathroom to brush their teeth, half asleep and leaning against the cupboard, and then back to their bedroom. Both cuddled up under the duvet. Dan wrapped himself protectivly around Phil, chest to back and nose to neck, heading towards the world of dreams and a good night sleep.

 

 

~ End of Chapter ~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you, thank you for reading this fic. if you want to tell me something feel free to comment and if you liked to read this, leave a kudos! Its always appreciated. 
> 
> hope ya´ll good!
> 
>  
> 
> x


	12. Nocturnal (extra) [lets not be the black snake]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ´Let it just be a special secret between us two alright?´ ´Okay!´ 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> X [ I dont know what to put here, can ya´ll tell?] ^^"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I wrote to get thoughts out of my head. And because I wanted to turn it into someting I would enjoy or at least not mind looking back at I turned it into part of this story. I might not agree with everything I wrote tomorrow morning, but in the bigger concept of things I do. 
> 
>  
> 
> * no smut, just fluff, love and humour * ...and i hope you enjoy the story behind it. (and maybe get the message... not that its directed at anyone...)
> 
>  
> 
> x

The things the internet doesnt know about. Things some people dont care about. Or /think/ about.

 

How much they actually want to share their love. With people.  
Being the happy pair of lads they are, they found each other when they were still young, and instead of growing apart, like most people do, they grew together, becoming one but staying two. Individuals that respect each other and each others boundries, Individuals that love and adore each other through hell and back, Individuals that could manage to get through the rough shit, till the good came back.

Things nobody seemed to notice.  
Because they didnt know how to interpret them, how to be actually open minded.  
There is no bad in something that good. There doesnt always have to be black and white, bright and dark. There is acceptance and trust, where others would see reason for it not to be. But there is no real love without giving someone the benefit of the doubt. That is something not everybody will understand at first. And even worse, some might never. There will be no peace without the benefit of a doubt. No peace for mind and body.

And to be or at least try to be a rolemodel for that. To accept things people cant change about them, and to give love a chance, and act with your heart and mind rather than with what you though; what you think; what you will think is right. Thinking is what creates the problem. Is what creates the darkness within. That then through your wrong doing will seek out others.

Of course things are not as easy as that last paragraph, things get twisted and cursed. Taken out of perspectiv and context. To simply change the point of view and to fit it in a box, that isnt existent. Boxes and minds, minds that cant be free and that lock themself up. To scared to live a life worth living. To scared to love and give, in case there will be hurt. In case there might be sorrow. But. It makes you appreciate who you were, who you are, and who you know with your whole heart you want be and therefore will be.

It will make you appreciate the change. It will make you become the change that others need to see. Once theres peace, there will be peace forever, because there cant be peace before not everbody on this god damn earth has understood one simple thing.

You need to love and trust and give the benefit of the doubt, each and everyone, not just your own.

And not promote hate. You cant speak up against bad behavior with bad behavior. Get that into your mind.

~

_´Hey why are you up?´_

_´What is that?´_

_´What is what?´_

_´That thing there..?´ ´Oh..´ ´...´_

_´Well... thats something special that you shouldnt be looking at..´_

_´But if its special why cant I look at it? ´_

_´Some things are not to look at, some thing are there to feel´_

_´What do you mean, feeeel?´ ´I dont know either pumpkin, lets not tell Dada about what you just saw okay?´_

_´Why not?´ ´Ha. Ehm...´ ´...why is it black?´_

_´Let it just be a special secret between us two alright?´ ´Okay!´_

_´Should I tell you a good night story again?´ ´Yeees!´ ´Okay lets put you into your bed, before you get nocturnal.´_

_´Noctal?´ ´Nocturnal, when someone stays up all night, and sleeps through the day´_

_´Fun!´ ´Yeah it can be´ ´Why do I need to go to bed then?´_

_´Because staying up all night is for the grown ups..´ ´...´_

_´Dont sulk like Dada, its a bad habbit´ ´...´_

_´What should I read?´ ´Tell me about the old times!´ ´Oh, okay...´ ´...´_

_´Not to long ago, there were the old times. People started to talk to each other over very far distances...´ ´Like you and Dada?´ ´Yes, pumpkin...They learned to respect and accept each other. They learned what love means and how to trust each other. They relearned the basic concepts of human nature through the power of the internet, and staying connected... ´ ´Ha ha..´ ´..with yourself and other people...´_

_´Ha ha ah...Oh my god, Phil! Stop telling her nonsense!´ ´Dada!´_

_´Its not nonsense!´ ´Hey pumpkin...´_

_´Why do you have a black snake in the bed?´ ´...´ ´...´_

_´Phil, what does she mean?´ ´Lets not now...´ ´...´ ´...´_

_´Why, why, why, why!´ ´Hey, shouldnt you be asleep?´_

_´I´m noctual!´ ´...Nocturnal´ ´YES!´ ´Phiiil..´_ Phil-

 _´She asked!´ ´Yeah, right... a five year old knows the word nocturnal..´ ´Well, she does now...´_ Philly-

 _´Dada, tell a good night story...´ ´Alright honey, lets get you into your duvet burrito first..´_ Phil wake up!

~

„...wha-?“ „You had a nightmare...“ Phil turned to his back looking up at Dan. „Are you okay? Was it a bad one?“ Phil shook his head, turning into Dans chest and inhaling his scent. ´The little one again..´ Dan pulled him closer and started to play with his hair soothingly. „Want to talk about it?“

Phil nuzzled Dans chest and looked up at him, pursing his lips. Dan smirked lovingly down at him and connected their lips into a soft kiss. ´Why did I dream about her again...´ Once the kiss endet Phil cuddled back into Dans chest. „It wasnt what you think...“ He mumbled against him. „What?“

Phil moved a little onto his back, giving Dan a quick look, checking his mood. „It wasnt what you think...“ „Okay..?“ Phil looked at the ceiling „It was her again.“ „The kid?“ Dan smiled at him. „Yeah...“ „What was it about?“ nudging him curious into the side, making him squirm away „Dan! ..stop.“ „tell me!“ Dan grinned a dimple popping grinn, leaning his head up on one arm, and pulling Phil back in.

„It was weird...“ Phl looked up at him and giggled „ohmygod, I dont know why I dreamed that...“ turning away. Dan hold his finger up fake-menacingly „You better tell me now..“ Phil looked at him „Oh god. Tell me your not gonna laugh at me...“ „Phiil. I want to know... please. I promise.“ Phil took a deep breath. „Okay. Okay. I dont know why, I dreamed about it, I mean, but for some reason there was your Toy in the bed, and I think you might have been in the shower... to then join me... and then she came into our room. And...Oh my god. Why would I...“

Dan laughed, he buried his face in Phils shoulder and laughed wheezingly. „Dan you promised!“ „Youre so weird...“ still laughing a little. He looked back at Phils face who deadpaned at him. „What youre telling me with that dream eh?“ giggling at him „Stop!“ „Alright..“ grinning shameless at Phil and nuzzling his cheek, giving him a quick kiss „..What else?“

Phil leaned back into his touch. „She was five this time“ looking up at him „still blond curly hair though..“ smiling at Dan and kissing him. „How do you know?“ „You told me actually...“ They locked eyes, both grinning now. „I was in your dream?“ „You are my dream...“ Dan raised an eyebrow „You sappy ding dong...“ „You love it...“ „Hmm...“ Dan connected their lips into another soft kiss again.

They stayed like this for a while, talking about that little curly haired monster again. That didnt seem to leave them alone. Being all nocturnal beings and not getting enough rest. After they talked it pretty much through all again, like last time, they were both peacefully exhausted but happy and in love. Dan hold Phil close to his side, lying on his back as Phil rested his head on him, holding onto him. They both breathed in each others presence, felt the other one being there with all their senses, as they fell asleep again, in the middle of the night. Not to nocturnal after all.

 

~ End of Chapter ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the fluffy love.


	13. Acts Of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „You still have sugar on your face..“ He grinned at him, before he kissed him again. Dan smiled at him, heart aching for more in his chest „how are you real...“ Phil smiled back before he continued working.
> 
>  
> 
> x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of the following tags make you uncomfortable, dont keep reading. x
> 
> Additional tags for this chapter: grinding, teasing, "playing footsies", masturbation, anal fingering and prostate milking, oral...
> 
>  
> 
> x [ Happy belated New Years ~ I have a nasty cold so this took longer then I wanted it to. <3]
> 
>  
> 
> .

11.12.2017 

 

Phil woke up way to early with a headache, which was not a good start into a busy week. He detached himself from Dan carefully as he got out of bed. He went into their main bathroom, looking for some mild pain killers but couldnt find them anywhere. He quickly checked the other places they normally would be but didnt find a thing. He kind of gave up at this point and just went to get some really strong coffee in the hope that that would help. Already slightly done with today. 

He sat still grumpy, together with his headache, in their downstairs lounge, drinking his second strong coffee when Dan emerged from the ´moon room´. Phil didnt bother to look up and continued to scroll through twitter, it was just to early and his eyes hurt, hence the darker downstairs lounge. Dan settled down next to him and when Phil didnt look up he poked him into the arm, only receiving a grunt and a annoyed glance, vaguely in his direction. 

„Want to have breakfast together?“ another grunt „Whats up with you?“ Dan asked annoyed but caring, getting a little more of Phils attention now. „got a headache ...“ Dan moved his hand to Phils shoulder and rubbed it carefully „Are we out of pain killers again?“ Phil gave him a side glance „well... what do you think?“ Dan sighed, caressing his neck cautiously not to cause more discomfort. 

Dans eyes wandered over Phils profile, his eyes fixed on his phone, looking tense „Want to jump into a hot shower and I go get some food, including the pastries, and pain killers?“ Phil face contorted as he looked up at Dan, catching some of the grey cold light that came from the window across the room, shooting daggers through his eyes. Dan watched him carefully, as Phil realised what a grump he was right now. „Yeah... thank you.“ timid smile on his face, still frowning though. Dan smiled back, massaging and rubbing his shoulders some more „dont worry about it.“

He gave him a quick gentle kiss on the shoulder before he got up to change, heading to the nearest pharmacy down the street, getting some baked goods on his way back, it was quite early for them, so seeing so many people in a hurry around him, was a strange experience. Phil went for a hot shower in the meantime, trying to relax his muscles. It didnt help much, but at least he felt better in his own body, besides the throbbing pain in his head. When he went back to their kitchen to check if Dan was already back, he was greeted with another hot cup of coffee and a hungry Dan, smiling at him affectionately, food plated up infont of him.

Phil walked up behind his chair and enveloped him into a tight hug „thank you...“, kissing his neck. Dan just hummed and hugged his arms back „you need to eat something before you take these, okay?“ „Right, yeah...“ „...Even if you dont want to.“ Dan looked at ihm seriously, making Phil sigh „...what are we having?“ Dan smiled at ihm, as he sat down besides him, showing him the sweet and savory thing he bought. 

They ate and soon after Phil took the tablet, things started to get better, its not the best solution, taking pain killers, that is, but they had to film 2 videos today, one for tonight, the other one for tomorrow, and got going, getting ready for the day and filming. It certainly was interesting to film them, both ending up with things they didnt think of ending up with. Dan in a dress and Phil with goat cheese flavoured popcorn and salt and vinegar crickets. 

~ 

„Do you still think this is a good look, Phil!?“ Phil laughed childishly from the bed, feeling better by now, looking up and down over Dan, slightly blushed but grinning „Yes! Come on Daaan, please!.. you know it looks good enough“ Dan deadpaned at him „...good enough? Really?“ slightly raised voice „Well, its a little tight around your waist...“ „Yeah! Maybe because I´m not a pre-pubescence teen!“ Phil just grinned at him „well, youre better not! „ „Egh. You horny little sh-“ „Oi, not in this room..“ „yeah, ´cause youre sooo innocent...“ Phil chuckled at that with an raised eyebrow „well, yeah..“, tying his tie. 

Phil looked up at Dan again who inspected himself critically in the wood framed mirror, that was leaned against the wall. „Oh come on, do I really need to say it?“ Phil smirked at him „Say what?“ Dan looked at him challengingly as Phil got up from the bed. He walked around Dan and looped his arms over his torso, placing his head onto his shoulders „You look good, and you know that..“ Dan let his eyes wander over Phils face, who was busy running his hands over Dans belly and chest, looking at him in the uniform. Dan sighed into his touch, relaxing as he realised again that this was ok, not something they needed to spend time on talking through.

Dan smirked at Phil „hmm, who is the kinky one now...“, humming as he turned his face to his partner, nuzzling his cheek. Phil raised an eyebrow and let his hands wander under the skirt, flashing Dan to the mirror playfully, laughing into his shoulder. Dan tried swatting him away, grinning at this silly human. Phil moved his hands up over Dans belly again, locking eyes with him in the mirror „..if you wear this, definitly not just you“ Phil squeezed Dan once more tight against his chest and and placed a kiss on his neck before he went back to the AmazingPhil bed. 

Dan couldnt help himself but smile at that, looking back at him, knowing that if they werent so busy today, things would have taken a turn there. But they were busy, so they continued filming the video, banting as usual, wrapping it up quickly because they had more to do, and Dan wanted to make sure that Phil would get some rest in between. 

~ 

„Are you alright?“ Dan looked over at Phil who sat at the wooden kitchen table with his head in hands, as he turned off the camera „...I´m never going to suggest a forfeit again.“ Dan snickered at him „Well, Philly, you didnt really think this one through...“ „I still can taste the cricket...“ „At least you were right and didnt eat the mealworm..“ Dan smiled teasingly. Phil just made a gagging noise, glaring at Dan through his fingers. „Go brush your teeth then and I´ll start editing“ Dan placed a kiss on his head as he took of with something to drink, a snack and the footage, leaving Phil behind in the kitchen.

~

They finished editing around 2 pm that day, early days having their pros. Phil had joined Dan after some time and they worked besides each other, sometimes lending a helpfull eye. At some point during editing Phil leaned over, turning Dans head away from his laptop by moving his chin, looking over his face. Dan frowned at him and was about to say something when Phil leaned in, kissing his chin and cheeks, then his mouth. „You still have sugar on your face..“ He grinned at him, before he kissed him again. Dan smiled at him, heart aching for more in his chest „how are you real...“ Phil smiled back before he continued working. 

~

Dan convinced Phil to take a nap after editing, he made him a tea with valerian, told him to change into comfortable pajama pants and closed the heavy curtains in their bedroom. As he turned around he saw Phil all cuddled up under the duvet, only his black hair poking out underneath it. Dan dropped another kiss to his head before he returned to the lounge, setting a timer to 4:30 pm on his phone so he could get Phil out of bed in time. He killed some time playing a console game before he went to take another quick shower himself, freshing up a bit. 

~ 

Dan went into the bedroom split naked, having left the towel in the bathroom, only carrying his phone with him, still having some time until they should get ready and order a cab. He got into bed, carefully lifting the duvet to snuggle up to Phils back, trying not to wake him up right away. He intertwined his naked legs with Phils clothed ones, soft fabrik feeling nice on his skin. Dan wrapped his right arm around Phils chest, holding him close as he relaxed into the pillow and Phils soft skin against his body.

The quiet sounding alarm went of some time later, waking Dan up immediately. He turned it off, putting his phone back to the nightstand and turned around to Phil, who blinked his eyes open, looking a little disoriented. „Hey, feeling better?“ Phil turned to Dan and buried his face against his chest, sighing „yeah, sleeping helped...“ Dan pulled him closer and half onto him as he moved to his back „so we´re going to dinner at Martyns?“, kissing Phils head who hugged him back. „Yeah, what time is it?“ „Now about 4:30?... so we should better get ready soon-ish.“ Phil looked up at him, blinking with his eyes a little. 

Dan kissed his cheek, not really reaching anything else „Are you sure you want to go?“ Phil moved up and connected their lips, kissing Dan with emphasis „I´m alright, stop worrying“ rubbing their noses together. Dan moved his hand back into Phils neck and pulled him in again, craving to kiss him a bit more. They moved together, rolling onto Phils back as they deepened the kiss, lips opening up so tongues could connect.

They got carried away, kissing and nibbling each other, hands wandering over naked bodyparts. Phil hold Dan close, fondling his butt cheek with one hand, as Dan had his hand on his jaw, caressing his face with his thumb, starting to move their groins softly over one another. Phil went on to kiss over Dans neck, sucking and biting carefully at some sensitiv points, making Dan inhale sharply, getting quickly aroused by it. Phil could feel that between them, erections rubbing over each other, precum smearing a little.

Things were about to get more heated when Dans phone set off again, making him groan dramatically into Phils neck, who snickered into his shoulder before he leaned over to turn it off. „Guess we need to get ready...“ Dan grumbled against Phils arm kissing him there. Phil turned to him, pecking him onto the mouth again „just means more fun later...“ he said smiling at Dan ahead of getting up and dropping his pajama pants suggestivly infront of Dan, looking back. Dan watched him doing it with an easyness that turned him on even more, groaning again into a pillow before he got up himself. 

They both got some fresh clothes from the wardrope, getting dressed and their things together, some more baked snacks for dessert tonight, which Phil promised Martyn to get, and a bottle of something to drink, which was Dans last minute decision. But also Dans laptop so they could publish at least one, maybe both videos from there tonight, depending how long they stayed over. They ordered the cab. And within a little over half an hour they were at Martyn and Cornelias. 

~

After a reasonable amount of time within them arriving and clinking glasses with something sparkly to drink, Dan went into a quieter room in the back, setting up the laptop. He needed to connect it to the wifi and put in the charger, before it ran out of energy. He went back to the others in the living room, greeting more people who joined them tonight, friends and colleagues, some he hadnt seen in a while. Phil was already digging into a plate of christmas cookies, placed on the kitchen counter as Dan found him, clearly enjoying himself. „Phil! You have icing everywhere...“ he laughed. Phil grinned „where?“ trying to swipe it of with a napkin but missed half of it. 

Dan sighed amused „hold still a second...“ swiping it away with his thumb, putting it suggestivly into his mouth, sucking at it. Phil watched him and raised an eyebrow, locking eyes, about to say something as they were interrupted by Martyn. Who made a fake gagging noise as he saw them, grinning in their direction while he opened the fridge to get another bottle. „Dont let me interrupt you, I´m gone in a second.“ 

Dan leaned into Phil, sneaking his right arm around his back as his other rested on Phils chest, rubbing his thumb over his breast teasingly. He started to kiss Phil over the neck, makeing him shudder by all the sudden touches, mumbling something amongst the lines of „I dont mind you watching...“ just loud enough to catch Martyns attention away from the fridge, looking suggestivly at him. Martyn choked out a laugh before he left the kitchen, causing Dan to chuckle into Phils neck „what was that?“ Phil laughed with him. Dan gave him a peck again „...just having fun“ and they left it at that. Both joining the others in the lounge. 

~

By their second glass Phil and Dan were sitting on a sofa together, talking with others but also being awful cuddly. Phil had his arm around Dans shoulders, caressing his upper arm with his fingers. Cornelia was telling a story making Phil laugh, catching Dans attention away from his recent conversation, looking at his profile, once again, smiling to himself. Dan got back to whoever he was talking to before, but placed his hand onto Phils thigh, caressing it with his fingers, a little possesive, but not in bad way, rather showing off his happiness.

Phils phone vibrated in his poket, reminding them to not forget to publish the video to the AmazingPhil channel. Dan noticed and got up „stay, I´ll take care of it...“ bending down and dropping a quick kiss to his mouth, Phil catched his hand and squeezed it in a silent ´thank you´, before he could leave the lounge. 

~

When Dan went back he stumbled upon Martyn, Cornelia and Phil in the kitchen, making coffee, Phil yawning, leaning against the countertop with closed eyes as Cornelia and Martyn got some plates out. „Really, coffee, now?“ „I´m tired...“ Dan wrapped his arms around him, pulling him to his chest, letting him nuzzle into his neck „...and you woke me up last night, dont forget that.“ „Yeah...“ Dan nuzzled back at his head „how could I forget that“. Martyn cleared his throat „TMI guys...“ not taking himself to seriously and smiling at them. 

Dan laughed „yeah not why you would think, Martyn..“ „Do I even want to know?“ looking a little confused but also curious at his brother. Phil put a hand over Dans mouth quickly, giving him a look „Nope.“ Dan raised an eyebrow at him before he licked over his palm, making Phil pull away his hand, to wipe it of, still giving him a look. „well, apparently not your buisness..“ Dan smirked. Cornelia budded in for the first time that night, catching Dans eyes „help me with the plates?“ smiling at him. Dan looked between the brothers „Yup!“ as he helped Cornelia, bringing the plates to the big dinning table, leaving them to it. 

~

They all gathered at said table, more drinks going around and all just in a generally good mood, chatting and eating, everybody a little tipsy. Dan and Phil sat across from each other, engrossed with other people, chatting away. At some point their feet touched, fondling each other lovingly, making eyecontact briefly, smiling before they went back to conversation. Dan moved his foot over Phils and rubbed over it soothingly, soft sock fabrik moving slightly, as his other one went up Phils leg. 

Phil, who grabbed his drink to look up at him, raising an eyebrow questioningly, let out a shaky breath as Dan put his foot on Phils chair, rubbing his toes over his inner thighs, sending him a little suggestive smirk. While still talking to Cornelia, he leaned back in his chair, so he could move his leg and foot more easily, careful not to hit the table with his knee. Dan started to massage Phil with his toes, moving it over to his crotch, softly rubbing up and down against his bulge. He checked if Phil was ok with this, looking over at him searchingly, Phil moved into his touch though, looking at him, as he moved a little bit more to the front of his chair.

Dan moved his foot in soft motion, rubbing Phils hardening dick through his jeans with his whole foot, as someone on the table started to tell a story to everyone, catching all attention. Dan started to rub a little stronger against Phil, as he could feel him getting quite hard from it, still looking over at Dan from time to time, a little overwhelmed by the situation maybe, but clearly turned on. Phil put on a face, trying not to show what was going on, leaning his elbows on the table. Dan smiled reasuringly at him, continuing to massage Phil through his jeans, changing between long strokes to little ones, over his tip, and then moving down again, careful not to overdo it all at once, but staying like this for a while. 

Dan had to move slower at some point, so he did as he got his phone out of his pocket, typing out a short message to Phil, smirking at him as he hit send, and slowly removed his foot from Phils hard erection, back to his side of the table. Phil took out his phone, reading Dans message ´just means more fun later...´ Dan smirked at him from across the table as Phil looked back up, having one of those quiet conversations with him. Phil just shook his head a little, in disbelief at his partner, who actually just did that. Dan smiled back at Phil, a little proud of himself for teasing him so succesfully. 

They continued their evening, eating, chatting and drinking with friends and family, no further things happening. Before to long, they called a cab at around 9:30 pm, Phil getting more tired and yawning from time to time, having had quite a long day already, they excuse themselfs a little early, being let out by Martyn who eyed them knowingly.

~ 

They were in the cab, heading home, Phil leaning into Dans side, resting his head on his shoulder as they drove through London. He hummed as Dan wrapped his arm around him, holding him close, watching out the window to his right. Phil moved his right hand up onto Dans thigh, squeezing to get his attention quietly. Dan was smiling at him until he saw the glint in his surprisingly awake eyes. Phil let his hand wander further to Dans crotch, only hidden by his backpack. He cupped his bulge, rubbing his palm over him, checking if the driver is noticing anything, fortunately he is not one to be chatty and has the radio on sitting infront of Dan. Who let out a quiet breath, turning back to the window after giving Phil a timid smile, both trying not to get noticed. 

Dan moved down in the seat a little, turning slightly, so Phil could better reach his dick. Phil went on rubbing at him, running his finger over his dick teasingly, only thin fabric between his hand and Dan, since he was not wearing jeans tonight. Phil could feel quite a lot of his dick, getting hard under his touch, rubbing his thumb over the tip, circling while the rest of his hand massages him. Dan placed his right fist infront of his mouth, trying to concetrate to not make a sound as Phil continues to rub at him. Dan squeezed his shoulder, and Phil went on a little slower but thumb still on his half hooded tip, precum seeping into the fabric. 

Phil in fact didnt stop until they were only two blocks away from their apartment, detaching himself from Dan who lets out a sigh, not really happy that Phil had to stop but also glad that he can take a breath, arrousel throbbing in his pants. He got out first, placing his backpack infront of his crotch for the moment, waiting for Phil to pay the cabdriver. They shared a look before heading towards their apartment complex. „I thought you were tired?“ Dan eyed Phil as he unlocked the door. „Not really... that coffee helped quite a lot.“ He turned around to Dan as he was holding the door open, letting him in, smiling brightly, quite amused by Dans state, erection very visible in his soft thin pants. Dan pulled Phil against himself and kissed him hungrily, somehow they managed to get up the stairs before they were stumbling into their Apartment.

Dan dropped their backpack, moving Phil against the hallway wall, connecting their crotches as he hold him by his hips, breathing against his lips as they look at each other for a moment. „I cant believe you did that...“ Phil leaned in, running his hands up Dans sides and over his chest, connecting their lips tentatively. „Well I cant believe you did that either...“ smirking at him. Dan leaned into him, kissing him softly, moving his lips over Phils, both opening their mouths and deepening the kiss. Their tongues move with each other, still tasting the alcohol. 

Phil could feel Dans hard erection between them, starting to move against him, away from the wall, nibbling at his bottom lip and kissing him, getting hard himself. Dan moved his hands over Phils chest, fumbling at the buttons of his shirt, pushing it out of the way, hungrily running his hands over his sides and over his nipples. Phil leaned his head back, looking over Dans horny expression, still in their hallway. „Want to take it upstairs?“ Phil nuzzled his neck, kissing at some sensitiv spots, causing Dan to suck in a breath and close his eyes as he ran his mouth and tongue over his sensitive skin, sucking and nibbling at it. 

Dan wrapped his arms around Phils back and moved them towards their stairs, making Phil look up from his neck, smiling at him. Phil leaned in again, kissing Dan lovingly, stopping their movement „mh..shoes off...“ Dan grinned at him for that, taking his shoes off without a comment, still looking amused. „what?“ Phil smiled back. „..old man“ Dan chuckled as he pulled him into his chest, nuzzling his neck and kissing it. Phil hugged back, smiling into Dans shoulder „not that old...“ pulling him closer at his hips, connecting their groins again, making Dan laugh a little into his neck They moved up the stairs to the bedroom, both loosing most of their clothes, leaving kisses on each other, still in socks and boxer brief.

As they went into the bedroom, Dan grabbed Phils hand, pulling him into his arms again, kissing him careful and lovingly but with certain intention. Phil melted into Dans touch, resting his arms around Dans neck, sighing against his lips as they hold each other close, the kiss coming to an end. They smiled at each other, Dan nuzzling his cheek „I want to make you feel good, what do you want..?“ kissing him there, wandering to his ear and nibbling at it. Phil hummed at him before Dan looked into his eyes, rubbing their noses together „I mean it, let me take care of you“, looking deep into his blue eyes, kissing him again softly on the lips. 

Phil looked back, all the sudden a little bit to timid, not sure what to say to that. Dan seemed to notice and kissed him soothingly „..anything, I promise...“ Phil pulled him closer, moving their lips together again, moving towards their bed, careful not to trip before that „...just make me feel.“ Dan moved him into the middle of the bed, kneeling between his legs as he kissed down his chest, placing his hands at his boxer briefs, pulling them down and taking them off completely. Phil watched him, armes moved over his head as he relaxed into the pillows, moving one foot over Dans thigh, „...want to see you..“ muttering with a quiet voice. 

Dan got up to his knees and smiled at Phil as he slowly pulled his own boxer briefs down, letting him watch, dick bobbing out of them as he took them off. He moved his hands over Phils thighs, caressing them slowly before he leaned up again, moving one hand over his belly and chest, fondling his nipples while leaning on the other arm and kissing him again. „Okay if I finger you?“ looking over his face and into his eyes searchingly, but Phil only nodded and kissed him again, pulling him closer by his neck, for a moment just kissing again, nacked bodys feeling each other. 

Dan moved up from him after leaving one last peck on his lips, looking in the bedside table for some lube. He grabbed a bottle and went back down between Phils legs, looking up at him as he mouthed at his, by now again, soft erection, licking over it from the base, taking the tip into his mouth, dipping his tongue into the foreskin. He moved his mouth over Phils dick sucking him in as he grew hard again, smearing spit over it as he bobbed his head, sucking at the tip and moving his tongue over it. Phil moaned quietly over him, arms resting over his head as before.

Dan let go of Phils dick and moved over to lie on his right side, turning Phils hips towards him, so he lied on his side with him, Phil moved his hand down and trough Dans curls making him look up. „do you want me to suck you aswell?“ smiling at him. Dan nuzzled over his dick „mmh..not now, maybe later...“ kissing it “okay..“ „can you move your leg up a bit though?“ Dan kissed over Phils upper thigh as he moved it out of the way, spreading his legs so Dan could touch him, reach where he wanted. 

Dan uncapped the lube bottle and squeezed some on to fingers, lubing and warming them up as he kissed over Phils thigh to his dick, sucking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue over the tip. He moved his hand behind Phils balls, running one lubed up finger over his crack, massaging his hole from the outsite, rubbing his slippery finger over the thigh ring of muscles. Phil moaned over him quietly, little breathy ´ahs´ leaving his mouth, as Dan sucked on his tip a few more times before letting his dick slide out of his mouth, still massaging Phils entrance with his finger. 

He propped himself up on his arm and kissed over Phils dick and hips as he was nudging his slippery finger into him, „try to relaxe philly...“ stopping after the first joint, looking up at him. He moved against the walls and slowly futher into him, as Phil relaxed into Dans touch, with every ´in and out´ movement a little bit more, watching over Phils face for any discomfort. He moved his mouth over Phils dick kissing and sucking at it, before he licked over the tip again, sucking it into his mouth and bobbing his head loosely as he moved his finger into him, rubbing softly over his walls. Phil moaned quietly over him, turning his head into the pillow ahead of looking down at Dan again, disheveled hair „mh Dan- more“ Dan sucked at his dick a little stronger, causing Phil to turn back into the pillow, moaning little ´Ah-ahs´.

He got off of Phils dick, sitting up on his knees. Dan continued to move his finger out of Phil, but staing in him as he squirted more lube onto his second finger. He kissed over his leg soothingly before he pushed his second finger along the other, into Phil, waiting a moment before he moved further into him again, letting Phil relax around him first. Dan bend down and nuzzled at Phils dick, sucking it into his mouth again, softly moving over it, as he continues to let Phil stretch around him, twisting his fingers, moving only slowly over his walls. Phil moaned over him again, at some point he stared to hug the pillow, watching Dan now, little ´ah-ahs´ leaving his mouth. 

Dan started to move his fingers deeper again, looking up at Phil as he starts to rub over the firm spot on the inside of his bum, still sucking around his dick. Phil closed his eyes in pleasure as he could feel Dan nudging over his prostate, a tingly kind of feeling slowly spreading throughout his pelvis and up his thighs, up his shaft. Dans warm wet mouth still around his dick, swirling his tonuge over him, moving up and down. Phil moaned into the pillow, pleasure spreading through him as Dan continued to rub and suck him, uncontrolable ´Ah-ah-mh ha´s spilling from his mouth.  
Dan worked him up more, running his lips over his shaft as he continued to finger him, thrusting his fingers against his prostate. Phil moaned loud over him, ´Ah-ha´s spilling out of his open mouth into the room, not really able to do anything besides enjoying the feeling, hugging the pillow, eyes close. Dan moved up from his dick after he sucked a few more times at the tip, kneeling over Phil again, not stopping to rub and thrust against his prostate, he takes the lube and squirtes some on his erection, the need to touch himself filling him, to turned on by Phil writhing under him. 

He started to stroke over his dick, moaning at the relieving feeling of it being touched, even just by his own hand. Dan looked down at Phil, both moaning in pleasure, as he sees his fingers disappearing in Phils pink hole, again and again, thrusting against his spot, Phil starts to babble and moan loud under him, little ´mhh dan, dah-an.. ah´s and ´..close, Ah, mh hm-aah´s spilling from his mouth, his red, hard and heavy dick lying infront of him. Dan starts to move his fist faster over his dick, flicking it over his head, as he did the same for Phil, thrusting fast and then rubbing continuingly over his spot not stopping unless Phil comes from it. 

Phil lets out a string of loud groany moans, turning his head into the pillow to quiet himself down a bit, completely focussing on the sensation, as it overtook him, like a continuing orgasm, pressure building up in his pelvins and spilling out through his dick, warm cum dribbling and pumping out. Dan moaned at the sight underneath him moving his hand faster over his slippery dick, Phils hole contracting around his fingers, overwhelmed expression on his face as cum continued to dribble out of him, he moved softer over his walls, as he came himself, orgasm pulsing through him, shooting cum over the sheets and Phils thighs infront of him, moaning with his partner. 

Phil looked up at Dan, both completely blissed out, he continued to convulse under him, orgasm washing in waves through his body, breathing heavy, mind fuggy. Dan pulled his hand away from his dick, fingers still in Phils bum, leaning over him and smiling as he nuzzled their noses together. He moved his lips over Phils, into a soft kiss, both sighing against each other. They locked eyes for a moment before they kissed again, and Dan moved his fingers slowly out of him, lying down on his belly next to Phil. Phil reached out and pulled him a bit closer, both avoiding the cum on the bed, sighing into his shoulder while holding on to him as he twitched once more. 

They layed there for a moment, resting and enjoying post orgasm bliss together, readjusting so Phil could lie his head on Dans shoulder and chest, caressing one another with thumbs, a little sticky from sweat and lube and cum, mumbling ´love you´s to each other. The moment was cut short as Dan remembered something, inhaling sharply and chuckling into Phils hair, who looked up at him a little confused. Dan kissed him quickly, still grinning „we forgot to publish the video...“ Phil let out a groan as he realised what Dan meant, burying his face into his shoulder, exhaling „well... ugh“, mumbling into his skin.

Dan grinned into his disheveled hair, pulling him close again „lets get up, see what time it is, alright?“ Phil nodded into him, staying there though „And maybe lets go take a shower,... and change the sheets...“ Dan sighed as he said it. He squeezed Phil close once more as he turned him over and left a kiss on his mouth, getting up to get to his laptop, smiling at Phil who smiled back, as he sat up in bed, watching him leave. 

Dan washed his hands quickly on his way down, to the hallway, where he had left their backpack. He relaxed a bit as he saw that it wasnt that late yet, placing the mac on the kitchen counter and drinking some juice out of the bottle while he waited for it to turn on, and published the video quickly before he went back to Phil. They took a quick shower together, and stripped the bed of its dirty sheets before they settled down in their lounge, snacks and drinks with them, late night ahead. Phil was eating some more christmas cookies while playing a console game and Dan replyed to tweets on twitter as he watched from the other couch.

At some point Dan fell asleep, snoring peacfully into the pillow, hand infront of his face and blanket over him, making Phil smile as he saw it. He let him stay there a while, still playing games, before he got tired himself, taking a sleepy Dan with him to bed, both cuddling into the fresh sheets, a different kind of bliss taking over their minds and them into deep sleep. 

 

~ End of Chapter ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed that. 
> 
> Leave me a comment :D hope ya´ll good! 
> 
>  
> 
> x


	14. Moon Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan continued to move slickly over Phils oily dick, touching himself, stroking over his own length as his smooth, oily skin rubbed over Phils hard dick. 
> 
>  
> 
> \- I did not expect that that would be a sentence I write down today... ^^" - (writing this chapter was ´immensely delightfull´...)
> 
> \+ spoilers in the chapter notes. ... just saying. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of the following tags make you uncomfortable, dont keep reading. x
> 
> Additional tags for this chapter: shameless fluff, masturbation, grinding, nipple play, watching porn aka pornception.. I love pornception... can we have more of that?

12.12.2017 

 

They slept in, an eventfull day behind them, and more plans before them, they stayed in bed a while. Phil left at one point to pee and fresh up and got coffee and tea before he came back to bed, slipping back under the sheets, cuddling up to Dan. He sneaked one arm underneath the pillow to his front, wrapping his arms around his chest and kissing his neck gently. Phil let his hand slide over Dan, caressing his soft belly and happy trail as he closed his eyes. 

Dan moved a bit under his touch, shifting further into him, leaning against Phil as he pulled the duvet closer to his front, sighing. His soft bum nestled against Phil who hold him close, continuing to run his hand over Dan, moving it to his hips and thighs, and back up again over his side. 

They stayed like that, feet and legs mingling with each other, appreciating the gentle skin to skin contact until Dan turned in Phils arms and buried his face in his chest and neck, inhaling deeply as he woke up. He pushed his leg between Phils and moved closer, hugging Phil back and nuzzling against the skin he could reach, leaving a few light kisses. 

Phil rubbed his back and ran his hand through Dans curls, playing with them, massaging his scalp. Time didnt really matter at the moment and they enjoyed the closeness they had today. After a while Dan stirred in Phils arms, turning to look up at him, little pout forming on his lips, making Phil smile at him, loving expression spreading over his face. He leaned towards him and closed the gab between them, moving into a soft, lingering kiss, both sighing at the touch.

As they disconnected Dan sighed a little less pleased and looked unwilling at Phil. „I need to get up...“ Phil frowned, and nuzzled his cheek affectionately „no you dont..“ leaving a kiss before he looked at him again. „Yeah I do, have to pee...“ Phil chuckled at him and pulled him closer, holding him in place as he turned to his back, eventually having Dan on top of him, squirming a bit. „Oh do you?“ still holding onto him.

“Phiil..“ Dan looked down at him, fake disbelieve forming on his face „I´m not joking... let go.“ Phil looked over his face, squinting „only if you come back to cuddle..“ Dan huffed at him „let go you stubborn man-child, and I´ll think about it..“ smile forming on his face without consent. Now it was at Phil to form a pout, making Dan chuckle before he gave him a quick peck, raising his eyebrows at him when he didnt let go „either you let go of me or it will get really warm in 5 seconds...“ looking pointedly at him, making Phil smile as he left another peck on Dans lips and let go. 

Dan got up and stretched his arms up over his head as he went out of the room, Phil looking after him. He turned to his side and grabbed the lukewarm coffee, sipping on it. He sat up a bit, leaning against the pillows behind him, drinking his coffee happily while he closed his eyes again, relaxing and thinking about what else they would do today.

~ 

After freshing up a bit, Dan grabbed some snacks and drinks from the kitchen before he headed back to their bedroom, carrying his laptop with him, thinking they could watch something in bed, catching up on some anime.

When he managed to open the door with his elbow, Phil looked up at him curiously, cuddled back into the sheets „snacks!“ Dan gave him an humorous look „Yes. I. am.“ earning an eyeroll and a fond loving look from Phil as he dropped everything at the foot of the bed, including his mac. He turned to the wardrope to get a cosy sweater as Phil inquired „want to watch something?“ grabbing it and a bag of haribo that he assumed was for him, opening up the laptop.

Dan still looked at him with a silly expression, as he pulled a big jumper over his head „Yeah, thought we could watch some porn.., want a shirt?“ grabbing one anyway as he turned back to a quiet Phil. Who looked over the laptop at him, typing something, smiling suggestivly at him, clicking at something as he looked back down, mischief written on his face. „Phil..?“ Dan raised an eyebrow and walked back to the bed and laughed as he saw that Phil had in fact opened up a site, going ahead and opening the haribo next. „Really?“ Dan grinned at him as he threw the shirt at his face.

Phil looked back at him, haribo in his mouth „why not?“ Dan scooted under the duvet next to him and rested his chin on his shoulder, looking at the frontpage and back at Phil, sighing „alright...you choose.“ Phil smiled at him before he dropped a kiss to his temple, holding a haribo infront of Dans mouth „titts or no titts?“ Dan took the haribo, chewing while thinking for a moment about that, looking up at Phil again „..no titts“ smirking himself now. 

Phil ventured into the site, not taking it to seriously, clicking at things out of interest and what he thought sounded good, what resulted quickly in some questionable videos and interesting coversations with Dan, still clinging to his side with a snack of his own, commenting from the side to click on something else. 

After clicking some things away, Phil opened a video of two professional looking guys, both a little bit to muscular but not overdoing it. The plot was nonexistent but the visuals were great, which was really all that mattered in porn. Dan looked between the screen and Phil who was engrossed by the thinner looking dude, weirdly sitting on the back of a chair. „We could try that..“ Dan looked back at the screen, huffing „yeah, no.. I don´t want to break your dick...“ „why my dick?“ Dan looked incredulous at him „you want me to hold you like that?“ Phil smiled at him „looks like fun..“ „not if we hurt ourselfs...“ Phil hummed approvingly at that and looked back to the screen „yeah maybe not..“ receiving a quick kiss on the cheek from Dan „lets look at something else..“

Next up was a short amateur clip of a guy masturbating in the shower, only using a shower head to stimulate himself. „Why is that so hot...“ Phil looked at Dan smirking as he mumbled „..probably because you´ve still done that like a thousand times as we met..“ Dan glared playfull at him „...shouldnt have told you that, Lester“ Phil smiled at him „no, thats alright... I like the image“ leaving a peck on his lips. Dan looked at him for a second before he turned back at the screen, drawn in by the soft moans of the guy, right before he ejaculated, cum blurting over his tip, washed away by the water „fuck...“ Dan breathed out, as Phil hummed amused next to him.

Dan took the laptop out of Phils hands and turned it so he wouldnt see, two could play that game. Phil just watched him interested, eating some more haribo, grabbing a pre packed ribena and drinking from it. Dan looked up at him with an untelling smile, scooting back to him and turning the screen, stealing some of his ribena.

Phil could see two young guys kneeing behind each other on the floor before the camera went to just view the dicks from the front, weird looking room around them. The one in the front was already panting and moaning quietly, touching himself, as the one behind him thrusted into him, making him come a bit, cum dripping down as he stopped for a second and then started to thrust deeper, working over the prostate of the other, Phil looked mesmerized as the guy in the front came for a second time working his hand over his dick, more cum than before dribbling down, moaning quietly in pleasure, mumbling small ´yeah, yeahs´ before the one on the back stopped moving again. 

Phil looked questioningly over at Dan who grinned at him, making him blush a little „I know you looked at that one before...“ chuckling a bit. Phil pouted playfull „how?“ „You spoon left it open in a tab before taking a shower..“ Phil looked back at the screen, watching the front guy working himself down on the dick behind him, moaning deeply, babblin `gonna come again- Aah-ah´ as he squirted a third load out of him, video being cut of shortly after. Phil watched with slightly agape mouth before he cleared his throat and turned back to Dan who watched him interested. 

„Stop starring at me..“ Phil blushed a little „but its hot...“ Dan smirked and placed a kiss on his lips, before he pushed the laptop back onto Phils lap „your turn..“ smiling encouragingly. Phil let out a breath, trying to relax he leaned a bit more into Dans side, side eyeing him. „What?“ Dan asked smiling „just... really turned on now“ Dan chuckled at that „kind of the goal or not?“ He wrapped an arm around Phils shoulder before he leaned in and kissed him under his ear, over to the earlobe, sucking and biting at it, asking with a quiet voice „do you want to touch yourself?“ Phil shivered besides him, looking back at Dan, smiling „not yet..“ as he connected their lips moving quickly over into a hungry open mouthes kiss, tongues dancing over each other, both having visible semis in their pants.

After the kiss ended they smiled both as they rubbed noses, Phil turning back to the screen, scrolling „Okay.. how abooout- this one?“ clicking on it. It was some sort of compilation and both of them watched for a while, every clip with different porn stars, fucking each other in some kind of way. At some point Phil started to laugh into his hand, looking at Dan, who looked back a bit confused, about to ask as Phil giggled „they all say ´Ugh-yeah-ugh´when they come...“ Dan looked back at the screen as one guy did exactly that, causing Dan to chuckle with Phil as he face palmed, leaning into him and kissing his cheek, groaning humourful as he said „next!“ still smiling.

Dan grabbed the laptop before Phil could choose something else. He went through some videos, clicking most away as Phil moved closer to him and put his head on Dans shoulder, nuzzling the soft fabric, Dans arm still around him. After not to long Dan found something good looking and a bit longer and hit play, kissing Phils head as he relaxed back into the pillows.

Two fit looking younger guys were sitting infront of each other on a comfortable looking bed, legs spread and sharing a double dildo, pillows in their backs. One guy was moving it back and forth while the other one stroked both of them with each hand, making one another moan in pleasure. Phil looked up at Dan after a while, curious of what he was thinking about it „Do you like that?“ Dan closed his mouth as he looked shortly to Phil, moving around a bit, before he continued watching, only giving a short nod and asked „you?“ Phil smiled at him, before he looked back at the screen, cuddling closer and sneaking his right hand onto Dans belly, underneath the sweater „Of course, its hot..“ Dan hummed affirmative. 

They watched a little longer, the two guys changing it up, mutually masturbating as they pushed the dildo back and forth with thrusts, caressing each others legs with their free hands, moaning in pleasure, closing their eyes before they look back at the other. Dan looked at Phil, and moved a bit, arrousel in his boxer briefs wanting to be touched, he sighed against Phils hair as he pulled him a little closer. Phil looked up at him, seeing the light blush creeping over his neck and cheeks as he gave Phil a turned on look and continued watching. Phil hummed at him before he left a kiss on a red spot „mmh, you look hot when you get all bothered..“ Dan squirmed a bit, making the laptop wobble, moving his thumb lazily over Phil shoulder as he looked back at him

Phil smiled at him as he played with Dans happy trail, leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips. „want to stop watching?“ „No...I don´t know.“ Phil moved his hand down to Dans erection, not touching yet „alright, keep watching then..“ He looked back at the screen himself as he moved his hand softly over Dans bulge, caressing it with his fingertips. Dan inhaled shaky, enjoying the light movement, looking back at the screen aswell. 

The two guys were going at it a bit needy looking, grabbing at each others legs and thrusting as they worked over their dicks, looking like they were holding back. Phil moved his other hand, arm lightly squished between him and Dan, to his own dick, giving it some relief as he moved his hand into Dans boxer briefs, letting his fingers glide over his smooth skin before he closed his hand looswly around it, stroking. Dan sighed, and tried to continue watching, as Phil moved his thumb over his dick, rubbing over his frenulum and tip, collecting precum „...shit.“ Dan squeezed his shoulder a bit, moving his hand over Phils back.

The moans from the screen were getting needier and soon the guys came, squirting cum over each other as they worked through their orgasms, moaning loud and dirty. Dan closed the laptop and shoved it aside, looking back at Phil with half lidded eyes before he leaned his head back, closing them as Phil continued to tease his tip, making him moan quietly. Phil smiled into Dans shoulder and let go of his own dick as he propped himself up a bit, kissing over his neck, sucking and biting softly over the sensitive red tinted skin. 

Dan moved his hands down to his boxer briefs, getting needier and wiggled out of them, turning around to Phil and holding his face by the jaw as he connected their lips, kissing him gently first as they looked at each other, but soon hungrily, tongues moving over lips and deep into the others mouth. He let his hand wander over his nacked chest, down to his boxer shorts, starting to push them down, out of the way. Phil smiled into the kiss and left Dans lip to look at him, connecting their eyes again. He had to let go of his dick because Dan moved up to pull his boxer shorts out of the way, still clad in his hoodie.

Phil let his eyes wander over Dan, his erection poking out under the fabric, curls a bit disheveled, as he looked back at Phil, biting his lip. „Come here..“ Phil made grabby hands into his direction, making Dan crawl into his lap, erections moving over one another as they hugged and kissed again, hands wandering over naked skin. Phil let his hands glide over Dans butt and pulled him closer as they deepened the kiss.

Dan reached with one hand towards the night table, grabbing the bottle of massage oil from it, still kissing Phil, grinding together with him. Phil looked up at him as his lips left his, hard erections between them. His hands moved over Dans thighs as he sat up on him, dribbling oil over their dicks. Phil moved one hand to Dans belly, pushing his hoodie up and teasing his nipple as Dan scooted up a bit, grinding his ass down on Phil as they looked at each other.

Dan continued to move slickly over Phils oily dick, touching himself, stroking over his own length as his smooth, oily skin rubbed over Phils hard dick. Phil moaned at the feeling, grabbing at Dans thighs and pinching his nipple as Dan moved faster, working them up quickly, both turned on from watching porn. Phil moved his hand from Dans thigh to his dick, taking over for him so Dan could support himself, grabbing at Phils shoulder as he grinded down on him, rolling his hips. 

Phil scrunched up his face, panting and moaning quietly as he tried not to come to quickly, working his hand faster over Dan who moaned loud `Ah-ah-mmhs´ over him, hard sensitive nob still being stimulated by Phils thumb. „Dan -ah fuck. ha close...I´m..“ Hearing that made Dan move faster, moving his hand down to Phils nipple and pinching it, twisting it in his fingers. Dan started to shudder and to move stuttering over Phil as he blurted out cum, moaning deep long ´aah-ha aah´s as he looked down at Phil, just in time to see him scrunch up his face himself. 

Phil panted little short ´ah-ah´s as he came, cum smearing between him and Dan. They grabbed at each others chest, supporting each other, letting go of the nipples as they carried on with their movements, working on another through their pulsing orgasms. As they calmed down they looked at each other again, Dan bending down to join their lips back together, moving into a longing gentle kiss. 

Phil moved his clean hand over to Dans back, caressing it with his fingers and pushing the hoodie up before he pulled him closer, sticky cum smearing between them. Dan scrunched up his nose as he grinned against Phils mouth, giggling a bit silly from his high, making Phil hum amused against his lips.

Dan buried his face into Phils neck for a moment relaxing into post coital bliss, leaving kisses on his neck. „´guess we need to shower now...“ Phil tugged him in closer „we need to shower anyway...“ Dan took a deep breath before he hummed agreeing and wiggled over Phil „Yeah... and we need to clean up before the others come over...“ He leaned up to leave a few kisses over Phils cheek, looking at each other before they kissed again lovingly. 

Phil sighed against his lips, exhaling through his nose before Dan moved up a bit, leaning on his hands besides Phil, looking down at him. „Want to shower together again?“ smiling down at Phil who looked up, timid smile on his face as he ran his hands over Dans arms „yeah..“ Their eyes moved over each other before Dan bend down for a kiss. 

Phil pulled at his sweater, and moved it over his head, receiving another quick kiss, that made him smile, before Dan pulled his arms out and got up, making grabby hands towards Phil. Phil smiled at his adorable partner and grabbed his hand, being pulled up by him, receiving another quick kiss. Ahead of going to the bathroom and taking a hot shower together, soaping each other up and rubbing backs. 

~

The rest of the remaining day went by in a hurried blur. They cleaned up the apartment and spend some time with Sofie and PJ before Wirrow and Bryony joined them, all excited to go watch the premiere, all in snazzy, very individual, outfits. They didnt plan on staying around in the cold for an hour but even that went by quick before they took pictures.

As the evening went by they found themselves together with PJ and Sofie back at their apartment, uploading a DAPG video and having a good time, laughing and eating takeout, drinking and playing an old game. 

When Dan and Phil went to bed that night, quite late again, they were done, falling asleep the moment their heads touched the pillows, close enough to know where the other was, but not necessary touching, just resting in their dark moon cave, no light coming through the thick curtains. 

 

~ End of Chapter ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ´ello there young fellow...
> 
> hope you liked this chapter, ´cause it was really fun to write. 
> 
> leave me a comment or kudos on the way out! <3 
> 
> hope ya´ll good.


	15. Rainy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepy Dan strolling into the kitchen like a lost puppy in a to big tshirt and short sweatpants, looking up from his phone, a bit irritated at the view of two awake faces with smiles. „Morn-...“ interrupted by his own yawn, he hold on to the kitchen island, looking a little dazed at Phil, blinking.
> 
>  
> 
> additional tags are spoilers. 
> 
>  
> 
> x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of the following tags make you uncomfortable, dont keep reading. x
> 
> Additional tags for this chapter: blow job, waking someone up with a blow job -consensual- as seen in the context.
> 
>  
> 
> x

13.12.2017 

 

The next morning was quiet, rain dribbling on their windowsill, making little noises that filled the backround. Dan was deeply breathing besides him, wrapped up in his part of the heavy duvet, face buried under the pillow. Phil clumsily stretched from head to toe, knocking painfully against the headboard with his fingers, whining quietly, pulling them back under the duvet while he looked back over to Dan, who was still deeply asleep, snoring -not exactly cutely- to himself. 

Phil got up quietly, grabbing a black cozy hoodie from Dan, the fluffy one, matching his checkered pajama pants, wrapping him in Dans scent. It was only helping a bit, he needed coffee, to even start to function after the last night they had, as he thought ´I´m getting to old for this...´ he hit his elbow on the wall as he left the bedroom, grumbling to himself, stomach turning a bit as he remembered the drinks they all had. 

He headed down to their kitchen about ready for at least two big cups of coffee as he heard, halfway down the stairs, little quiet clinking noises and the deep rumble of boiling hot water. Phil smiled to himself and whoever was already up with him, entering their kitchen. He was greeted by a tired looking PJ who already grabbed a second cup as he entered the kitchen. 

Peej looked up at him smiling tiredly „Coffee?“ „Yeah, thank you..“ „..sure thing.“ Phil took a deep breath as he sat down at the table, yawning as he exhaled „why are you already up?“ looking over at him, rubbing his eyes as he pushed his glasses away a bit. „Oh, you know... just up. You?“ Phil nodded agreeing at PJ, taking his coffee. 

They sat there a while, quietly talking and looking out of big window, watching the rain dribble, making a themetune to their -relatively- early morning. There wasnt a need to talk but they both were mumbling things, feeling the want to communicate in private, just the two of them for once. Making their round from movies and games to projects and general life things, that are easier talked about in person and after a cup of coffee. 

Both more awake, Pj cut the crap as looked eyes with Phil „So whats up? With you and Dan I mean.“ smiling curiously from behind his mug. Phil looked back timidly „You mean-?“ but smiling. „Well, not to sound rude, but do you two plan something? You got quite some room left in this apartment.. and..“ he trailed off as Phil worked on holding back a grin „yeah peej, for storage..“ raising an eyebrow at him „right. S t o r a g e....“ smiling back. „well, ...we dont plan on moving anytime soon again.. for now.“ PJ nodded „yeah, who would want that...“, looking out into the rain, thinking face on.

Phil chuckled gently at his expression as he got up to make the next cup „want more tea?“ „Yeah, thanks.“ PJ watched him curiously as he moved through the kitchen. „I´m just saying, you know. You both seem happy this year, more than back in the days even...“ He looked down on his hands, trailing of again. Phil hummed in agreement, looking back at him, „Things are good“ smiling to himself as he waited for the water. PJ looked up, serious face now „good, just making sure...“ 

„Peej, -“ they were interrupted by a sleepy Dan strolling into the kitchen like a lost puppy in a to big tshirt and short sweatpants, looking up from his phone, a bit irritated at the view of two awake faces with smiles. „Morn-...“ interrupted by his own yawn, he hold on to the kitchen island, looking a little dazed at Phil, blinking.

„Want a coffee or a tea?“ Phil took out another cup, turning around to find Dan next to him, engulfing him in a sleepy hug, making himself smaller than he is, to put his arms around Phils middle, head resting on his shoulder „mh.. coffee sounds good.“ Phil filled up all three cups, Dan still attached to his side as he maneuvered them through the kitchen, eyes moving over to Pj who smiled at him, amused at the sight, raising an eyebrow. Phil just grinned back, shrugging before he rubbed over Dans back and detached him gently, earning a sleepy smirk from him.

After sitting down and chatting some more, they decided to have brunch together before Sofie and PJ had to leave for Brighton again. The rain calming down a bit, Dan went to the backery around the corner again, bringing back a bit to much but nobody was complaining as they sat down in the bright upstairs lounge, letting the visit come to an end. 

~ 

With just one week left before they started their christmas holidays where they wouldnt be able to film anymore, they had more work to do. But the only thing they filmed that day was the Skirim VR video. It had been Dans idea, his silent revenge for all the forfeits the last weeks. 

Dan didnt plan on actually making Phil motionsick through the VR game, but he couldnt have planed for him falling down a freaking mountain, two times, and confusing right from left, and apparently forth and back. So when they finished up filming, Phil ended up looking a bit paler than he would usually, causing Dan to eye him with concern. 

„Hey, maybe just lie down for a second?“ Phil, who was leaning back in the chair, looked over at him, a little out of it „..mh, dont want to move.“ Dan looked worried at him „and when I bring you to the bed?“ Phil just nodded, hardly noticable, trying hard not to make it worse. Dan got up, pulling Phil up under his arms and carefully out of the chair, holding him thight as they walked over to the next room. 

„Okay just lie down, I´ll make you a tea, alright?“ Phil grabbed a pillow and closed his eyes „...you should film this first“ he mumbled, opening his eyes only halfway to look at Dan. „Phil...“ „No really, It´s funny, and you know it.“ Dan sighed, and did as asked, playing it up a bit for their audience. Before he actually did what he wanted to do all along and went into the kitchen to make them some tea. 

He joined Phil on the bed, being careful not to move it to much „feeling better or worse?“ „not worse...“ Phil looked up at Dan, wary smile on his face. „Want me to stay?“ Phil nodded timidly and a bit tired, reaching out for him. So Dan pulled him gently into his arms, talking to him about this and that, mostly distracting him, while he rubbed softly over his back and gave him his tea. 

They managed to fall asleep, cuddled up together, plans of filming anything else today evaporating into thin air. When Phil woke up again Dan was still asleep next to him, but he felt better, no nausea left. He nestled back into his shoulder and left soft kisses on his neck as he moved his hand tentatively over his chest and soft belly, caressing it mindlessly with his palm, thinking that he might as well go back to sleep for a bit.

 

What Phil didnt expect was that Dans regular breathing changed into something a little stressed sounding with a few quiet whimpers. He looked up at his face, a frown on his normally smoothe skin, leaning into Phils touch. Who was about to wake him, as he saw it, and chuckled quietly in disbelieve. Phil rolled his eyes amused before he sighed and smiled to himself, looking back to Dan, caressing his cheek with his thumb. 

Phil moved his hand down Dans chest, thinking about what Dan would like the most of being woken up with right now. Thinking back to last time, he moved his fingertips softly over to Dans jeans, down to his erection, guiding his hand over it as he watch his face twitch a moment. Phil unzipped them and moved his hand over Dans dick, stroking loosely over it as he scooted down the bed, watching Dan, who moved his hips under Phils hand, sighing in his sleep, finally receiving some friction.

Dan let out quiet whimpers as Phil massaged him through the soft fabric, breathing faster than he would normally when asleep. With on swift motion, Phil moved the boxer shorts just enough out of the way to be able to take Dans dick into his mouth, sucking it in and moving his tongue over the shaft. Dan let out a broken moan, scrunching up his nose a bit as his head rolled to the side, moving his hips into Phils mouth.

Phil closed one hand around his shaft and started to bob his head, sucking over his dick and working the head against the walls of his mouth, making Dan moan sleeply. He teased his tip with his lips, letting Dan move against them and into the wet warm hole as he lapped with his tongue over it. Dan opened his eyes with another moan as Phil sucked him down again, going on a bit harder, litereally sucking him of as they made eyecontact. 

Dan sleeply moved a hand to Phils head, encouraging him to go faster, as he hid behind his other arm moaning loudly in pleasure, skin over his neck and cheeks tinted red „Ah- fuck-fuck, phil-... mmh ah close- ah“. Phil smiled around his dick as he sucked a few more times and moves his tongue over the tip, making Dan come and moan loud short ´Ah.ah´s, cum dribbling down his dick, Phil sucked over it again, making Dan moan hoarse as he twitched under him, continuing to only move soothingly over him, keeping his dick warm in his mouth.

Phil got up from him as he started to soften, pulling up the foreskin and tucked it back into the boxer shorts, looking up at Dan who removed his arm from his face looking at Phil with a wary smile „What was that for?“ his voice croaked a bit and he tried to clear his throat, grabbing his cold tea to drink something. Phil smiled lovingly up at him, moving onto his lap „You were hard and whimpering in your sleep...“ he kissed his free hand, making eyecontact with Dan“... and I wanted to make you feel good“. 

Dan groaned and hid his eyes behind his other hand, making Phil chuckle. He scooted up over Dans crotch, not sitting on it, bending down to move his hand away, kissing it before he left another kiss on his forehead. „Hey, look at me“ Dan looked up, a little blush on his face, sighing „why do I feel like I´m 18 again...“ smiling shyly before Phil kissed him on the lips quickly. „Nothing wrong with feeling how you feel...“ Dan leaned up and connected their lips into a nother gently kiss „mmh.. thank you“ mumbling against Phils lips. "For the orgasm?" "shut up..." Dan croaked again, laughing quietly as Phil grinned back at him. 

They sighed into another kiss before Phil leaned back a bit to place his palm on Dans forehead, frowning at him „You have temperature...do you feel sick?“ Dan cleared his throat and nodded, face still slightly red. Phil sighed as he looked over Dans face, thinking before he grabbed his chin to give him one last peck. „Okay, go lie down or at least relax in the lounge, alright?“ Dan nodded „and no VR...“ „but...“ „Dan...“ Phil smiled at him with a raised eyebrow „...fine“ Dan grumpled a bit but kissed Phil, soft expression on his face again. 

~ 

Phil endet up editing the video up in their lounge, sitting near Dan on their table, but not to close to smother him. Phil had to get up at some point to turn of the console and tv and put a blanket over Dan, who snored sickly into a pillow. He ordered soup and side dishes at a thai restaurant before he finished editing. His phone vibrated as the delivery guy called and Phil managed to get the food back to the upstairs lounge without disturbing Dan. 

He sat down besides him on the couch, running his hand over Dans back, who looked up at him sleepy „Want some soup?“ „Yeah-..“ Dan croaked and pulled a face. „Alright come on, eat and then bed soon.“ Phil helped him up and they had some food, Dan at least eating normally, and they stayed the rest of the evening in their lounge, posting the video at some point and relaxing on their sofa.

Before heading to bed Phil coaxed Dan into taking some fever medication and tucked him in. Going to bed as well and rubbing Dans back until he was asleep, drifting of himself. Quiet rain dribbling outside on their windowsill again, as they slept through the night. 

 

~ End of Chapter ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to do more wake up sex let me know.
> 
> If you like what I do leave a comment or a kudos, and I´m also open for input. 
> 
> Hope ya´ll good! thanks for reading. :)


	16. Sick and Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly dont know what to put here this time. Lets just say Dans needy side is showing and Phil takes care of him. 
> 
>  
> 
> tags below do spoil it... be aware of that. but check if you feel like its needed.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of the following tags make you uncomfortable, dont keep reading. x
> 
> Additional tags for this chapter: masturbation. porn watching. interruption. discomfort/comfort.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> x

14.12.2017 

 

The next morning was a agonizing one for Dan, still dark outside, he turned around to his back, throat and head in pain and most of his body sore. He looked over at Phil, who snored peacefully into his pillow. Dan took pitty on himself and decided Phil should share some of his pain, poking him softly into the rips, trying to look as small and unwell as he could muster, forming a small pout and big eyes. 

Phil stirred and shoved his hand away, looking over to Dan, unpleased frown on his face, leaning up on his elbows to see him better. „Feel worse?“ Phil said after a big yawn, looking tiredly at Dan, who nodded „ -I“ he cleared his throat „I- ..my throat“ Dan croaked hardly audible, not acting the expression that overtook his face anymore, looking miserably at Phil. 

Phil reached out to him and caressed his arm, frown deepening as he felt the warmth radiating from Dans skin „youre hot..“ „than-“ another croak. Phil raised a disaproving eyebrow at him „Oh shush...“ Dan smiled tiredly back making Phils eyes soften „Okay, stay in bed, I´ll get meds and tea, anything else?“ Dan opened his mouth as to say something, but thought better of it, shaking his head. 

~ 

The morning went by in a blur for Dan, trying to sleep after he managed to take some painkillers with leftover cookies, drinking tea with sage and thyme, not any concept of time left as Phil came back to the bedroom. He poked his head in and entered as he saw Dan was awake. Phil joined him on the bed, putting his palm back to Dans head, scrutinizing glance on his face as he looked over Dan „so, no filming today, right?“ 

Dan frowned at him, protest on his face as he took Phils hand away, tugging it to his chest, discussion without words. Phil sighed, knowing how this would go „You cant be serious..“ Dan just nodded, looking a bit angry and annoyed, mostly at himself, eyes wandering through the room before he turned around to grab his phone. He quickly typed something out before he turned it to Phil, who looked a bit worried at him before he read it, answering „they will understand that youre sick, I could just film a video by myself again...“ Phil argued reasuringly, moving his thumb caring over Dans chest.

Dan shook his head, typing again, looking up at Phil pointedly as he turned it back, making him read „...are you sure you want to work?“ Phil frowned at him, still not agreeing, but getting there, so Dan put on a stern face and nodded again, squeezing Phils hand, causing him to sigh and give in. „Alright, any idea of what to play then?“ Dan nodded, smiling a bit before he typed it out again, looking back up. „Okay, not a bad idea...charades it is.“ 

Dan nodded, lying back into the pillows just looking over at Phil „Yes?“ „cuddle-?“ Dan tried his voice, a bit squeaky and cleared his throat, making Phil chuckle in a loving manner before he lied down and pulled him into his chest. „Are you sure about working?“ Dan nodded against Phils body and squeezed him shortly for emphasis, making Phil sigh again.

„Alright you spoon...“ he rubbed over Dans back, as he coughed, a little unpleased groan escaping his mouth. Phil hummed soothingly as he was holding him close „.. lets get you into a hot shower first.. you smelly monster“ Dan moved so he could look up at Phil and wiggled his eyebrows, a bit silly looking. Phil just shook his head, disbelieve amongst his soft smile „youre hopeless...“ making Dan grin as he buried his face back into Phil, holding on.

~ 

Dan took up most of the hot water, most of the time, but Phil didnt really care as he rubbed Dans shoulders, hands slick with soap. He turned him around carefully, running his hands over Dans chest and arms, leaving a quick peck on his lips to get his attention, causing him to open his eyes, sleepy from relaxation, focussing on Phil, who gave him the shampoo bottle. 

Dan let Phil step under the hot water as he soaped up his hair, soon swooping back under the water, putting his arms around Phils neck, who looked up at him with a timid, questioning smile. He raised an eyebrow as Dan moved him gently against the shower wall, their bodys hardly touching as the hot water ran over them „hmm...“ Phil moved his hands over Dans sides, pulling him against his chest to connect their lips into a brief loving kiss. 

„What do you want, hm?“ They stayed connected as Dan smiled and looked down over Phlils face before he kissed him again, longing. A little smirk formed on Phils mouth, and he moved them around so Dan had his back against the wall, holding him by his hips, thumbs moving lazily over the skin, as the kiss ended. „Want me to get you off?“ Phils pinned him against the wall, pushing a leg between his, as Dan buried his face in his neck, nodding and leaving a few kisses there. 

Phils right hand wandered down his skin, not touching yet, he kissed him on the cheek, moving to his ear „dont strain you voice..“ Phil teased. Dan huffed against his neck before he bit him playfully, kissing over it again. Phils fingertips wandered over to Dans dick, already half hard as Phils hand moved over his soft skin, stroking him, feeling it get heavier in his hand as Dan moved his lips back to Phils, kissing him gently.

Phil stayed like that with Dan for a moment, taking care of him, moving his lips to his neck and sucking and biting over his sensitive skin, building him up steadily. Dan breathed heavy against Phils shoulder and hold on to him as he let his high approach without holding back, feeling the pleasure pool inside of him before he let himself fall over, orgasm pulsing through him for a moment as he came, cum blurting out of his dick. 

Phil only pumped a couple more times, letting his thumb run over it before he let go to pull Dan to his chest and away from the wall, rubbing over his back as Dan hold onto him „everything okay?“ Dan just nodded, squeezing Phil one more time before he moved and they looked at each other. Dan smiled a bit tired and leaned in to connect their lips into a nother gentle kiss. 

They finsihed up showering before they stepped out, Dans needy side was showing as he stood near Phil, hugging him again as he was about to leave the bathroom. Phil turned in his arms to get a better look at him, stroking through his damp hair as Dan pulled their naked bodies closer „mh, want to go back to bed a bit?“ Dan shook his head squeezing Phil again before he let go and gave Phil a quick kiss, who sighed against his lips. „Filming then?“ Dan nodded, smiling at him before he went out of the room, leaving behind a slightly frustrated but understanding Phil.

~

The rest of the Day was spend with doing a bit of work and caring for a sick clingy Dan. What meant they filmed the charades video first, but took a break for some more soup Phil made. He improvised with potted chicken broth and frozen veggies while Dan took a nap on their old couch, rolled into a blanked, instead of their warm duvet further away in their bedroom, feeling the need to stay close, being calmed by the quiet clinking noises Phil made in the kitchen. 

Dan insisted on doing work, much to Phils displeasure, who wanted Dan to sleep it off. So while he did his live show Dan started editing, slower then usual, coughing in the backround. They finished it up together and Phil insisted that Dan would lie down on the sofa, drinking more tea as he let the tv programm fill the air with noise. Phil joined him after cleaning up a bit, flopping down, exhausted himself, glad they could relax the rest of the evening.

They catched up on a series before Dans eyes dropped close halfway through the second episode, cuddled up in a blanked and head buried into Phils lap. Who let him sleep there a while, mindlessly stroking through his hair as he watched the episode until the end, switching of the tv . The only light left coming from the christmas tree and a big candle on their lounge table. Phil rubbed Dans back to wake him up, turning of the lights and blowing out the candle ahead of moving him straight to the bedroom, letting him strip of his close before he cuddled back under the warm duvet. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan, spooning him as he heard his breathing slow down, mind moving back to sleep. 

 

_____

 

Phil couldnt sleep. He wanted to, dont get that wrong, but his mind wouldnt rest, jumping from one thing to the next as Dan lied next to him, deeply asleep. With some time, Phil came across weird and distrurbing nightly scenarios, taken there by his brain, he sighed and detached himself from Dan, quietly moving out of the bedroom, only grabbing his glasses and a big sweater on his way out. 

He endet up in their lounge again, tea and snacks with him, not bothering to turn on the tree lights and only dimming the head lights before he sat down on a sofa, grabbing his laptop for distraction. He got cosy in a blanket and put his feet up on the ottoman, trying to find some comic relief through tumblr and youtube. 

It didnt work, he wasnt tired, nagging arousal eating away at him after he looked up some things, mind wandering to fantasies and memories, getting ideas. Phil ended up turning down the volume on his mac, opening up a porn site, looking at some clips, he got in the mood as his dick got hard, not touching it yet. 

He got stuck on a longer video, some form of bondage going on, a fit looking guy lied relaxed on something resembling a massage table, facing up. His legs where spread slightly and tied down, arms fixated next to his body, but he somehow looked comfortable. He was blindfolded and had headphones on. A second guy teased him softly, fingertips wandering over his body, near his erection, brushing over it gently. Phil watched, imagining Dan being the one doing it to him, in their bedroom, he exhaled shaky as his hand wandered down to his dick, imitating the soft motions on himself. 

He watched as the guy got out lube, spreading it in one hand before he smeared it softly on the dick, other hand wandering teasingly over the tied up guys nipples. Phil hit pause as he got up, gettting some lube from a small cupboard, sitting back down, pulling his pajama pants out of the way. He touched himself teasingly, listening to the guys quiet moans ahead of squeezing lube on his dick, moaning himself as he moved his slick fingers over it. 

Phil sat there, doing that for a while, building himself up, free hand wandering to his chest, moving the soft fabric of his hoodie over his nipples. He stroked himself lazily, the guy in the video being played with for already 20 minutes as a toy was introduced, nothing special, just a transparent flexible sleeve. It was moved over the guys dick, frowning at the new sensation before he started to moan again moving slightly into it, still restricted, making Phil shudder as the thoughts of it enveloped his mind. 

He started to move faster, hand squeezing and rubbing over his nipples, eyes closed, getting carried away by the sensation and quiet sounds, he wanted to come, not sure if now or holding on for longer, he just wanted an orgasm. He moved his hand over his tip, leaning his head back as he breathed out quiet needy moans, deciding that coming soon was probably a good, if not the best, idea. So he pumped himself, full strokes moving over his shaft and flicking over his head as he moved into his own touch, panting quietly, mouth slightly agape and eyes shut, not there yet. 

Phil didnt expect to hear the stairs squeak, so he turned his head to his right frowning, seeing a sleepy Dan wrapped up in the duvet cape coming up the stairs, looking a bit confused up at him. Phil slamed down the laptop and let out an exasperated „Dan!“ as he pulled the blanked over himself, seeing the realisation of what he was doing up here hitting Dans face, letting out a voiceless ´Oh-´.

The moment went on for a painfull long second before Phil groaned and looked up at the ceiling, cheeks getting red, closing his eyes again, trying to forget the moment as it was happening, the humour of it not completely lost on him. He could hear Dan come closer, sofa dipping slightly to his left as he sat down besides him, poking his arm to get his attention. Phil shook his head, he could hear Dan sigh, moving besides him as he placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it before he rubbed over it soothingly. „Phil-..“ he cleared his throat „..look at me please“ voice quiet and scratchy. 

Phil turned to him, cheeks still red, opening his eyes to a loving and guilty looking Dan „sorry-“ clearing his throat again „I didnt hear what you were doing...“ letting his eyes wander over him for a second before he looked back up to a by now mainly tired looking Phil. He nodded, still a bit mortified, and definitely unpleased, looking into the room and away from Dan. „Want me to help?“ Dan moved closer, and turned Phils face towards him, looking him openly in the eyes, searching. 

Phil frowned a bit, anything resembling the want of sex gone from his system, apart from the sticky feeling of lube and a half hard cock still being in his presence. „No...“ Phil said quietly, looking a bit downcast, frustration hitting him, making him sigh deeply. Accompanied by another groan he slumped his head back into the sofa, blinking to clear his eyes. „Shit, I´m sorry...“ Dan moved his hand over his shoulders and pulled Phil into his chest, engulfing him into the heavy duvet as he kissed his head. Dan hold him a while, Phil took of his glasses to better hide in his touch, being calmed by Dans big hands rubbing over his back. 

Phil wiggled away after some time, looking up at Dan who caressed his cheek, just to tired „I´m gonna.. go clean up...“ Dan nodded but didnt let go yet „let me make it up to you?“ quiet voice, eyes searching again. Phil looked back, frowning before Dan continued „I want to make you feel good-“ clearing his throat „you think about what you want and we´ll do that later okay?“ smiling at Phil encouragingly. Phil looked back at him, thinking and nodding shortly „Yeah, maybe..“ before he got up and went to the bathroom. 

Dan let him go and looked around in the lounge, sighing quietly, getting up himself after a moment. He took the duvet back to the bedroom as he waited for Phil to come to bed, small night lamp on his side turned on as he scrolled mindlessly through tumblr, mind wandering.

~ 

Dan looked up as the door opened, moving the duvet so Phil could slip into it, eyes wandering over his face. He waited for Phil to lie down, looking over at him, as he hid behind the duvet, only eyes and hair poking out. Dan smiled at him before he imitated what Phil did and scooted down the pillows and turned to his side, facing Phil from behind the duvet. „Are we five now?“ Dan croaked from behind the fabric after a moment, getting a fake annoyed glance from Phil before he smiled „..dont be-“ „I´m not mean you dork“.

Dan wiggled closer to Phil booping his nose with one finger, receiving another glance „I´m sorry about tonight, I-“ Phil interrupted „Its fine. We dont need to talk about it..“ he looked away a bit. „Phil, stop..“ Dan moved closer and pulled him against his chest again, arms holding him close „listen, okay?“ Phil nodded against his chest after a moment, fist holding onto the fabric of Dans tshirt. 

„Alright. So that happened. Not the first time either, right?“ he received another nod. „I´m sorry for interrupting you...“ Phil sighed against him. „It´s fine, nothing we can do about it now..“ „yeah, ...but dont be embaressed, okay?“ Phil nodded and moved closer to Dan, arm sneaking around to his back „m´not“ „..okay..“ Dan sounded a bit disbelieving „are you sure?“ Phil nodded again, staying quiet as Dan waited for him to say something else „it wasnt nice...but.. I-“ he sighed frustrated. 

Dan rubbed over his back „tell me... please“ quiet voice. Phil took a breath and turned his face, not speaking into Dans chest anymore „I just wanted to get off... I thought you would be asleep.“ Dan hummed and continued to rub his back. „I was close...“ Phil trailed off and sighed in defeat. Dan chuckled a bit and earned a hurtfull poke in his side for that „ass..“ „m´sorry...“ turning to his back and pulling Phil with him, who grumpled at him and looked up. 

Dan smiled at him „so youre alright?“ Phil smiled timidly back and nodded, chin poking vengeful into Dans chest „Oi..“ Phil chuckled and poked his fingers back into Dans ribs, making him squirm „stoop-“ Phil moved over him, still tickling and sat up as Dan grabbed his arms, holding him in place, smiling „are you done?“ Phil laughed a bit breathless, nodding. Dan smiled back and shook his head „dork“ before he pulled him down by hisforearms. 

Phil closed the gab and they kissed, moving their lips lovingly over each other. Dan let go of Phils arms so he could move a hand into his neck, deepening the kiss, caressing him with the other, putting as much love into it as he could. Phil sighed into him, small moan escaping him before he pulled away, leaving another peck on Dans lips and nuzzling their noses together. Dans hand moved soothingly over the nape of his neck, as he watched him „want to sleep or wan to sex?“ making Phil chuckle, both a little silly.

He left another kiss on his mouth, leaning up on his hands “lets sleep..“ Dan nodded, turning them back to the side, pulling Phil to his chest again, face to face this time. They looked at each other before Dan leaned in again, kissing Phil good night. Dan switched of the light and let Phil turn in his arms, moving back against him as Dan wrapped himself protectivly around him. They talked a bit longer, just quietly babbling things from time to time. Dan waited for Phil to fall asleep, listening as his breathing evened out, drifting off himself. Deep sleep with weird dreams ahead of them. 

 

~ End of Chapter ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Leave a kudos/comment on your way out! <3 
> 
> hope ya´ll good.


	17. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need to remind yourself to breathe. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of the following tags make you uncomfortable, dont keep reading. x
> 
> Additional tags for this chapter: Grinding, Nipple Play, Oral, Face Fucking.
> 
>    
> Lyrics from Xavier Rudd´s `Follow The Sun´ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dexa2On5l9I
> 
>    
> x [I finally have time to write and post again. I had a busy and a bit to stressful week(end). Have fun reading!]

15.12.2017

 

_`Follow, follow the sun_  
And which way the wind blows  
When this day is done

_Breathe, breathe in the air_  
_Set your intentions_  
_Dream with care_

_Tomorrow is a new day for everyone_  
_Brand new moon, brand new sun´_

_~_

Phil woke up with Dans arm still wrapped around him, breathing heavily into his pillow. They moved around a little last night and Phil was on his back while Dan was on his belly, his heavy arm sprawled across Phils stomach. Phil sighed and moved it away, memories of the night before accompanied by weird dreams flodding his tired mind. He was a bit unsatisfied if he had to be honest.

He rolled out of bed, grabbing his glasses and a t-shirt, moving towards their kitchen for some needed coffee and maybe a snack, he needed something in his mouth, feeling a bit drowsy. He almost slipped on the stairs, taking a deep breath before he continued to walk down, legs wobbly. He managed to find his way to the kitchen without any injuries, and put on a cattle before he started opening the cupboards, looking for cookies or crackers, anything really. He found chocolate cookies, hidden behind the rice, munching down on one, a satisfied expression on his face.

As the smell of hot coffee hit his nose, something in him relaxed, he closed his eyes for a second, small smile forming on his lips before he put in some milk and sugar. Phil went to the small terrace infront of their kitchen, coffee with him, sitting down on a chair as the chilly air forced him to wake up, clearing his mind. His eyes wandered over the green as he drank peacefully. Phil looked a bit inept as he spilled coffee on his pajama pants, trying to wave a neighbour who poked his head into the cold.

Phil reminded himself to not care, taking a deep breath, cold air filling his lungs. He finished his coffee quickly as it got a bit cold and went back inside. He mindlessly left the mug on the countertop as he strolled to the bathroom. His plan was simple but not really formed yet. He knew he wanted to keep moving today, so he stripped his clothes off and stepped into the shower, hot water running over his body as he relaxed further, ducking his head under it and closing his eyes.

~

He walked back to their bedroom, freshly showered and shaved, feeling better in his skin. He opened the door quietly and poked his head in, Dan seemed to be still asleep so he sneaked in quietly, intending to get comfortable, clean clothes out of his part of the wardrope. He looked back over at Dan as he pulled up his boxer briefs, Dans eyes open, propped up on his arms as he stared a bit creeply on Phils ass.

"Hey, did I wake you up?" Phil was used to it and smiled over at him as he put on socks. "Was already awake.." Dan sounded still sleepy, rubbing his eyes as Phil pulled on a loose tshirt. He turned back to the closet and got his favourite sweatpants out while Dan moved the duvet out of the way and got up. He walked over to him leisurly, reaching out to Phil, wrapping his arms around his  shoulders and neck as he pulled him into a tight hug. Phil let his pants drop as he hugged back, arms wrapped around Dans middle, inhaling Dans scent deeply as some more tension left his body. His eyes were closed and he leaned into him, letting himself fall as big hands rubbed over his back.

Dan turned his face and kissed his cheek, sighing and asking quietly „are you good after last night?“ Phil looked back at him, eyes soft and nodding „yeah-“ he cleared his throat „stop worrying about it, alright?“ Dan looked over his face, looking for anything that would contradict that, not finding it though. He left a soft kiss on Phils rosy lips before he pulled him closer again humming for emphasis as he left more kisses on his cheek and over the side of his neck and shoulder.

Phil sighed again, moving his hands over Dans back, under the tshirt, enjoying the skin under his palms as he moved them over his sides and back, kneading skin and muscles lazily, grabbing at him. They stood like that for a moment before Dan moved his hand to cup Phils cheek, guiding him into a soft, longing kiss, lips moving comforting over each other, mouths slightly open. Phil sucked on his bottom lip, teeth scraping over the soft skin as he looked back at him, hardly space between them. Dan smiled softly as he moved his thumb soothingly „want to come back to bed for a bit?“

Phil nodded shortly before his open lips were back on Dans, urgently and a bit rough moving against him, pushing into Dan with his warm tongue, mouths opening into a hungry kiss. Dan pulled him close by his bum, holding him in place as Phil grinded against him. Dans teeth moved over his tongue and lips as Phil scatched at his back, lust running through him, quietly moaning little noises. He was manouvered against the wall, needy sound escaping his throat as Dans thigh moved between his legs, pushing up against his crotch, making Phil move over it. Dan hummed deeply, sucking and biting at Phil lips, wet tongue moving over them soothingly.

Phil moaned as Dan pinned him rougher against the wall, using his body, grinding back against him, erections growing hard. He felt Dans wide hands wander all over his body, from his ass to the sides and under the tshirt, caressing the smooth skin, all the way up to his chest. Dans thumb moved around one nipple, teasing him before he rubbed it between two fingers, making Phil thrust against him, moaning into his mouth.

He moved his other hand carefully over Phils throat, scratching the sensitive skin with his nails, pressing into the soft flesh. Phil moaned louder, rubbing back against Dan, head falling against the wall, losing himself in the sensation that was running through his body. Dan moved his lips over his exposed throat and neck, nibbling at it, keeping in mind that he wanted to do more to pleasure him.

So Dan slowed down after a some time, leaving soft kisses on Phils neck and up to his cheek, getting a grib of his wrists and pinned them against wall next to him. He looked up into his half lidded eyes as they catched their breath, only grinding slowly. His lips hovered teasingly over Phils, looking at him as they brushed lightly. Phil closed his eyes and push them back together, making Dan chuckle into the kiss. Phil whined as Dans mouth moved away along with his crotch, looking up at him unpleased.

Dan smiled lovingly, leaving a peck on his lips, speaking near his mouth „Remember what I said yesterday?“ Phil nodded „yeah...“ pupils blown and voice a bit husky. „Do you know what you want?“ Phil closed his eyes and took a breath „want you..“ „yeah?“ Dan hummed as he kissed him softly, going back to slowly grinding their erections over one another „how?“ eyes on him. Phil shrugged, gnawing on his lip. Dan let go of his wrists and cupped his face instead, lips brushing over his again „tell me...please“ locking eyes with him.

Phil moved his hands around Dan holding on to him, looking over his face „..just blow me?“ Dan hummed „just that?“ Phil huffed annoyed „Dan...“ voice needy, making him smile a bit „shush... how about I do that now.. I´ll get you off..“ leaving a kiss on his lips „..and you tell me what you really want later?“ Phils eyebrow twitched, making Dan chuckle „alright.. so that?“ Phil smiled and nodded, taking a breath „yes please...“. Dan hummed as he moved his body back against Phil, making him moan into the next kiss.

They didnt stay like that for long, Dan wanted to make Phil feel good, giving him that pleasure he craved, maybe just make today about him, maybe just being there to comfort him, in the small and in the big ways. So Dan put some space between them, smiling and looking at each other as they gently kissed once more.

Dan dropped down to his knees, hands moving over Phils thighs and hips as he nuzzled against Phils dick playfully, saying ´hi´ and kissing over it. He pulled his boxer shorts down, stained with precum, a hard and needy looking dick infront of him. Dan didnt want to tease Phil anymore, he moved his hands up his thighs again and wrapped one hand around his dick, moving the foreskin down and back up, making Phil twitch at the sensation, breathing out as Dan kept stroking him.

Dan moved in closer, licking in circles over Phils tip and wrapping his lips around it, tasting the salty stickyness of his precum. Phil was leaning against the wall, mind finding ease as Dan pleasured him, warm and wet mouth around him just how he liked it, going slow in the beginning, moving his big hand together with his mouth over his shaft, wet sounds coming from Dans mouth.

He could feel the warm tongue under his dick, pressing against it in just the right way. Dans spit was all over his dick, making it slick as he worked him up and made him moan quietly, concentrating on the feeling, a deep want for it came crashing trough Phil. He looked down and realized he had his hand in Dans curls, who had his eyes closed and sucked eager around him, making little noises of his own, sounding satisfyed with Phils dick in his mouth.

Phil took a shaky breath, pulling a bit at Dans hair, making him moan and look up at him as he started to move with him, just slightly, showing Dan what he wanted, what he needed right now. Dan closed his eyes again, nodding slightly as he felt how Phils dick moved in and out of his mouth, all the way to the end of it, rubbing over the soft walls of his wet mouth. Phils hand hold him gently at the back of his head, fingertips moving over his short hair.

Phil moaned and panted as they moved faster, Dans hand working over his shaft as he pushed into his mouth, holding his head just enough so he could move into him like he wanted. He let himself get lost in the feeling, moaning louder ´Ah-Ah´s, voice breaking a bit, no real control over it anymore. Phil came without a spoken warning, cum shooting into Dans mouth, shuddering as the pulsing orgasm ran through him with on last ´aah-´.

Phil blinked and looked down as Dan caressed his dick and thigh, pulling a face as he swallowed, he looked back up to him, big eyes, his lips all puffy-red and wet, rosy patches on his cheeks. Dan got up from his knees and was pulled close by Phil, who buried his face into Dans neck for the moment, hugging each other.

Dan kissed his cheek again, humming as they cuddled. Phil turned his face to Dan, moving their lips into a loving open mouthed kiss, tasting his cum in Dans mouth as their tongues touched. Phil sighed, loooking back at Dan, his eyes already on him, both just a bit timid. „I love you“ Phil left another little kiss on Dan lips, looking over his face, dimple forming. „Yeah.., love you too, Philly“.

Phil hummed as Dan crossed the little distance that was left between their lips, kissing again „want to go back to bed, for a bit?“ Phil took a deep breath and nodded, nuzzling Dan as he smiled „mmh, yup...“. Dan sighed and smiled back „yeah..okay, go ahead, I´ll be right there“ „alright..“

They moved apart, and Phil looked after Dan, fully content for the moment. He pulled up his boxer briefs and walked a bit drowsy to their bed, moving over to Dans side to cuddle into his pillow, wrapping the duvet around himself as he waited for Dan to come back.

It took him a moment, and when Dan came back, toast and coffee on a tray, Phil was half asleep. Dan smiled to himself putting the tray down quietly before he crawled back to Phil, nuzzling his hair „mmh...?“ „coffee?“ Phil looked up at him, blinking and grinning „...love you“ Dan grinned back „oh ..shut up“, leaning down and leaving another kiss on his lips before he leaned over him to grab Phils laptop.

The stayed there, watching something while having breakfast, starting the day together, leaving the tension of last night behind them.

~

„Are we really going to include that?“ „What?“ „Your face-“ „...excuse me?“ „look!“ Phil pointed at the monitor, playing from a few seconds earlier. „yeah so what..“ Dan didnt look at Phil „yeah you know what“ „...no I dont“ Phil sighed. And then groaned. Dan smiled to himself „Well if we cut that out we have to cut out a whole chunk of the video, we said we wouldnt do that anymore...“ Dan looked back up at Phil, searching for something. Phil nodded before he looked back at him. „Yeah, we said that.. but you rolled your eyes at the thought of us having girlfriends.“ „Doesnt need to mean anything though...“ Phil looked at the monitor, smiling to himself, playing the part again. Dan looked a bit worried „...is it bothering you?“

Phil didnt reply to Dan and just continued talking „We also could have girlfriends so it actually doesnt matter... “ Dan looked over his face „your reasoning is of lad“ „But we could have girlfriends..“ „Oh could we now?“ „Yes. Or we could have one girlfriend...“ Dan raised an eyebrow „want to tell me something?“ Phil tried to push down his smirk, looking straight at Dan „yeah, well...you know ..“ Phil started giggling „Oh you are so full of it“ Phil raised an eyebrow, chuckling „full of what?“

Dan let out an exasperated sigh, fake-glooming at Phil „really? You need some or what?“ Phil still giggled „Yeah, maybe!“ Dan turned fully around now „So is that what you want?“ Phil turned a bit red and swatted playfully at Dan „stop it...“ Dan leaned in, happy to turn this around „you still need to tell me...“ Their faces where close, both smiling amused as they looked at each other. „Yeah, but we can do that after this..“ Dan hummed and leaned in further, nuzzling Phils nose „mh, but we dont need to wait till after this..“ Phil swallowed, turning timid again „yeah, but I want to finish up work.. first I mean..“ Dan looked over his face, before he left a quick kiss on Phils lips „okay then“.

~

_`So follow, follow the sun,_  
_The direction of the bird,_  
_The direction of love_

_Breathe, breathe in the air_  
_Cherish this moment_  
_Cherish this breath_

_Tomorrow is a new way for everyone_  
_Brand new moon, brand new sun`_

 

They finished up editing the video. Phil dissapeared into the kitchen, cleaning their stuff away, getting a snack. He was nervous, and he knew how rediculous that was, and he didnt fully get why he felt like this all of the sudden. Maybe because he had this thought for a while now, this fantasy of him and Dan. He just hadnt told Dan yet, he treasured it instead, even though he wanted to share it with him. He came across the thought, that he could just tell Dan something else, but threw that out of the window.

Phil took a deep breath, it wasnt even that far from things they´ve done in the past, but the simple act of telling was a bit nerv racking, every time. And maybe the part where he would actually have to ask Dan if he wanted to do it, or try it at least, and the what if not´s. Phil sighed, closing the dishwasher, grabbing another chocolate cookie. He should stop his negative thoughts. It´s Dan, he knew Dan. He was the one person who would probably be up to try anything he would want to try out.

When Dan came into the kitchen, Phil leaned against the kitchen cupboards, eyes starring into the lounge, deeply in thought. He walked over and shot Phil a smile as he looked back at him, ripped away from his wandering mind. Dan put his hands around Phils middle, stealing some of the cookie that was hovering infront of Phils mouth, half eaten. Phil smiled as Dan kissed him, cookie taste on their lips.

„Want to go upstairs, chill and watch something for a bit?“ Phil shook his head, running his thumb over Dans biceps „no.. you?“ Dan shook his head as he opened his mouth for the rest of Phils cookie, his tongue poking out expectantly. Phil smirked as he placed it in his mouth, weird tension growing between them. Dan smirked back, chewing happily „..tell me what you want Phil...“ leaving a peck on his lips „.. or dont, if you dont want to right now“ another one „..but please relax“.

Phil nodded, holding Dan closer for the next kiss „lets go back to bed?“ Dan nodded, brushing his lips over Phil again „yeah go ahead, I´ll bring something to drink..“ Phil smiled and left a kiss on his lips before they detangled. He sighed as he left the kitchen, heading upstairs, trying to find a way to word what he thought. He took of his jeans, leaving them on the floor before he moved to the bed, pulling the duvet all the way up over his head, groaning into the pillow.

~

It didnt take long for Dan to join him, bringing his laptop and a little snack and water, placing all of it on the nightstand. Dan pulled of his pants, sitting down on the bed next to where Phil was still hiding. He moved the duvet up a bit and sneaked a hand under it, making tickling fingers over Phils soft stomach, causing him to squirm away and squeek, „..stoop!“ grabbing at Dans hand. Dan simled cheeky as Phil looked darkly over the duvet at him.

Dan hummed still amused as he moved in closer to Phil, nuzzling their noses together before they kissed again. Dan moved them around and pulled Phil into his side, placing his lips on Phils forehead as Phil pulled the duvet around them, hugging Dan. They stayed like that for a while, talking quietly, as Dan snacked on some nuts and dry fruit, he didnt say anything about sex, even though he was curious and kind of turned on himself, but he felt it was better to let Phil start on his own, if he wanted to.

So when Phil did break his own silence with a quiet „Dan?“ he stopped snacking and hummed into Phils hair, leaving a kiss on his head as he put the nut mix away, turning his body towards Phil. He took another breath before he started to talk quietly, telling Dan how he had this idea stuck in his head for a while now. Dan stayed quiet mostly, only asking a few questions to make sure he understood Phil right, and watched him as he talked, caressing soft skin with his thumb and fingertips, painting little circles.

Dan could feel his cheeks heat up at his thought of Phil in front of him as he described his fantasy. He saw how Phil looked up at him, timid and unsure „Is that what you want to try?“ Phil nodded „I know its a bit.. diffrent from what we normally do..“ he said quietly as he looked at Dans chest. Dan hummed „mh... no its not...“ Phil frowned „but.." Dan sighed "no `buts`, Its hot... I wish you would tell me those things more often.." Phil looked up at Dan, a bit surprised "Oh.. " Dan smiled back, leaving a soft kiss on his lips "Oh? no oh! you know that.." Phil sighed "I guess I do..." "well why are you so surprised then?" "I dont know.."

Dan sighed as he moved his fingers over Phils face, following his eyebrow over to his hair, playing with it. "You can tell me without feeling weird okay? I´m here for that. I trust you with my fantasies all the time..." "Yeah, ...I trust you too, its not that.. please d-" "Phil, I know that you trust me...Its okay." Phil took a deep breath and let it out a bit shaky "I´m gonna work on it... I promise." "Phiil.. thats not what I meant, you spoon" "Yeah, but I want to.." Dan smiled back at him, nuzzling his nose "alright...I think I can life with that" Phil grinned, raising an eyebrow "oh sure you can..." chuckling a bit.

Dan huffed, shaking his head as he pulled Phil closer, nibbling at his bottom lip as he looked at him with loving eyes. Phil kissed him back, sighing into it, thinking for just a second before he stopped his mind and looked at Dan  „I actually ordered something of the internet that I wanted to put in your christmas presents but I kind of want to give it to you now...“ Phil rushed the words out before he could question them, he swallowed and looked away for a second before he saw Dans face change through emotions until he grinned at Phil „and what would that be?“ Phil smiled back.

He looked over to their wardrope before he looked back at Dan, who watched him rather curious „its nothing kinky.., I just saw it and I thought it would look nice.. on you...“ Phil said quietly, smiling a bit flustered. Dan hummed and left a sweet kiss on his lips „show me?“ Phil nodded and got up, heading towards the closet with a small smile. He pulled out a gift bag from the back of the closet, hidden behind 2 shoeboxes.

Phil turned around and moved back to bed, sitting down with crossed legs, taking a breath before he locked eyes with Dan, giving him the beg. Dan peeked in it, propped up on one arm as the other hand reached in and pulled out a dark lavender coloured fabric. Dan looked back at Phil for a second, who watched him, as he sat up. Dan hold up the briefs with both hands looking through the small triangular cut-out on the front and back, straight at Phil who smirked silly at him.

Dan read the tag out loud „peep show silk briefs in dark lavender..“ voice soft, as he smiled. He put them in his lap and ran his fingers over the soft shiny fabric "Phil..." not really knowing what to say. „Do you like them?“ chin rested on his hand as he played with the gift back handle. Dan looked up „Of course I like them, they look cute..“ he smiled again „..thank you“. Phil grinned „try them on...?“ blushing a bit.

Dan chuckled „sure...“ he leaned towards Phil and kissed him, looking at him happily, his voice soft „but you need to close your eyes, mister...“ Phil closed his eyes „alright..“ chuckling himself. Dan got up and pulled of his tshirt „no peeking!“ making Phil laugh a little as he put his hands before his eyes „yeah-yeah.. funny...“ Dan grinned himself, completely nacked by now. He grabbed the briefs and put them on, looking in the mirror.

They had a tight fitting short cut, not covering his thighs but cupping his soft dick nicely. When Dan looked down he could see through the cut out in the front, the base of his dick visible. Dan turned around and looked at his ass, the soft fabric only covered half of it, part of his crack visible as a extra band, like from a string, pulled the briefs lightly into his crack, putting emphasis on the butt ckeeks. „Do they fit?“ Phil mumbled from behind his hands.

Dan looked up at him, feeling nervous „yeah, ehm.. you can look by the way“ he didnt know what to do with his arms so he crossed them in front of his chest. Phil opened his eyes and blinked before he looked at Dan, grinn spreading across his face „hey they fit!“ Dan raised an eyebrow „really?“ „I mean they look good..“ Phil ripped his eyes away from dans crotch and looked into his eyes "..not just good" Dan smiled back at him „..yeah I think I like it..“

Dan strolled back to the bed, putting one knee on it as he made grabby hands at Phil, who pushed himself up and knee-walked to him. Dan cupped his cheeks and left kisses on his face, resting his lips softly on Phils mouth as he hummed pleased. Phils moved his hands to Dans hips "feels nice.." Dan left another kiss on Phils lips "yeah..." and pulled their bodies close, sneaking his arms around Phils neck "thank you..".

Phil hummed, running his hands over Dans butt, feeling the soft fabric and then not.., fingertips moving over the soft skin of Dans butt, into the crack instead "Oi-" Phil giggled, cheeks a bit rosy as Dan looked at him "..and what do you think about when I´m in these?" he wiggled his butt teasingly. Phils fell quiet, looking over Dans face before he looked down between them, seeing Dans mostly soft dick throught the cut out as he took another breath. He sat down on his bum, fingers moving over the fabric again, looking up to Dan who looked genuinely interested at him, a soft smile on his face.

Phil let out a shaky breath, moving a finger over the waistband as he told him how he kept thinking about Dan in underwear like this, how he would wear it, and only that, while he touched Phil, not touching himself as he got hard, his dick would be poking out, needy and red. Phil felt the heat in his cheeks, looking back at Dan who raised an eyebrow at him a bit surprised. Phil moved a finger to the cut out, poking the skin, making a `boop` sound, smiling. Dan chuckled "you dork.." Phil moved his hand and ran his fingers over Dans bulge causing him to shiver.

Dan moved away from his touch, grinning at Phil as he got up and pulled down the briefs, putting them on the chair behind him "those need a wash first though.." Phils eyes on him as he turned around, lustful glance on his face.

 

 

_`So which way is the wind blowin'_  
_And what does your heart say?`_

 

 

_..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, I hope you´re good! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, leave a comment or kudos on your way out. :) 
> 
>  
> 
> . 
> 
> .


	18. Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And sometimes you need to trust. 
> 
>  
> 
>    
> additional tags are spoilers but I put them there for a reason. so check if you feel like you need to. 
> 
>  
> 
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .
> 
>  
> 
> If any of the following tags make you uncomfortable, dont keep reading. x
> 
> Additional tags for this chapter: sex toys, soft shackles, blindfold, sensory deprivation as a sexual fantasy, nipple play, oral, anal, masturbation, implied sexual stuff like masturbating. overstimulation but all in good natur. cum eating. aftercare. consent.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> .

15.12.2017

 

_[Dan moved away from his touch, grinning at Phil as he got up and pulled down the briefs, putting them on the chair behind him "those need a wash first though.." Phils eyes on him as he turned around, lustful glance on his face.]_

 

...

 

„So.. do you want to try that out today.. or?“ Dan walked back to the bed, sitting down in front of Phil, moving his hands over his legs as they looked at each other. Phil cleared his throat „do you want to?“ voice small and timid. Dan kneaded Phils legs, moving up under his loose boxer shorts „I wouldnt ask if I didnt want to Philly.. and..“ Dan moved closer „I like the idea..“ leaving a soft kiss on his lips „of doing that with you..“.

Phil felt heat rushing through his body as Dan looked hungrily at him. He saw him gnawing on his bottom lip and felt his hands rubbing over his legs, thumbs teasing the soft skin on the inside. „Okay...“ Phil smiled at him, getting a bit nervous but excited „how are we doing this?“ Dan leaned in and kissed Phil, slotting their lips together like so many times before „how about you strip and I do the rest..“ Phil nodded before he left another peck on Dans mouth.

Dan watched him for a second as he took off his t-shirt, _pale skin and rosy nipples so close..._ but Dan went looking for the old cloth-box with their toys inside, he would have his fun with him in a few minutes. He poked his head under the bed and pulled it out. It wasnt to small, they tried out some things over the years, and even though they threw some old stuff out, most of it was still there. Dan zipped it open and looked inside, thinking for a moment as he gazed back to Phil.

Phil lied propped up on his side, nacked by now, watching Dan as he lazily touched himself... "really babe?" Dan raised an eyebrow as Phil smirked at him "just having fun..". Dan shook his head before he laughed into the mattress, looking back into the box.

He grabbed the thick blindfold and put it on the mattress, next to Phils headphones. He looked over at him „Do you want me to not use anything in particular?“ Phils still stroked his dick, eyes fixed on Dan „No... ?“ Dan nodded, a bit distracted „Anything you definitely want?“ Phil smiled at him softly „Dan... I want you to touch me, everything more is a bonus..“ Dan smiled softly back before he leaned over and closed the distance between their lips with a sweet kiss, staying close „I´m just checking..“ Dans voice turned a bit quiet, Phil hummed as he left a kiss on his lip „alright...“

Dan grabbed his chin and opened his lips before he leaned in for another one, his tongue moving over Phils bottom lip before Phil joined him, mouth falling open hungrily as they moved them together in teasing licks, nibbling at each other. Dan could hear those lovely little noises from Phil, making some of his own before the kiss came to an end. Dan sighed contently and looked into Phils eyes a bit more serious „If you feel uncomfortable at all you say so, right?“ Phil shot him a smile and nodded.

„I need to hear it Phil..“ Dan looked caring at him as he left a kiss on his chest. "If I feel uncomfortable I´ll tell you, stop worrying babe.." He smiled at Dan, who looked at him a bit unbelieving "Phil. whats your save word you spork..." Phil chuckled and poked his arm for emphasis as he smiled at Dan „red panda means stop" poke... "well, slow down means slow down" another poke "all good means all good“ Dan rolled his eyes and smiled back "thank you.."

"We never use them anyways..." Phil muttered as Dan left another quick kiss on his lips "yeah but what if I do hurt you without realising, better scream ´red penda´ than the alternative right?" Dan mumbled quietly and Phil hummed in agreement. Dan looked up at him a bit worried „how do I ask when you cant hear me?“ Phil looked over his face, love spreading through his chest, _why was he such worrier.._ „just tap my leg or arm with your hand a few times...“ Dan nodded and left another soft kiss on his lips.

He got up and leaned over to their box, grabbing the soft shackles they´ve bought quite a while ago, when he went through one of his phases. He looked over to Phil who smiled at him "are you sure..?" "yeah...“ Dan smiled back. He took Phils wrist and wrapped it around, fixating the velcro, Dan smirked to himself as he wrapped and fixated it around the side of their bed frame. He did so with Phils other hand and his feet, spreading his legs by doing so. He left just enough space so Phil could move slightly if he wanted.

Dan stood at the end of the bed and smiled at Phil who watched him, looking a bit awkward back at him. Dan crawled up the bed, sitting down on Phils groin rubbing his hands over his chest. „Why are you so quiet?“ Dan leaned in and connected their lips, craving the comforting touch himself. Phil hummed against his lips before he spoke „I just dont know what to say..“ Dan looked over Phils expression „do you want to stop?“ Phil shook his head, lifting it to leave another kiss on Dans lips.

Dan sighed into it, grabbing the blindfold and looked at Phil „ready for the rest then?“ „yeah..“ Phil smiled at him before Dan moved the black, thick fabric infront of his eyes, tying a knot on the side. He grabbed Phils headphones and listened to regulate the volume of the playlist he chose for him. „Okay, tell me if it gets to loud alright?“ Phil just hummed, looking relaxed again as Dan placed them on his ears. He could see Phils eyes flutter behind the fabric and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before he got up from him.

Dan moved of the bed and looked at Phil lying there like that, a part in him craved for this to be recorded so he could watch it back, on the other hand he genuinely enjoyed the moment to much, he knew the focus was on Phil but it felt like so much more. Dan took a deep breath, smiling to himself as he went over to the box, looking inside.

~

Phil moved his hands and feet to get used to the feeling, he was glad that it wasnt to tight around his wrists, he could still move them, feeling the soft shackles and the comfortable bed under him, it was a strange feeling, a bit uncommon. He took a deep breath as he moved his neck, the noise canceling headphones sat quite cosy and warm around his head. Phils mind wandered, he could feel his heart beating, and concentrated on the quiet music, he didnt recognise it, which was odd but the sounds were calming.

If Phil had to be honest he had to say that he felt a little exposed, his legs so open and unable to do anything about that, not seeing whats around him. But he knew that there was only Dan here, and it felt kind of good, to be so invitingly spread, to know that there would be hands and lips that touched him, soon. Phil smiled to himself as he thought about what Dan might do, it shot a thrill through his body, making his dick twitch. He wondered where Dan was, he wanted to be touched and feel him, he craved it.

He didnt know how long he was lying there, it was weird to not see or hear anyting going on around him while being tied to their bed, but then the mattress finally dipped to his left, towards Dans side of the bed. And then nothing, for at least another minute, nothing but blood rushing to his dick, pulsing, making him contract the muscles because he wanted to feel something. Phil could feel his dick twitch, he was so turned on from this and he couldnt explain why, he knew Dan was close and it send a thrill through him.

He felt the bed move again, and then Dans big warm hand settled down onto his stomach, thumb caressing his skin, making Phil smile towards him, letting out a shaky breath. The next thing he felt were Dans soft lips, leaving a wet kiss on his belly before he blew over it, sending shivers up his spine and down his arms. He felt dan move up towards the neck, leaving kisses on his way, nibbling at the skin.

Once near enough, Dan licked over his nipple, running his flat warm tongue over it, lapping at it before he finally sucked it in. Phil moved his head back, little huffs escaping his nose as he could feel Dans lips and then his teeth, making him moan quietly. Pleasure radiated through his body, to his heavy and hard dick, he could feel the wetness, precum dribbling from his tip.

Dan moved away from his hard nob, towards his exposed neck again, blowing cold air over the sensitive skin before he kissed it. Phil felt wet lips on his throat, teeth scraping  over his neck and then nothing but his hand again, thumb and finger caressing his skin gently.

Something brushed over his lips, tickling him before Dans lips slotted together with his. Phil breathed through his nose as their lips moved over each other, deepening the kiss. Their tongues twisted and pushed wetly againt each other, skimming over ticklish skin before Phil felt Dans teeth scrape over his tongue, a small moan leaving his throat involuntarily, before he nibbled at his lips.

All the sudden he could feel Dans hand gone from his stomach, cold air touching the warm skin before something grazed his untouched nipple, skin running over skin. Phil moaned into Dans mouth, pleasur rolling through him, into his crotch as they kissed messily, Dan twisting his nipple, playing with it.

Phil breathed heavily, Dan was sucking and nibbling at his bottom lip as his hand was abruptly gone from his breast. He was aware that Dan shifted again, lips leaving lips with a quick kiss before he dipped down, wet mouth playing with his nipple, sucking at it. Phil couldnt really hear his own moans through the headphones but he knew he was moaning as he got lost in the feelings rushing through his body. His hips shifted needily as the sensation on his nipples bordered on painful pleasure, Dan using his hand to pinch the other one, twisting it.

Dans other hand moved over Phils body, touching him where his skin was sensitive, without ever actually touching him where he really wanted, needed to be touched. Phil could feel his soft touch after his hands had already left his skin, like a cold tingling feeling, adding up with every other touch of the same kind. He sighed as Dan left his oversensitive nobs be, feeling relieved until the realisation hit him, that all of their connections, all of those little touches were gone suddenly, making him squirm, a whine escaping him.

The next thing he felt were soft lips leaving a soothing kiss on his mouth before they were gone as well, making Phl feel restless, breaths huffing out of his nose as his brain tried to catch up. Phil noticed Dan shift, moving on the mattress, otherwise not sure where he was, he had no way of actually knowing. Phil couldnt help himself as he writhed on the mattress, heels and bum rubbing over the soft sheets, his body moving against the shackles as his eyes blinked open to see nothing, just black.

He huffed a bit frustrated and wondered what Dan would do next when something moved up his thighs, from his knees, soft fingers again, and then palms between his legs on the inside of his thighs, he wanted to be touched so badly, shifting under Dans touch. His hand moved through the curly hair over his dick, down on the side where he was shaved, right inbetween his balls and thighs. He could still feel the touch once Dans finger were gone, _again_.

But Dan continued to touch him, getting closer to his dick, but still playing with his senses, touching him in places where he wouldnt expect it, like on his shins and ankles or belly and nipples _again_ , always there on the sensitive, raw skin. His lips and tongue joined his hands, moving over the inside of his sensitive thighs, making him quiver under the sensation.

Phil inhaled sharply when soft fingers finally did move over his dick, gently, turning into what felt like knuckles that just brushed over him. His dick ached, craved Dans touch, so when Dan finally closed his warm palm around his dick, caressing him, working over his dick loosely, he let out a deep moan, twitching involuntarily when Dan pulled back his foreskin, stroking his heavy length as Phil moaned breathlessly.

He felt like he never focused so much on a simple touch before, like he never needed a touch this badly in his life. And when Dans hand moved away _again_ , Phil protested with a whine, not caring the slightest how wrecked he seemed because he was, he just wanted Dan, to taste and feel him, to be as close as possible to him.

The next thing Phil felt was a cold drop of something on his dick, making him shiver and frown before Dans finger spread it around, a palm moved soothingly over his dick. Phil breath stuttered out as the slick sensation just turned him on more, making him moan and pant as Dan stroked his dick, putting just the right pressure on it to feel good.

Dans fingers were gliding over it, playing with his head, rubbing his thumb over it again and again. Phil moaned loudly, brathless, deep `Ah-ha..Ah´s as Dan stroked him harder, making Phil move into the touch, thrusting his hips as he felt the pleasure pool in his belly. His hands grabbed at the flat rope, holding onto them as he writhed under the intense feeling, his heels digging into the mattress.

When Dans hand slowed down again, thumb pressing over Phils shaft, he knew what would happen, and Dans hand was gone _again_. Phil let out a low whimper as he moved his hips into nothing, his dick pulsing hard against his body. Phil breathed heavily, writhing and complaining but Dan didnt touch him again for a while. Phil knew he had asked for this, and he knew he wanted this, but his emotions ran high, his brain wrecked "Dan... please-" he could feel his voice break, and then Dans hand tap askingly. Phil nodded "m´fine, just touch me ...please-.. want to feel you".

Instead of a hand back on his dick he felt something on his chest, two fingers brushing near his nipples, and then over them, soft tingling touch on his skin as they left, making his breath hitch. The next moment they were back, thumbs circling the nipples with cool liquid smearing across them, soothing the sore nobs a bit. Dans big warm palms on his chest, resting there while thumbs and fingers played with him again, pleasure moving through him, down to his dick, making him moan and whine as more precum leaked out against his stomach.

The next thing he felt was something soft and warm moving over his shaft, to his tip, lapping at it as Dans hands held onto his chest, thumbs and fingers twisting his nipples, pinching from time to time. Phil was quiet out of it, buzzing sensation in his head, moaning and panting as Dans tongue lapped at him. He felt Dans mouth, warm and tight around his dick, sucking and licking.

Phils toes curled at the pleasure, his hands grabbing for the flat rope, pulling at it as he breathed heavy, moans escaping his mouth as Dan hit the right spots. His big tongue worked over his tip and down his shaft, pushing his wet and tight mouth further down as he pinched his nipples, making Phil moan broakenly. Dan kept it up for a while, making him feel so good that he never wanted him to stop, making him move against his shackles to get more.

Dan changed his hands movements and brushed with his palms over Phils chest, over his hard nipples, making him squirm before his hands moved away from them, and he took a deep breath, mind foggy from pleasure. He felt Dan ease of his dick, leaving a kiss on it as one hand rubbed over his thigh soothingly. Phil couldnt help himself to feel a bit lost as Dans mouth moved away, his hips involuntarily moving after the touch, needy sounds escaping him. Phil didnt care anymore, he just wanted Dan back on him.

He cleared his throat, voice unsteady „Dan...dont stop.. please..“ He felt a few taps on his thigh before the hand was gone, making Phil huff „...please, more..“ he groaned and muttered, wondering what took Dan so long. He threw his head back into the flat pillow, protesting when Dan didnt touch him for what felt like ages, but was probably only a minute, his heavy erection pulsing against his stomach.

When Dans hand was back on his leg, it moved soothingly between his thighs, making Phil sigh quietly before he felt it wander up to his ass, spreading his crack more as something slippery moved over it. Phil inhaled sharply, craving the touch as he tried to open his legs, himself, further, pushing against the slippery feeling, rubbing over the tight ring of muscles. Dan tapped against his leg again, making Phil nod quickly „yes please, ...just do it..“ needy raspy voice.

Dan pushed in, nudging just past the muscles, wanting Phil to adjust, who frowned impatiantly „more..please.. Dan“ Phil realised it didnt feel like a finger, it was just a bit broader and firmer and it dawned on him as Dan moved it in, making him gasp at the first contact. Phil whined needy as it moved right against his prostate, nudging over it, not turned on yet, just lying there. Phil mewled as Dan touched his dick again, strocking it slowly, smearing spit, lube and precum over it, sometimes playing with the Phils balls.

„Oh god- Dan please...“ Phil didnt really knew what he was begging for, because this felt great, and he wanted it to continue, he felt relaxed in a weird way as his toes curled and his hands held onto the ropes. Dan let go of his dick and moved the vibrator against his spot instead, pleasure spreading from it like warm liquid everytime it pushed over it, making him moan huskily.

He could feel Dan press the vibrator against his prostate with a little thrust, leaving it, so it lied against it again and moved his hand away. Phil was about to protest when he felt it starting to buzz on the lowest setting, tingly feeling spreading to his lower body and thighs, making him moan and pant, chest heaving.

~

Dan looked down on Phil, touching his own dick again, stroking a few times while his hips rocked down onto his hand, three finger burried deep inside of him. He closed his eyes for a second, listening to Phils moans as he quietly moaned himself, fingers nudging over his prostate, feeling the same tingly feeling spreading through his pelvis, looking back down at the man he adored so much. Dan really wanted to be closer to Phil, the need crashed through him quite a while ago and was only growing, aching in his chest, spreading through him. He wanted to kiss Phil, feel him against his body, he wanted that phisical connection, not just the mental and emotional one.

He pulled his fingers out and took a deep breath as he wiped his hands off on some tissues, throwing them onto the floor. His hands rubbed over Phils legs, massaging the muscles gently for a moment, tapping his leg. He saw him nod and heared a quiet „mh´okay...“ leave his lips before he moaned again, babbling things in pleasure as Dan turned the vibration up a notch. He put the small black remote onto Phils chest, not wanting to loose it in the sheets.

Dan took another deep breath, his mind foggy from want, as he slowly leaned over Phils body and crawled onto his lap, sitting down onto his hard leaking dick, slotting it between his butt cheeks. Phil let out a breath, moving his head into Dans direction, who moved his hands over Phils chest, caressing his skin calmingly. Dan leaned down over him, closing the distance between their lips, kissing lovingly, as they both made littly noises of content,before to long the kiss deepened again, tongues dipping into mouths and teeth nibbling.

Dan lifted his hips and moved one hand down to Phils dick, touching it softly, rubbing it over his open hole. He left Phils lips with a gentle kiss, looking over his face. He didnt had to ask, because Phil nodded, moving a bit under him „..Dan.. please mmh..Ah..please ´mh want you-“. Dan pushed their lips back together, kissing him urgently and a bit messy as he guided Phils dick into his wet hole, pushing down over his tip, moaning at the feeling of Phil inside of him, so close and connected, such an intimit touch. Phil moaned with him, a low tone ripping from his throat as his chest ached up from the mattress.

Dan moved over him, slowly sinking down, swallowing Phils dick up until he bottomed out, breathing heavily into the feeling of being so full. Dan braced himself on Phils chest, before he started to move slowly, rolling his hips over Phils, his dick moving inside of him, making them both moan with blissed out expressions. He loved this sensation so much, feeling the urge, the need for it, almost not able to handle their closeness once he got it. It wasnt like this everytime, but once in a while the overwhelming realisation hit him, that this was them, feeling each other in such an intimate way.

Dan started to move faster, building up a comfortable rhythm, trying to aim for his own prostate. He grabbed the remote and slowly moved up the intesity, feeling Phils hips stutter under him as he continued his rolling motion, snappping his hips just a bit faster, his dick bouncing between them. Phils moans streamed out of him, babbling nonsense „mh ah Dan-dan, please, ohmyg- Aah-ah", his chest and cheeks rosy.

Dan concentrated on the tingly feeling, moaning louder whenever Phils dick nudged against his prostate, listening to Phils moans, getting a bit more wrecked, voice breaking, every time he grounded down harder. "mmh ah- Dan...m´slow down.. want-" Dan huffed irritated as he grabbed for the remote and turned the vibration down, holding still, Phils dick deep inside of him. He moved his hand to lift Phils headphones „are you okay?“ voice soft and a bit wrecked. Phil smiled at him „yeah..“ a bit breathless as his expression relaxed „can you move the blindfold...?“ causing Dan to grinn as he realised what this was about.

He lied gently down onto Phils stomach, pushing the headphones away, pulling of the blindfold. Phil blinked and found his eyes, smile on his face „hey..“ Dan hummed with a small chuckle before he connected their lips, looking into Phils bright eyes, pupils blown. „hey there.. are you alright?“ Phil nodded, humming as Dan moved his hips again, just a bit. Dan sighed as he left another kiss on his lips, looking up at Phil, who said with a quiet voice "want to touch you.." Dan hummed, kissing over Phils cheek „want me to remove these?“ He pointed at the shackles.

Phil sighed quietly as he closed his eyes for a moment „I dont know.. didnt expect you to...you know“ Dan hummed leaving another kiss on his lips, hips moving up and down over Phils dick „tell me what you want babe-mmh..ah“ Dans  moaned into Phils chest, not able to hold still. It did something to Phil he couldnt explain, opening his eyes with a shaky breath „take these off?“ he moved his arms. Dan nodded and reached over to open the velcro on both sides, rubbing over his arms. Phil immediately had his hands on Dan and held him close, making him chuckle a „hey there...“.

Phil grinned before he pressed his lips to his cheek, rubbing his hands over Dans back and arms. Dan hummed and slotted their lips back together, kissing gently "..better?" Phil smirked and moved his hips as an answer, humming lowly, watching Dan sit back up. Dan felt Phils hands wander over his thighs as he started to move over him again, both rocking their hips back and forth together, Phils dick dragging against his walls. Their touches got needier, looking and grabbing at each other as they focussed on the feeling, moans mixing. Dan leaned down and left a kiss on Phils lips as he grabbed the remote, looking at him questioningly.

Phil nodded and closed his eyes, lips falling apart as the vibration set back in, just a pleasent buzz for now. It was enough to make Phils hips stutter for a moment, loud moan breaking from his lips as that hot tingly feeling spread through his body again. Dan changed the rhythm, moving up and down on Phils dick, fucking himself down on Phil, moving harder, making Phil moan loud and broken moans babbling "more... oh-aah Dan...". Their hips snapped back together over and over, little slapping sounds joining their moans.

Dan felt Phils firm grip on his hips as they moved together, Phil thrusting up into him, chanting "Dan-Ah..mh´-harder, Ah-aah" as the pleasure coiled up in his body. Dan did not expect Phils next move, lifting them both up from the mattress with a deep thrust, making use of the shakles as he moved them down the mattress. Dan couldnt surpress the surprised squeek and the „fuck, fuck... fuuuck..“ as Phil started to thrust up into him harder, holding him above him in the air.

Dan manage to look with a wrecked expression at Phil, moans spilling from his lips, panting as Phil thrusted against his prostate, he saw Phils little smirk before he bit down on his lip, looking up at him, moaning himself breathlessly.

Dan grabbed the remote, smirking at Phil who watched him. He moved the vibration up a few nudges, eliciting deep moans out of Phil, short loud ´Ahs´trying to catch air inbetween, crying them out as the pleasure rolled through him, his hips moved under Dan, snapping into him in sharp movements. Dan wrapped a hand around his dick pumping fast, feeling his own pleasure knot in his pelvis, warmth spreading through him. He moved his other hand to Phils nipple and pinched it, trying to fuck himself down on Phil, loosing the rhythm as Phil shouted out a deep moan, cum spilling deep inside of Dan, his hips stuttering.

Dan felt the heat in his cheeks, as he slammed his hips a few more times down onto Phil, coming himself, face scrunching up as a deep and long ´Aah´ left his throat, cum spilling over Phils chest, both riding out their orgasms, rocking their hips together until they came to a stop, their breathing heavy, gasping for air.

Dan opened his eyes and hurried to turn off the prostate vibrator as he felt Phil twitch under him. Phils face relexed and he moved his hands over Dans thighs blinking up at him. Dan moved a little to relax his legs and shuddert as he felt Phils dick move isnide of him. They locked eyes after a moment and smiled at each other. Dan looked at Phils stomach, white ribbons of cum spread over him.

He moved his finger through one, spreading it, collecting some of it before he looked with half lidded eyes back up at Phil. He pressed the finger against his slightly open lips, tongue licking over it, before he sucked at Dans finger, teeth scraping over the fingertip. Dans breath hitched as he closed his eyes, legs quivering.

Phil moved his hands soothingly over Dans leg, holding them close to his own body. He let his eyes wander over him, they were both a bit sweaty but Dans hair curled from it, looking curlier than before. It made him look younger, toghether with his rosy cheeks, blush spreading all the way to his chest. He looked into his eyes as they opened, sending him a loving smile, before Dan smiled back and leaned down to slot their lips together.

Dan could taste himself on Phils lips. In his mouth as their tongues slowly moved together, saying goodbye for now. Dan sighed as the kiss ended, leaving another peck on Phils lips before he nuzzled his nose "I´ll get a towel, alright?" Phil sighed, relieved that he didnt had to move right now "thanks..." he sounded tired but meek. Dan sat up, grabbing some tissues to catch anything that might dribble out and eased of Phils softening dick, pressing tissues against his bum.

Dan got up and looked down at Phil, who had his eyes closed, legs still tied to the bed, Dan opened the velcro and let it fall to the floor before he crawled between Phils legs. He placed his hands soothingly on his thigh "relax babe.." before one hand went to take it out. He looped his finger through the ring, Phil hummed half agreeing before Dan pulled it out carefully, Phil coorporating with a little whince. Dan left a kiss on his knee before he got up, leaving for the bathroom.

Phil buried his face into Dans pillow, carefull not to smear anything anywhere, he lied on his side and closed his eyes, just dozing a bit as his mind wandered. When Dan came back to the bedroom Phil was asleep, which wasnt all that surprising but the way he lied on his side with his disheveled hair made Dan ´aw´quietly. He went over to him and cleaned of his chest, waking him up through it, gently cleaning his dick as he watch him "turn around?" Phil dropped to his stomache and Dan used the warm cloth to get rid of the lube on his bum, discarding the cloth on the floor, onto another towel.

Dan rubbed over Phils butt cheek as he set an alarm on his phone. He gathered the duvet from the floor. Phil turned around to Dan as he wrapped the heavy thing over them, scooting closer "how much time do we have?" Phils voice was sleepy and quiet "an hour should be fine.." Dan wrapped his arms around Phil and pulled him closer, both humming contently as their nacked bodies slotted together, their soft crotches resting on each other. Phil left lazy kisses on Dans skin, not entirely sure where as Dan nuzzled his hair, breathing in his scent, both still smelling like sex as they drifted of into a peacefull nap.

 

 

~ End of Chapter ~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.  
> ... 
> 
>  
> 
> Okay bye. leave a comment and/ or kudos if you liked that. 
> 
> feedback is asked for, bring it upon me. thanks.


	19. Sweet Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The need for intimacy.
> 
> "This was like cuddling for him, but more intimate, more connected, like the perfect hug combined with lust and pleasure."
> 
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEh. Ah yeah: 
> 
> If any of the following tags make you uncomfortable, dont keep reading. x
> 
> Additional tags for this chapter: Oral, grinding, ass slapping, grabbing and nipple play if you squint, 69.
> 
>  
> 
> And a big Thannks to: symmetricdnp for proofreading and feedback! Thank you! Go check her out here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symmetricdnp
> 
>  
> 
> .

16.12.2017

 

They had a productive work day, and then a lighthearted evening with friends. The four of them going out together, eating at a homely, nice restaurant. It was an evening like any other normal couple would have once in a while.

The knowing looks across the table, quiet communication after a particularly delightful moment. Simply holding onto each other with eyes and words, and little caring gestures, but never really touching, never getting as close as the other couple on the table, all for the sake of public appearance.

It made them yearn a different kind of closeness, one that was gentle and careful. One that was only acted out in pure privacy, slow and with intent. It was the longing for an intimacy that didn't have to be rushed or spoken of, or agreed upon. They just knew. They saw it in each other’s eyes, and in the little things nobody else would ever notice.

So once they finally parted ways with Anthony and Miel, rather late in the evening, they grabbed a cab to head back home. There was a comfortable quiet around them, their bodies only brushing against each other, building up a compelling pull between them.

As they eventually arrived back at their apartment complex, there was a silent understanding, pulling their eyes back on each other. Dan catched the hungry, desperate glance that skimmed Phil’s features. His eyes wandered over Dans body, silently eating him up as they waited for their lift. Dan locked eyes with him, sending Phil a knowing glance.

After they finally entered their apartment, welcomed by their home and comforting atmosphere, something relaxed between them.

Dan turned to Phil, both having somewhat timid smiles on their faces that barely hid their lustful glances. He took off his coat and shoes, never really looking away from him, putting emphasis in this simple action. Phil was drawn in by it, moved in closer and reached out with one hand. He held onto Dan’s shoulder, thumb rubbing little circles „..hey“ voice soft.

Dan had a tender smile playing with his mouth, thriving under Phil’s touch „ hey..“. He ran his hand over Dan’s arm, a simple but comforting feeling. Dan took his other hand, finger slowly playing and moving over each other.

They stood there for a moment, like they were entranced by each other, before Dan closed the small gap between their bodies. They touch tentatively. Like they were afraid to break something that was too precious to the both of them.

Dan had his arms around Phil’s middle, his hands moved careful, fingers caressing over his lower back. Phil slung his arms around his neck, holding on just a bit. They were staying close, Phil gently fondling the soft hair in Dans neck, making him hum and lean into it.

Both looked deep into each other’s eyes, watching each other attentively, talking without words once again. Before Dan leaned forward to gingerly press his lips to Phil’s, who pulled him in closer, sighing somewhat relieved in the sensation.  
Their lips moved over each other, slotting into the right places as tongues licked into open mouths. Dan sighed into the kiss, making himself smaller as he felt the familiar warm, fuzzy feeling spread through his body. His hands held onto Phil tightly.

 

Soon they started to gingerly undress each other, loosing their shirts and jeans, as lips stayed connected. Mouth moved mindlessly over one another, knowing what to do without even thinking too much about it. Dan nibbled at Phils bottom lip, pressing their bodies closer for a moment, eliciting a breathy gasp from Phil, eyes fluttering close.

The slow pace of it all made it possible for them to climb up the stairs, never really letting go of each other. They stayed connected through hands, lips, bodies pressing into one another, bumping into the wall before the push and pull took them further on their way.

They were completely focused on each other, all that mattered was them, together, feeling and tasting, breathing each other's air.

As they reached the top, Dan pressed Phil firmly against the wall, deepening his intentions, kissing, biting and sucking at Phil’s light sensitive skin, making it glow red in the dim hallway.

Socked feet bumped, naked legs moved over -more naked- legs, upwards and nudging in the in-between, holding on as hands busied themselves. Dan’s warm palms roamed over Phil’s naked, unclothed skin.

Phil got a bit grabby, his hands wandering into Dan’s boxers, cupping his ass cheeks, kneading it. He pulled Dan closer, both making little noises at the delightful friction.

Dan bit down on Phil’s skin in response, right under his collarbone, sucking over the spot. Phil let out another breathy gasp, head resting against the wall in bliss. Dan manhandled him, moving his hands over his, placing Phil’s arms back around his neck as they rolled into each other.

Phil had developed quite a kink for Dan’s controlling side, loved it really. It was calming his mind to be able to let him take over, to know he was safe under his touch.

He didn't expect Dan to lean down, though. He sneaked his arms around Phil’s ass, lifting him up with a growl, pressing him against the wall. Phil let out a astonsihed sounding „Ah“ as his eyes widened in surprise. Phil whined and clasped to Dan’s body, arms and legs holding instinctively onto him.

Dan made a weird sounding moan, chuckling into Phil’s neck as he kissed it calmingly. „Dan... let me down, I'm too heav-...“ Phil was interrupted by Dans lips, pressing firmly against his. „You´re not.. shut up.“ Dan grinned into the next kiss, feeling Phils hands claw at him, another whine turning into a little moan.

Dan hummed against his mouth before he spoke again „love you...“ voice calm and certain as he nuzzled Phil’s nose. Phil looked deeply into his eyes, firmly pressed between him and the wall. He nuzzled back, smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Phil left a sweet kiss on Dans lips „love you too...“ and another one.

„.. now let me down“ Phil smiled broadly at him. Dan shook his head, grinning back „nope...“. He held Phil even closer as he pulled away from the wall, turning to their bedroom. Phil squealed unintentionally against Dan’s neck, shivers running down his spine as he hold onto Dan.

Dan chuckled, seemingly having no problem in carrying Phil as he walked to the bed and kneeled on it. Phil sighed in relief, from where Dan had laid him down, soft duvet under him, looking gloomy up at him. „..I hate y- mh..“ He was cut off short by Dan’s grinning mouth on his nipple, leaving little kisses and licks on it.

Phil arched his back into it as his hands moved over Dan’s arms and shoulders, his dick twitched in interest in his boxers. It made something rumble through Phil. He pushed himself up and flipped Dan to his back as he straddled his lap.

Propped up with his hands to Dan’s chest. He looked down on him as he felt his dick between them. Dan grinned back up at him, wiggling his hips teasingly, head deep between two pillows.

They watched each other as Phil started to slowly grind down on Dan, rolling his hips leisurely. Their dicks moved over each other, the soft touch sending goosebumps both their ways.

Dan reached up to cup his cheek and pulled him down, connecting their lips into a soft kiss. Phil hummed before pulled away, looking cheekly at him. He dragged his length over Dan’s leg, moving down. Phil left wet kisses on Dan’s belly, making little noises as he indulged in it, loving his soft belly.

He sighed silently to himself as Dan’s boxers came into view, nuzzling over his soft erection, smelling it. Phil loved Dan’s dick, he loved sucking it and he loved that he knew what to do to make Dan fall apart. He just loved it, the feeling on his face, the smell of their laundry detergent with a hint of Dan. Every little thing about this.

He moved his hands lightly over Dan’s inner thighs making him twitch and whine, he was ticklish, and even that was something Phil loved. He looked up at Dan, still nuzzling his dick, to catch his eyes. „I love to smell you like this..“ Dan let out another whine as Phil pressed his face into the crook between his leg and his crotch, mouthing at it.

He moved the stretchy fabric out of the way and ran the tip of his tongue over the soft skin, making Dan shudder and huff out a breath as he started to suck and lick. Phil could smell him, a bit sweaty but not overpowering his sweet smell, he ached for more of it.

He took off his boxer shorts and started licking over Dan’s head, lapping at it with the tip of his tongue, over and over again, making it twitch in interest. He heard Dan huff out as he added his lips, like a deep kiss, moving them over his head shallowly as his tongue kept licking.

He pressed the tip into Dan’s small opening, stretching it lightly as he sucked on the tip. Once, twice, and a deep, breathy moan slipped from Dan’s lips, Phil felt his hand reaching frantically and slowed down, smirk tugging on his lips.

 

Dan felt how Phil pulled his boxers away, taking them completely off. He could tell it would be one of those nights, him playing with his dick as long as Dan would let him, not that he was complaining. He looked down, watching Phil being entranced by it, feeling his soft lips mouth over the shaft again.

He felt Phil’s tongue on his tip, lapping with little licks over it. Dan had to bite down a grin as Phil groaned in pleasure, mumbling „mh´ love you.. you taste so good“. Dan sighed at the tingling pleasure Phil caused as he mouthed with his lips over the head, making needy noises as he finally got to suck on it.

He felt pleasure rolling through him as Phil started to take him in further, he could feel his warm mouth around his shaft. His firm lips moved over it, as the tongue pressed and teased over his frenulum before he took it all in again, swallowing and moaning around his cock.

Dan closed his eyes for some time. He enjoyed the feeling and the little noises Phil made as his wet mouth worked over his dick. Dan let him have his fun, feeling his lips suck over his shaft and tip, licking and lapping at it until he breathed heavy, moans slipping from his mouth. They got louder every time Phil swallowed him down.

It was getting a bit much too soon though, Phil’s needy whining pushing him closer and faster to the edge than usual. Dan moved his hand down, running his fingers through his hair, pulling lightly.

„Hey.. mmh´ Phil slow down“ He heard him protest and suck a bit harder before he looked up at Dan and let go „why?“. Dan saw his little pout and felt the urge to kiss it away, so he did. He pulled Phil up and met him halfway, pressing their lips together. Dan moved his thumb over Phils cheek, leaving another quick kiss on his lips.

„Don't you want anything?“ Dan smiled at him, before his hand wandered to his heavy dick, rubbing teasingly over it. Phil let out a breathy moan, closing his eyes as Dan stroked him through his boxer shorts. „mmh´want to suck you..“ Phil sounded whiny and it made Dan’s dick twitch.

Dan grinned as he tugged at Phil’s dick, kissing him again and swallowing his moan down. „Want to turn around then?“ Dan smirked at Phil, his pupils blown as he nodded. He pressed their lips back together, humming deliciously at the notion.

Dan watched Phil move away a bit, taking off his boxer shorts before he turned around sitting besides Dan. „Want to do it sideways? Be more comfy?“ Dan inquired as he ran his hand over Phil’s thighs. „Yeah..“ Phil leaned in, pulling Dan closer by his neck for short kiss. „Love you..“ Phil mumbled into it.

Dan hummed and deepened the kiss, his teeth nibbling. He moved his hand to Phil’s dick, making him moan into his mouth again. Dan put a little space between them to look at Phil „love you too Philly“ his voice was gentle and he felt his heart flutter as Phil’s expression softened.

Dan dipped down and left a kiss on Phil’s chest, right where his heart was, running his tongue to his nipple, sucking on it hard and quick. He heard Phil gasp before moved his mouth over his belly, scooting down on the bed so they had more space.

He licked over Phil’s head, salty precum spreading on his tongue before he swallowed it away. He closed his mouth around the tip playing with it, moving his lips teasingly over the sensitive skin as his tongue licked at it over and over again.

He listened to Phil’s quiet sounds as he switched hands, sneaking his arm between Phil’s legs. Dan pulled him closer by his ass, holding him in place as he took in more of him. His other hand stroking the rest of his shaft, spreading his spit, his slicked up hand moved easily and tight, just like Phil liked it.

He could hear Phil moan in pleasure. He looked up at him. He was propped up on his elbows, eyes closed as ´ah-ha-ah´ spilled out of his mouth. Dan opened his throat, as far as it was possible like this and took in more of him. He swallowed around his head, watching Phil curiously. His moans got louder for a moment and his head fell back a bit before he focused enough to look up, half lidded eyes and horny expression on his face.

Dan moved up a bit, needing air and smiled around Phils dick. He heard him growl and raised an eyebrow at him, his lustful eyes eating Dan up. The next moment Phil had his mouth around Dan’s dick again, sucking and licking over it. Dan felt Phil’s hand move over his lower belly to his dick, stroking the part his mouth couldn't reach.

He moaned around Phil’s dick as he closed his eyes, indulging in the feeling of being sucked off like this. His own mouth full with Phil, tasting him, hearing him, feeling his wet warm mouth move over his own dick.

This was like cuddling for him, but more intimate, more connected, like the perfect hug combined with lust and pleasure.

Sooner than later, they were both moaning messes, slurping around each other’s dicks. Dan could feel Phil pulsing on his tongue. He heard the telltale signs of him get closer, sounding more desperate. So he swallowed him down once again, grabbing at his ass cheeks before he slapped it.

He knew Phil needed it a bit rougher sometimes. He was confirmed by louder moans, Phil’s hips moving towards him. Tears pricked at Dan’s eyes as he started to move his head again, sucking hard around Phil. He inhaled through his nose and slapped his butt again, hearing a strangled deep moan as warm liquid spilled into his mouth.

Dan swallowed even though he really didn’t like it, trying to focus on his own pleasure. He worked Phil through it, kept sucking and stroking as he felt him moan around his dick. It felt good and he was close, but not there yet.

 

Phil couldn’t hold back anymore. The sting on his bum only enhanced the pleasure. He moaned loud around the dick in his mouth as Dan sucked on his head, orgasm pulsing through him. He heard Dan whine a bit in complaint as his cum spilled all over his tongue.

He tried to keep up the pace, but he needed a second. He used his hand to stroke Dan’s dick as he moved his mouth off of it. Phil breathed heavily before Dan let go of his softening dick.  
He rested his face on Dan’s thigh and left kisses on it before he looked up at him. He had arousal written all over him, falling back into the pillows. Phil moved to be in between his legs, leaving kisses over his thighs, stroking his curved shaft.

Phil looked up at Dan, catching his eye before he sucked on his tip, swirling his tongue around it. He ran his hands over Dan’s inner thighs, using his nails to leave light marks on them.

He inhaled deeply a couple of times, moving down further on Dans dick. Phil was listening in on his husky moans as he pressed his tongue against the head. Phil closed his eyes and concentrated on what he was doing, moving his hands up to Dan’s hips. He squeezed them, showing him that it was okay to move into his mouth. That he wanted it.

 

Dan reached for Phil’s head, grabbing into his hair as he moved, moaning at the tight feeling. At the warm, wet mouth he fucked into. Dan let go of something inside of himself, feeling everything, guttural moans streaming uncontrolled out of his open mouth as the pleasure just got more and more intense.

He looked down and saw and felt Phil taking him all in, swallowing around his dick, lips tight around the base of his cock. Dan choked out the next moan, squeezing his eyes shut as his hips stuttered into Phil’s throat. A shout followed as he came, orgasm pulsing vigorously through him. He arched his back as Phil didn’t move away.

He felt him swallow the cum down, the movement stimulating Dan even more and he couldn’t stop. He let out a whiny moan, noticing the warm wetness on his face, inhaling heavily. His chest heaving, he let go of Phil’s hair, moving his arms over his face, hiding.

He could feel Phil move off of him, hearing the sheets rustle as he moved up to him. Dan inhaled shakily, his cheeks wet. He heard Phil’s soothing words as he wrapped his arms around his chest and back. Dan moved into his touch, turning so he could hide his face in Phil’s neck. He felt too much sometimes, but that was okay as long as Phil was there. His warm hands on his back calmed him down and he started to breath normally.

 

Phil looked up, as he heard Dan’s quiet sob. His chest ached, and he moved away from Dan’s dick „hey, hey....“ soft, caring voice. He ran his hands over his body and pulled him closer as he laid down next to him.

Phil made deep humming noises as his hands ran through his hair and over his back, rocking him lightly. This happened sometimes and it was okay, quite normal for them. He knew how to quiet that part of Dan down.

„I'm not that bad, am I?“ Phil joked after Dan breathed calmly, earning a snorting laugh that made his neck a little bit wetter, regretfully. „Ugh.. sorry.“ Dan said almost voiceless, sounding tired. Phil chuckled „It’s fine...“

Dan looked up at him, sniffing as he rubbed his eyes. „I’m.. sorry“ „I said its fine, here..“ Phil smiled at him, placing the tissue box between them, taking one himself to clean off his neck. Dan smiled shyly at him, looking like he was a bit out of it.

„Come here..“ Phil moved the duvet over himself and held it open for Dan. They cuddled up together, Dan pressing his face against Phil’s chest again, inhaling his scent as Phil played with his hair. „Are you alright?“ Phil asked quietly after some time. Dan nodded, sighing relaxed before he moved so he could kiss Phil, slotting their lips together.

They looked at each other for a moment, eyes twinkling. Dan moved his thumb over Phil’s bottom lip, leaving another kiss on his mouth „..turn of the lights?“ Phil gave him a smile and did as he asked. Both breathed calmly, in sync as the dark swallowed them. They drifted off to sleep together as quiet conversations in the dark turned into little snoring noises.

 

~ End of Chapter ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanky for reading! :D
> 
> Leave me a comment/kudos on your way out! 
> 
> Or, you know, give me some Feedback :)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to everyone who reads this mess. 
> 
> kudos/comments make a writer's day!  
> .


End file.
